Hero's Ascension
by XxTerroKing23xX
Summary: Imagine a past where the Saiyans prospered like the Humans of our Earth. Now how is it that all that changed to a hostile race? My take of how the Saiyans' ancient history happened to be.
1. Prologue

**I have finally been able to write down all of my ideas on paper for this side story I had in my mind for a while. This side story takes place during the time Taritzu is in his last year of his training with Mystic Blekk. Anyway, expect many crossovers in this but not a crack fic ****or a bad example of a fusion fi****c (Although the first chapter is an exception)****, but a backstory of the past of this story's universe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz (Which I will not be writing from now on.) and neither does the fanfiction authors on this website. If we owned the franchise then why would always upload our stories here? Also, this story will be using swears, adult themes, violence and such because not only does this allow for me to not limit my self, but also bring some depth to the characters. ****Other than that, Enjoy.**

**Prologue chapter: Meet My Friend... Death**

While Taritzu had learned many things throughout his years on earth, none had so prepared him for the experience he had in the two years withing the saiyan colonies. It was a well hidden sanctum, far underneath the Snowy Highlands, and it provided experience for the young seventeen year old prince.

Now standing at a grand 6 foot 1, Taritzu continued to train for his further development. He learned how to sense ki now, as well as being able to see '_their_ _colors/aura_' and as such, he found himself having a higher combat power than most, being at 7,800 but he was not the strongest out of the people around him; the highest being was a few groups around 12,000. When he met his grandfather during the time Blekk had sent him to the past about fifty years back, he was about the height he was now, and had told him that male Saiyans had an extra growth spurt, and during that time they would be more incline to look for a mate much more than he would so during his 17th/18th years of age. So Taritzu had secluded himself in his room and with Blekk in the abandoned temple north of the city entrance where he would not be disturbed nor distracted by the female pheromones such as his cousin Zilan had when he came back from time-travelling to ensure the past went as it should.

He was in heat now and it made the prince happy that he now had a chance to beat him, Zilan being at 8,400 at his best, but also a bit disappointed to know that he could be in that same painful situation. Who made him go into heat, Taritzu didn't know, but he was pretty sure it began sometime after they came back from travelling. Other than that, his cousin also began to speak to him more openly, not like any other moment when he was seemingly ignoring him because he didn't care about him or the rest of the group, but because he just didn't want to upset or embarrass him in someway.

It made no sense for Taritzu. Why would someone act indifferent because he didn't want to displease him? Sometimes being royalty made Taritzu think about the downsides of his status. To him and his forefathers before him, being royalty was not a birthright, but a blessing they receive from the previous ruler and they must prove that they are fit for that responsibility; perhaps that is why they had the longest family dynasty. Most people would confuse the two, but one is inherited and the other is _earned_ by serving others, but due to the confusion, the people are led to believe that the Ruler has great power and no one should cross them if they so please to do whatever they want.

That's how King Vegeta go to use his authority, because being the King of all Saiyans meant that the people should do as he'd say, but by doing things his way he made sure no one could say otherwise. They were all sheeple in his eyes. Pawns that would bring him closer to expanding _his_ empire and controlling all the universe by himself. All his aunt Aria, or so to say by her alias she had to change identities with, Cellena, was just a plaything. He was using her to get sovereignty over the incarnation of the hero, the one of his generation, as well as for sex. He didn't love her for who she was like Bardock did. He was in love with the power he'd get from her by extention. It was also quite possible the vile man was cheating on his aunt. God how he wished he was there to kill the man himself; Vegeta was the very definition of fucking bastard, and he was!

If anything, after Taritzu came back from Blekk's time travelling spell he used on a pocket watch, the journey had amplified his psychic abilities, and so he began to have tormentious visions of the past. But not just any visions; these weren't Xetsu's or Taritsu's. These were the events that happened after his Great-Grandfather Aiku had passed on the throne to his son Kronos and how Bardock lived his life. He also found out from the hints through his amplified psychic abilities that Vegeta(Sr.) was a rape child; his mother's family being murdered and his grandfather had told his son to take the poor girl into submission. Even after all those years the son had spent with his father, he had enough with the sick fuck and had undeniably tried to run away with her and their child. The two had fallen in love with each other, possibly due to Stockholm syndrome, but in the end the father had killed them and raised the baby to reflect his exact mindset of what the world was meant to be. No doubt did that bastard tell him lies and made him attempt-assassinate his father and uncle for they were merely competition for _his_ throne he was led to believe was rightfully his.

He'd kill him. If he had enough time or another chance in the past he'd kill them all before they would have even made the first move. But that would make him just like them.

Since he couldn't do anything about the past, nor affect his timeline as Blekk had stated later that day, He continued to read through his codex to find out what his ancestors have known about, or at least help him come to an understanding of Blekk's speach.

_"All actions you do to change how you want it to be, will be the effects of the possibilities you make. If anything, everything you're thinking of now is currently happening in another reality. Even if you want to change the past, all that will transpire will be an alternate history for another; in other words, young master, your actions will have only been another means of a way to reach a certain chain of events. You can't change your past, it's already certain for there are many other realities that exist to fix the void if there so happens to be a mistake._

_So really, what you've done in the past helped lead to another future to another generation, because it was meant to happen, one way or another, not an altered world of the world you live in because that past was already ensured. There is nothing one can do to change the past, only the future. Even if you think one is lost in this life, they may be very well still alive. Perhaps stuck in another reality, but how would one know for sure? Of course! The Almighty/One-Above-All does. He lives in the Omniverse, sealed away from all subordinate beings by the Origem/Nexus of all Realities and has been the centric entity that begot all of existance/realities. Without him, all that can be, is, and will ever have been, would essentially, cease to exist. That is why, Young Master, Time and Space, the two intertwined guardian deities in this universe and all universes created after the Ragnarok, are not to be interfered with. They bring Order/Preservation into the world that begots chaos, death, destruction, darkness, and deception._

_However, lately the guardian of Space has been weaken, more than he had when he had first be begotten, and he is in need of help. Time has done all that can be done, such as bring in a faction of Guardians to ensure Space will not deviate, yet Space still weakens spiritually as well as physically. That is why, you must be the one to bring back balance into the circle, for it is part of your destiny, as it is theirs. They have come to existence to keep the Almighty/One-above-all safe, and so that no one could ever disrupt the Origem/Nexus of all Realities. That is why, you- one of the chosen of Space's faction, must continue your training."_

"What are you doing now, Young Master?" Blekk asked from his throne ontop of the dusty temple. Around him was his keepsakes he had collected over the years he had lived. Out of everything he had, priceless jewelry or trinkets, he kept a whitish blue hat under his robes. It had something to do with his first master, the one he had cared for in the previous universe. His name was Zataraius or something, he wasn't sure though, Blekk didn't go into detail, only that he himself was a survivor of the previous universal collapse and that he was way older than this current universe.

Heck! It was hard to even imagine there was a time Blekk was even alive! As it turned out, he had undergone a ritual to lengthen his lifespan, and eventually he had metaformed into the black doll-like entity before him, although he still needed a special substenance to continue living. He said he was of a human-like race that had the life expectancy of thousands of times greater than what the humans did now and that his original master was considered one-of-kind, a mutation of a God race. Whatever Zataraius was, he was the reason for the end of the Ragnarok of long ago, and the very reason Saiyans even existed.

"I'm trying to figure out some stuff out about my family's past. I wanted to know a bit more of it. You know, to learn more about the styles I'm missing and all." He cautiously replied.

***WARNING. The following section has been written with spoilers. If you do not want to ruin the surprise, I suggest you skip the following until the second sign is shown at the end. If you don't, read at your own risk.***

Taritzu didn't want the mystic to find out that he was secretly trying to find out a way to bring both Bardock and Aria back to life without using the dragonballs. There must of been a secret ritual to do so as Blekk had told him that many other magical beings existed out there and could bring back people tolife by supernatural means.

He saw how devastated their lives had turned out to be after awhile. Although Bardock had let his aunt leave him for Vegeta so that she would be safe from the assassin of his uncle Tetsu, Bardock nor the other two, his father Cedrick and Bardock's older twin Turles, knew that Vegeta was the one to have been shadowing them. They had come to the conclusion that she had to be safe after the attempt murder of her's when she was caught in an explosion, so they relunctantly came up with the conclusion that she would be safer in the hands of the strongest being on the planet. Unfortunately they knew she had to be given up to that dickwad.

Cellena (Aria) had been taken over to the healing pods inside one of the bases on planet plant in an emergency by Bardock, when Vegeta had overheard the commotion that was being riled up by Bardock in his worry over his love. That was when things started to get awry. Apparently, Bardock and Cellena (Aria) had been talking to each other one night after sex **(A/N: Yes. I know. Naughty Taritzu, she's your aunt.)** when the subject came up that she wanted to start a family with him. Bardock couldn't say he hated kids, but he was still aware of the dangers of her being pregnant, especially during times of war, so when he told her how he felt about the idea, she took it the wrong way. And so years past as they continued to be together. Cellena(Ari- **You know what? I'm not gonna try. You already get the picture.**) had stayed in love with her childhood crush for she knew that her mother and father had at times a bit of a rocky start in the relationship and that it still existed even still after they had children. However, they were deeply devoted to one another and so Cellena continued to stay determined tomake things work.

Eventually, she had found out she was pregnant, and so out of fear of what would happen to their relationship if he had found out, she kept quiet about it. Things were going well for her part, at least until she was caught in an explosion.

And one might of not guessed, but who do you think was responsible for that?

*Cue the drumrolls please*

NAPPA.

Yes. Nappa had caused the explosion that had inevitably caused Cellena to have aborted her child. Who would of guessed?

Anyway, back to the explanation, a little further afterwards.

After Cellena had found out her first child was lost, she had lost all hope for her own pefect little family. Her dream had been shattered and that's when she realized that Bardock was not fit for her. Because to her, he didn't seem to care about what had happened to her mentally, he just asked her is she was alright after she came back from the pods and then never asked what else had happen. Vegeta, however, knew about the plan he had set up by using Nappa, and so he used her current emotional state to his advantage. That's when she decided to start being interested in Vegeta.

A year later, after the war was won, Cellena and Vegeta still continued to see each other, until one day, she decided to leave him entirely.

***And here. Spoilers end. You're all safe to resume reading.***

Blekk continued to eye the prince cautiously. There was something a bit off with him. And it didn't help that the prince had further developed his mental block.

"You do know that you'll won't be able to get much of any information from that old book."

That got his attention.

"W-what?"

"I'm just saying.. it will take you a lifetime to read throughout all the contents of that book to find what you need. What you need is first hand experience." The old mystic answered.

"So _how the hell_ Am I gonna learn anything from this? At least answer me _that_."

Blekk stood from his throne, his blank stare of his yellow glowing eyes, almost seeming stopped moving as he looked at the prince. His stare had a pensive look, almost as if he was conflicted on whether or not he should reveal to the boy a great secret.

'_He may not be ready for it yet. But how else will he learn of this? I only hope nothing will backfire if I go with this method._' He thought. '_W__ho am I to keep the Master from his wishes? He is different from all previous incarnations from before. Perhaps it was due to his spirit being broken during his last awakening? He has been affected subconsciously through his emotions, he's seeing his past experiences and regurgitating hidden memories. He's fought, stopped, and sealed the evil one countless times, and never had he asked for anything of us. He is just like Master, yet completely different all the same. He is incomplete, yet he fights because it is asked of him. If only, if only I had another way of revealing this to him, then he would not have to feel the grief of the Master._'

'_It will never work if I avoid this. One day he will come to a crossroad and only then will time tell what is to become of us._'

"Blekk? Hello? Are you still with me here?" Continued the boy.

The old mystic turned his attention back to the boy. He took one last breath before deciding to go with the idea he feared would both prove to help and hurt the boy.

Stepping down from his throne, he motioned for Taritzu to get back up from his sitting position. "Young Master. Have you ever heard about the myths that arise with death?"

Taritzu was stricken with a quizzical look with the sudden change of subject. Returning back to his previous demeanor, he collected his thoughts after thinking about what stories he heard. "I can't say I have. I do know that when one dies, only their body deceases, leaving the soul of one to be free."

"Well, then. Did you know that when one also dies, they see their past lives?"

He stopped. That he did not know; besides, that greatly contradicted Bardock's case. Bardock saw in his last few moments of his life visions of his past '_lives_' and saw all the times he failed to live a happy life with his family. "I wasn't aware of that." '_What's he getting at here?_' "But how is that important for me to see my ancestors' past?"

"What I am about to show you... will help you learn everything else you need to know. Combat skills, ability intuition, enhanced knowledge, possibly every ability you would ever need would be at your disposal."

"O-ka-ay." '_But I have no past lives. The visions I see are of my ancestor's. Why else could I see through my father's eyes?_' "How's that going to help me if I didn't live in the past world? I haven't reincarnated, not to my knowledge."

"Hmm, that's true." He keep the truth to himself, though. "However, the method used for you to '_see_' the past, isn't limited to who has or hasn't reincarnated. In fact, all you really need is something of your ancestor. An article, possession, anything that can be biologically analyzed would be able to replace said person's '_Past Life Regression_' for it is the DNA encrypted that would allow for the method to work."

"ALRIGHT! Lets do this." He said, finally excited by one of Blekk's ideas. Last time he went along with what he said, he spent an entire month in solitude inside a hyperbaric chamber but was almost crushed near the final week. He was lucky he survived. Then there was the time Blekk had him run through a labyrinth inside an active volcano and fight his way out if he reached a dead-end. Another time, Blekk made him run around the world until he was exhausted, WHILE wearing a three-ton jacket, never-resting even once as he continued to run until his limits gave out. There was also the time when Blekk had him play a practice '_game_' of modified Tennis with a ball of electricity, but that was another story.

But this idea, however, was brilliant! All he needed was an article of his ancestors that held DNA encryption. And he was in luck! He had that Blood coated bandana with him so all he had to do now was head over to where ever Blekk would tell him to go.

"Hold on young master. You have not heard the downside to this method." There just had to be a catch, didn't there?

"I'm listening." He waited, standing where he was now.

"Well. Other than the method showing you a past era, the downside to this would mean you.. well, you'd be considered to have technically...died. So in other words, if you die '_again_', you can't be wished back to life by the Earth's dragon balls. Do you understand the consequences?"

'_Learning practically any ability I could use for possibly guaranteed victory in exchanged with_ "_dying_" _once? Seems like a fair trade._' "I'm all for it."

"Alright then. Come. We will need to meet my friend. He has executed this method many times before with other candidates." He then brought forth a crystalline gem that he activated to open a portal.

Taritzu followed the Mystic through the portal to another realm, as Blekk had informed him, and saw hands of the chained undead reaching out for him. They all seemed to grieve for freedom, wanting another chance in life.

"Stay on the path. Those are the souls of those who died a horrible death, suitable for a horrid life they lived. While most tainted souls are sent to the earth's version of HFIL, in my friend's realm, he works for a faction much higher in the Great beyonds. These souls he had collected had lived a corrupted life, and he sends them to his boss, as such he gets paid by taking some of their soul's energy and adding it to increase his life line. So be careful as you walk; they can take you into the abyss, and you could ultimately be lost forever if taken too far away."

'_Nice to know this._'

The two continued to walk down the lighted skull path that kept the malevolent souls away from them. Eventually they had made it to a facility in the middle of a gray meadow, where a giant apple tree emitted a huge radius of light, keeping the souls away.

Openning the door to another huge temple, although blue and gray walls decorated the scenery, Blekk introduced him to his life-long friend.

"Young Master, I would like to introduce you to Sarma, a death lord."

'_Sarma. That sounds a bit like Karma. I like that name._' He thought, liking the pun associated with otherworldly powers.

Sarma was fairly humanoid in appearance. His skin seemed light grey, almost a bluish color, his limbs being abnormally long and large, round, yellow eyes with red irises right smack staring into your soul, while also sporting a permanent sinister/mischievous grin but was surprisingly warm welcoming, if the combination even seemed possible.

"It's nice to met you...Tetsuo Taritzu Rutabaski." He said, fully extending to his full height, towering over the boy at 7 feet.

"H-how do you know my full name?" Somehow, the death lord Sarma knew of Taritzu, but it seemed improbable that he had learned such a thing during their first encounter.

"Fu fu... I forgot to tell you that Sarma is a shinigami. Since it is important for him to find the people on his collection list, he is granted the ability to see your birth name as well as how much of your original lifeline you have left before you die, and would take that remaining life for his own- since a live kill has more of an output than a soul."

"O-kay" Taritzu said, trying regained his earlier composure by speaking to himself. It worried him that the shinigami could see how long it was until he died and the very fact he was considered a well for increasing life-lines.

"Heh heh heh... Don't worry, I can't kill you if that's what bothers you. Although it is very tempting since your life expentantcy is far above that of other mortals in the universe, I can't kill you due to code of conduct, and it would tip the balance." Then he and Blekk began to laugh. Blekk's hearty chuckles and Sarma's sinister-like cackles would be able to shake the very being of even the most stoic of people.

"Ahhh. Blekk, have you brought me the apples I've craved for so long? The ones here taste like sand, it disgusts me that the Gods of Light once found its taste appealing."

He pulled out a huge bowl of apples, each about the size of the pomelo fruit, as his friend had asked him. "Yes I did. I always have known your passion for the fruit. It's too bad you have limited time in the mortal's realms, let alone there is no other counter-part of you in any other universe, so I brought the apples with me, just as you wanted. But if you were able to leave this realm freely, who knows who'd be able to see you if you drop the notebook." He said, surprising his friend for delivering the apples on time for once. Sarma then dived in and began to eat the ripe fruit, as if he hadn't eaten for days.

"Anyway, back to what we came here for. Sarma, I'd like to ask you for a _small_ favor."

Sarma looked up from his feast of apples looking almost like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His grin almost seemed to had gone away, looking eerily serious for a moment. He finally found out why his friend was ready to deliver the apples on time- bribery.

"You know I can't do that... right now." He then said in a hushed whisper. "The other shinigami would revoke me of my powers, stripping me of my existence if I harm him with the ritual. You know how long he'd have to be in there and there's a possibility his body will not be compatible with the sustenance. Then there's also the fact that his personality would be erased in the process or he could even die... _permenantly_."

"I know that. That's why I was relunctant to bring him here. If I could of shown it to him myself I would of done so right now, but my magic is not as strong as it was back when... Zataraius was still alive." He said in a similar manner.

"Okay. Fine, I'll do my best." Sarma said in a defeated tone, knowing full well of the Hero's deeds. He wasn't going to be the one to contradict Zataraius, since he was the one to save all beings from Ragnarith's Reign of Terror, so he gave in to his long-time friend.

Taritzu looked at the other Shinigami that brought in hordes of chained prisoners, all heading inside the facility where they would be organized and processed for soul reycling and food for the workers. Some of the shinigami's did look in his direction, but paid no heed. Perhaps it was because he was with the mystic that they didn't fuss. Or maybe it was due to the fact that the skeletal butterflies were on him as they found him calm enough to land on him, making him look like a re-animated corpse.

That was another thing Blekk had taught him- Zoopathy. It was an ability that his Eagle sense could help him with, as he learned one night when reading Xetsu's childhood entries.

"Young Master. I can not traverse any further from here. You must follow Sarma inside the place, then he will tell you what to do. But know this; the process will take one earth year, but for you, it will feel like a month has passed."

'_One year passes and I'll still be seventeen while Kakarot and the others catches up. I really don't care. Just as long as I get a solution to revive the two, other than learning the rest of my training, then I'm okay._'

-Dbz-

Inside the facility, Sarma made sure to keep his new '_visitor_' away from the others. It was against the rules for a Shinigami to do this, but Taritzu was no ordinary mortal, and Sarma knew that by searching his subconscious; he never doubted what Blekk told him though.

Soon enough, once the two were as far away as possible inside a hidden room, Sarma pulled out a strange device. It was shiny, seemed a bit retro, and the device didn't seem to have any computations at all.

"What is that?" He asked, very much intrigued with his machine.

"That there is called the **Memo/Re/S**; otherwise known as the Memory Render and scanner. Put the cloth in there and it will scan for any Genetic coding to find Ancestral Memories."

"Okay, now what do we do?"

Sarma opened another door, leading to a room that looked like it was for quarantine. He then pulled out a small remote device, pushing a button and a column emerged from the floor. He then put the device inside the empty hollow insides of a canister and it descended once more into the floor.

"In a few minutes I will activate the device with this controller. You will be alone in here for the time being, and will be receiving life-support sustenance as you sleep. But before the programming ends, allowing you to see the past, you must meditate untill you get into an entranced state of mind. Afterwards, when the computer's voice appears, state '_Training session_' and it will inform you of anything else after that. Good luck finding everything you'd need." He said and then left the room, leaving him inside the empty room.

Finding nothing better to do, Taritzu let out a sigh and then sat down in lotus position, remembering his daily regimens and the bitter incense of burning cinnamon he was used to while meditating.

_"To conquer frustration, one must remain intensely focused on the outcome, not the obstacles."_

_"Rest the body... Focus the mind... Cleanse the soul...If you cannot grow in strength due to your body's limits, forget about your weaknesses and rest. Let your mind heal and only then can you transverse the boundaries."_

_"The mind can be a powerful tool...it is the item that all beings possess...as such, whatever the mind can conceive and believe, the body will achieve...for it is the link between the body and spirit...let go of all current thoughts and believe you can do it, believe it can be done..."_

"Believe..." He whispered, with his mind, heart, and spirit.

-Dbz-

A white matrix surrounded the area around the once meditating Saiyan. By now he grew aware of the subtle changes around him, such as the room appearing a bit larger than it was before. Then there was also a pale glow surrounding his body in an natural aura-but he was unaware of that.

"DNA sequencing...Strands found...Waiting for input." A computer voice said, breaking the previous silence.

"Training Session." He said, finding the room changing once more.

Soon, large peices of what seemed to be the room's walls broke off and reassembled into an "_refreshing training course_" as Blekk had once given him. He saw as the shapes fixed themselves into pale roof tops, in a manner that challenged his "Parkour skills".

"Climb the architecture."

He did so and then found the glowing marker. Soon after, the room materialized a few Templer guards and an assassin's bracer on his left arm as he knew what he must do now. Using his skills, Taritzu executed two Templers in an air assassination. They stood no chance as he knew exactly how to perform. Then he swung from the metal poles over the gap and caught on to the side of the wall. Another Templer walked above him unsuspectingly, so he grabbed his coat and pulled him off the side of the roof.

"Eagle Vision color coding: At some point of your training, Eagle Vision may be used to see the justified alinement and trails of a targeted person or data changes in the enviroment. As such, Gold= Person of interest, Red = enemy or data, Blue = Ally, White = Informers, Gray= regular civilians. Using this color coding, the user can tell the aliances and such." The computer said. Then the place returned to the previous white matrix it was in the beginning.

"Awaiting for input."

'_Okay Taritzu._' He thought to himself. '_This is the moment we've been waiting for. Now to see our ancestors' past._' "Era of First Rutabaski." He said. Xetsu would be an interesting start from all those memories he saw indeed.

"Acessing Ancestral memories now. Rendering..."

Soon enough, the place soon changed into a blending white void room. Then he saw how the ground changed below him, forming the well recognizable fertile land of the Saiyan's original home planet.

After a few more seconds, animals, trees, buildings and bodies of water began to appear. He then saw a figure charging into him from a far distance. He thought it was a bit odd that he could not see who it was as of yet, since there was no one else around to have owned this as a memory, but he was a bit curious and so he Eagle Vision. The figure running straight towards him was Gold, and he seemed to be carrying a sack behind him.

As the man continued to run from who knows what, Taritzu found the man run right next to him. He was shocked to find out who it was though.

'_Bardock is First Rutabaski?_'

**Whoo! ****I'm f****inally done with this openning chapter. I know Bardock is not First Rutabaski (because that's Xetsu's title.) as I already established him as a Valogna, but this is a very distant past and from what Taritzu asked and is shown, he would be confused with the initial scene. I chose the Xetsu Era as I thought it would give you readers a better insight on what happens later on in the Saiyans history, such as the Great War that made the Saiyans hostile towards others and such. Now as you guys will find out in the later chapters in this story, this will have crossovers in it, but they will work finely. R&R.**


	2. A Fateful Meeting

**ANCESTRAL MEMORY STRAND ONE**

**Era of First Rutabaski: The Second Greatest King**

**T/N- Taritzu's notes**

**Chapter 1: A Fateful Meeting **

A young man with long unkempt hair which partially stands on end and a finely chiseled body ran away from the thief's fortress. As all other days when he was not working in his family business or running a muck from all the dates he had, being that at the age of 18 he should already had bonded by society's customs, he'd usually do side jobs, such as he was doing now.

With the sack of goods on his back and his trusty hook blade, a family heirloom, the man ran fast, far away from the thief who smuggled goods from the people. Behind him, a fairly large group of Bulls-mastiffs continued to chase him through the large thicket of the island where Theif, Lord Kai, kept his stash.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PRICK!" Yelled the master thief as he had a bit of trouble catching up with him, due to being caught in a smoke bomb. He knew the man; Badakku had been sneaking in to his fortress for months and taking away from Kai's stash, but he'd never kill him, not without the given word of the order. Hopefully he'd be able to outrun the man before he makes it back to shore.

Badakku kept running, jumping over all the roots and turning around the thickets with the skills he developed at a young age. Being the middle child of a family full of assassins had its perks, no more so than he would be able to get off of the island and make it back to Volterra, and then get back to his house where for sure his older brother would be furious for putting off his work. However, he could not get back if he did not get rid of the guard dogs; hopefully he would not get cornered somewhere in the dense island.

Soon enough, Badakku found himself halt, mere feet away from falling off the cliff and onto the rocks bellow. The dogs stopped barking by then and slowly inched closer as they growled under breath. He took one look behind him and then back where Lord Kai had his flintlock ready to fire at him.

"I finally have you right where I want you, _Valogna Bastardo_. There is no escape now, not unless you want to fall to your death. Now. What would like me to do with you afterwards; feed you to the dogs, or use your body as fertilizer? Perhaps I'll do both and use the left overs for the alternative" He seethed, making sure to emphasize the two alternatives.

'_Fuck it._' He thought. "Not a chance." He said and fell back quickly in a leap of faith. The dogs tried to leap at him, but were kept back by their owner. He couldn't allow his pets to risk their lives.

Kai began to shout in shrieks that any ordinary healthy man would fall to their knees hearing the banshee-like wails coming from that bastard. He continued to fire at him, but with his limited range and reloading time, even though he had great aiming, he missed his mark in the end.

"DAMN YOU!" He said as Badakku had successfully fell into the ocean unscathed and swam over to his raft at the beach across the far side of the island. Pulling the raft out into the waters, he quickly began to row his raft back to Volterra, where the old man was waiting for the goods.

"It's been nice doing business with you too!" He yelled back.

*** Forwarding to a more recent memory***

Taurese continued to fix up the yard of his family's Villa, at times he'd stop to see any traces of his younger brother. Since their father had left them in charge of the Villa in order to take care of things back at the Assassin's base in Ordana, along with their little sister tagging along, his brother had been seeing many women and coming late to his house duties.

"He should be back by now. Damn little kid." He said to himself, looking at the serene scenery of the setting sun. Badakku wasn't all bad; he'd always help others whenever he could and would bring back money to pay for the taxes. He heard a sound at the gate, which brought his attention towards the fenced area, expecting his little brother, but instead found Cumbera.

'_Why do you curse me so mother?_' He referred to the Great Mother of all as the girl his brother had been with for months by now had walked into his home. Out of all the women Badakku had been with, Taurese did not like Cumbera; she was a manipulative bitch! His little brother did not see that though; he saw a sweet female in his eyes, but Taurese saw through her despicable demeanor and how she wanted to keep his little brother all to herself.

"_Taurese_, have you seen Badakku around lately? He promised to stay out with me tonight." She said in her sweet innocent voice that Taurese knew was just a cover-up lie.

"Actually, I've been waiting for him myself. He's probably out on another of his side jobs." He answered her sincerely. Taurese had been raised to be polite, so even if he disliked the girl, he couldn't get around his morals his father had crammed into him.

"Well, could you be a dear and tell me when he comes back? I be going now; good luck with that." She said, leaving the courtyard and out to finish her own duties.

"Ah, I wish Fratellino would of chosen a better women to be with. If he's going to mate for life, better he chose someone who loves him for who he is, not what comes along with him."

* * *

Badakku continued to row his well built raft down Archerusia lake as the moon began to rise, indicating the night of day. Things were going slow for him these days. The people of Monteriggioni expected him to have chosen a mate by now, but Badakku hadn't had that magic spark that most people get when they meet their true mate. He wanted something like that, but the most he had gotten close to feeling that sort of spark was when he was in intercourse with Cumbera.

Although many would chastise him for being a sneaky player, Badakku was very respectful of the women he'd be with, making sure that he would not anger or hurt their feelings. In the end though, they'd let him off for being the nice guy.

Now looking into the full, deep lavishing full moon that was still rising in the sky, he began to wonder how successful his life had been going. True, he had been helping a lot of people, protecting the innocent, and helping his older brother take care of the Villa, but he sort of felt empty as he thought of how the people viewed him. They called him, _Donnaiolo_, the womanizer. But that's not how he wanted to live for the rest of his life.

He ignored that thinking for now. Instead, he began to wonder about the myth's the people of Kairne had been spreading around. Apparently Seiya, their Great Mother, had originally intended for them to have these incredible gifts, such as being able to adaptively react to near-death experiences, chi augmentations, telepathic abilities, healing, Lunar Photosynthesis, intuitive aptitude, and even being able to fly.

However, the older, wiser Gods thought it would be best if they would not be given all of the abilities all together, so that they wouldn't destroy themselves. But then there was also an ability that could connect them all; a six sense that allowed for mastery of all abilities.

'_Bah. That's just an urban legend. If it is true, then let the heavens send a herald and make me eat my words._' He thought after shaking his head of the thoughts.

A few moments later, Badakku could hear the faint cry of a person coming from afar. He looked around him to see that he was no where near land, so he looked up to see the plumetting figure of a person. As the individual continued to fall down, he saw as who ever it was, move around to prepare themselves for falling into the rather deep lake.

"Hello! Are you okay?" He shouted, anticipating a reply, but grew worried as he heard no response. He had to do something quick; they would die from hypothermia if he didn't help the stranger out of the water. So he quickly dropped his oars on the raft and dived in once more.

"Don't worry, I got you." He said before swimming under the dark surface to find them. He could really see anything, so he grew panicked as he could not see where the person had landed into the water. Hopefully who ever had dropped into the deep lake, knew how to dive their way to safety; if not, worst case scenario, they could be unconsciously drowning.

'_Please. Hold on. Just a few more seconds..._' He pleaded for them to last a little bit longer. As he looked about, he saw a faint glow in the dark waters, a glow that resembled the precious shine of the moon light. It reflected from... that female just a few meters beneath him!

She seemed to look up at him, scared and paralyzed from the high drop she had fallen from just a few moments ago. When their eyes locked, she seemed to spread her hand out, calling out for his help. Her look was of intoxicating beautiful, which Badakku immediately did not happen to see for that moment as his mind tapped into his assassin's instinctive training. So he swam as fast as he could to grab the young maiden before drowning to her watery death.

Resurfacing up, he laid her on his raft, and wrapped the dry sails around her cold and damp form, rubbing her dry as to keep her from catching a cold. A few moments after as he continue to dry, he came upon a small, crest pendant with a ruby in the center and encased in gold.

There was no way some ordinary person in the country could get their hands on something as beautifully designed as that; the jewel's design was not of any Kingdom he had heard of, but there was several pictures of similar designs in his father's book of their race's _Historia_. The jewel's design was deeply resembling that of the Kingdom of the Sky, the Kingdom established for the first ones when they were first being nurtured by the Great Mother early on.

Soon after the Great Mother departed, she told them to spread out and flourish throughout the lands, for it was theirs to live for. The people who still lived in that old Kingdom, were highly regarded as Angels, and it was rare for them to travel onto the lands below. Although the Angels were considered to be able to fly, a great many did not know how to do so, as such does those of Kairne did not have a great number of those with intuitive aptitude and the others did so as well. What most likely of happened was that she got caught in a storm.

'_She must be an Angel._' He thought, looking up to see if he could spot where she came from. He knew it was useless; the Kingdom of the Sky was far above the clouds, safely hidden from the like. But if she fell from such a grand height, she would have made a much larger splash, and she may have not been here before him, heaving out breaths as a newborn child would.

'_She's very lucky to have survived in the first place._' He proceeded to move her more into the safer side of the raft, and carried her over- bridal style. Setting her down with great care for a porcelain doll, he then heard her mumble a soft phrase.

"..No...Kalani.." And then fell back to the unconscious from the exhausting experience.

Badakku began to wonder what that was all about. Whoever this_ Kalani_ is, she must have been a good companion of hers, whatever her name was.

* * *

A boy of five years cursed his luck as he was tricked into finding his eleven year old brother's equipment. He had dark brown hair of medium length, standing upwards towards the back proudly as if the wind pulled it that way, and his front bangs were the only part that fell lazily and at the same time, tamed as he continued to rummage through the thick snow on the mountains that overviewed Orietur Valley. **(T/N: Hey! That's Father's past incarnation.)**

His father was a Master assassin, as was his brother who had recently been promoted to the Slasher faction of the Assassins, a class C assassin that Master assassins, Class A/Striders, are in charge of as the leaders of their group. He wanted to be one, a strider like his father, but his brother had tricked him into searching for the equipment outside in the cold where he could not see much, if he was to be trained by his elder sibling.

"Andres better train me good when I get back." He told himself, naïvely believing that his brother would keep his end of the deal. He continued to upturn the snowy land, careful to not forget where he had and hadn't been at.

"What is that noise?" He looked around, to see if a fox was out hunting this late of the day. Foxes were not known to normally attack people, but if one was hungry, they wouldn't mind catching a child for their next meal.

He moved away from the forest side, to where the blanket of snow served for the small critter's comaflauge. He heard another scream, much louder than before, and much closer as time went by. The scream was confirmed to be female by him now.

"Huh. There's no one arou-" His sentence was cut short as a person fell a few feet north of him, falling deep inside the deep snow-covered mountain. Fearing for the stranger's life, he quickly ran to their aid, and found a pretty girl with sunlight blonde hair, long tousled curly hair that flowed to her waist, and dressed in a white silky tunic with aqua designs embroidered along her sleeve cuffs and all around the space between her chest and collar. All in all, she was most likely his age. **(T/N: Is that Colleen?)**

The boy jumped down to pulled her out of the snow, finding her lazily open her heavy eyelids and look up at the boy. Last she remembered before landing and losing her memory, Kalani was riding on her Falanx, Cyrus, trying to see what the land below was like. However, her only elder sister Celia had followed her out of fear for her safety and they both got strucked by the large whirlwind and thrown away from one another. She was worried for her, Celia, because she was really the only family she knew, being the last daughters of Seiya's bloodline.

Now she looked at the boy that loomed above her, she was at his disposal, but as she felt him pull her up and out of the hole, she looked at him with the pretty light amber eyes she had. Feeling a bit safe with him, she allowed herself to be carried and fell into a well needed rest and slept as he took her away from the frigid outdoor climate.

Soon enough, he took her to a cabin at the base of the mountain and carried her into the spare room before his father or brother noticed who he brought with him.

"Sedorouko." His father, better known to everyone else as Rashid, said standing right behind him, startling his young boy who jumped in place. He had a menacing scowl, one that asked where he had been all that time when he needed him to sleep in early for tomorrow. "Where have you been? Explain yourself?"

Sedorouko was frightened by his father that, knowing of his incredible combat skills and fatherly intuition, he could not lie. However, he did not know if he saw him bring in the female so he left that part out.

"And?" He lingered with his demands as he knew something was up.

"Umm, well _Baba_, there is this female I brought home with me. She's sle-"

"Hold on a sec, you brought a female in with you? Who is she?" He interjected. Rashid knew all to well that Sedorouko had a few friends, and one of them most notably was the daughter of Bruxel, the second master assassin he worked with when taking the striders along with them. He wanted to know if his son had brought in his girl, for if he did, then it would mean they had interests in one another, and could tie together the two families like he and Bruxel had agreed if the occasion ever coincided.

Sedorouko began to think of a name to refer to the young girl he brought inside. She was pretty, a blond female who fell from the sky, and her pale milky skin was the same as the wisps of clouds. Perhaps there would be a perfect name from what he could deduce that his father could be satisfied with his answer.

"Skyla. Her name is Skyla. I met her outside, and she was shivering so I offered her to come with. Is that bad of me, _Baba_?"

Rashid silently faltered as the revelation came upon. His son was helping a mere stranger; he didn't think of the possibilities before hand. What if she was a Templer spy? He could not let his son suffer the consequences if the order came to realize he helped her. "No not at all. May I see her?"

He needed to see if there was anything out of the ordinary, anything that could be tied to the Templers. And as so, his son allowed him to enter the room, and saw the child he had helped. It was as if a tiny piece of the heavens had arrived on earth, the innocent girl peacefully sleeping on the bed, holding onto the sheets for warmth. Obviously his son had a good nature, and a good eye for the finer things. Rashid saw no potential threats about her, none that would compromise the brotherhood, so he let her be.

"Well, next time you bring someone with you, tell me first before you act. Tomorrow she goes to her family, she may sleep here for the night." He said and left his son standing beside the bed and appreciate the miniature beauty. She had a silver chain around her neck, and it held a pendant, a crescent moon on its side and two others that connected in a triangular figure.

What did that symbol represent?

* * *

Taurese waited in the living room as he eyed the grandfather clock that read 9:45 and grew irritated with his little brother. He was late again, and he knew they had to prepare for the seige tomorrow morning. Father would be there and he needed his boy's help.

Finally, with the clock now reading 10 til, the door swung ajar, and revealed his brother walking inside.

"Badakku, _dove diavolo sei stat_(where the hell have you bee)-" He stopped berating in mid sentence as he saw the woman in his arms. A delicate beauty she was, much more profound than any other female he had ever seen him with. Her tousled hair as dark as the midnight sky, and golden olive skin. A high-class dress signified that she was more important than any noble than those of Kairne would ever be. If anything, she was too perfect for his younger brother to have obtained morally.

"What did you do? Drug her? _Fottuto idiota! Come si può cadere così in basso?_(Fucking idiot! How can you stoop so low?)" Badakku stopped his older brother from continuing further with a menacing growl. Taurese knew his little brother's moods and right now, it would not be a wise idea to scold him.

"She fell into the lake from the sky. I just happened to be there to help. She would of drowned if I did not." He then turn and walked down the hall leading to the bedrooms.

"Does she have a name?" That caught the young man's interest. He really didn't know much about her, only that she had a friend named Kalani, nothing more. However, when he first laid his eyes on her, she radiated of the moon's light.

"No, I was more concerned with her safety than to ask for trivial questions." He said in a subtle manner.

"Well. If you're going to take her in and let her stay with us, a name would be a perfect idea to come up with. She fell from the sky did she not? And only Angels live of the Sky."

He thought about it. Putting her down on his bed, he covered her up and tucked her in so that she'd stay in place. Taurese noticed his care for the young maiden and how his little brother by two years shivered from the cold. Apparently he was more concern for her than himself. His mind began to wander off to a possible scenario if Cumbera would ever find out about this. How would that desperate woman react?

"_Celina._" Badakku whispered out in appreciation of his chosen name for the girl. It caught Taurese's ears as he saw the look of content on his brother's face. His eyes gleamed, like such when he would enjoy the thrill of the hunt. Was it possible he was in love with this girl?

"Celina, a piece of heaven on earth." He said, more in a admirable way than anything else. Taurese never seen his little brother hold so much interest in a woman like her, or any other woman he had been with. All this time Taurese had suspected his little brother searching for a true mate, could it be he had found his? Well, needless to say, if Badakku was able to bond with her, they wouldn't have to worry about who continues the family legacy; Taurese couldn't have children, he was considered infertile due to exposure.

Really, all Taurese could say about his brother was that he met the one.

"Badakku." He whispered. "I expect to see you at the meeting tomorrow." He said, and then left the room, leaving them alone for the time being. Badakku sat down in his chair at the desk and slowly went to sleep. There was no practical use to stay up much later than now, she was safe in bed, and all that mattered was that he get his rest now. Tomorrow he'd see to it he would help her.

***Forwarding to a more recent memory***

Four months pass as Badakku had taken great care of the Sky resident. When she had woken up the following morning she had no recollection of her own memories and she felt that the name Badakku had said was her own, at the least being close enough. Sedorouko had also found out that his own visitor had forgotten her past, and had take up the name Skyla, believing it was her own as well. His father never knew that she fell of the Sky and he intended to keep it that way, for there was no need to tell Skyla that she had fallen. Now those two became great friends, and Rashid never felt happier for his boy, although he was a bit confuse why someone would abandon a five year old child out in the wilderness.

Now Celina was outside near the city walls, cleaning and gathering the herbs and vegetables she wanted for a present for Badakku. He was ethereal. He never spoke back and respected her needs. In fact, she was sort of, becoming affectionate towards him.

However, Badakku seemed to be gone almost every day, or somewhere inside the huge Villa of his family. At times she'd ask his brother where he'd be, and what he'd usually do. All he said was that he was a Banker, and that he needed to go and deliver his paperwork, much to the maiden's displeasure. Seeing her act like that, reminded Taurese how much attention his little brother was giving the girl than to the one he was susposedly courting, which Badakku was ignoring attend to.

Humming to herself, Celina collected the herbs and her pickings of tomatoes, mushrooms, onions, basil, and garlic, and return back to the city keeping the basket near. She was persistent to make him a hearty feast, with a finely prepared main course, with the knowledge of a recipe she had read in the library. Celina continued to walk about, until a woman with coarse frizzy hair walked up to her and then cornered her.

"YOU!" She yelled in irritation. "You're the one who stole_ my_ Badakku from me." She sneered. The girl she had trapped now was far more beautiful than her; no wonder Badakku had stopped seeing her. She always did know how he'd end relationships, and she didn't want the girl to take him away from her, so she stalked her for days. Cumbera still had a chance; as long as she could scar her mentally, then her plan would work.

She then harshly threw the basket out of her hand, and all the vegetables rolled away on the floor. "You're a pretty girl aren't you; with those large locks you wouldn't happen to be hindered by them. Well then, why don't I help you out with that?" She yanked onto a handful of Celina's hair and pulled out a dagger, intending to hack off large pieces of hair, and spoil the perfect beauty despite her protests.

She cut the young girl's hair up to a terrible work of choppy shoulder-length hair, leaving her weeping with the abuse the woman she once thought was a nice person dominate. Cumbera threw the large locks away, some at the girl's feet in disgust and spoke once more . "That'll teach you to mess with me. Don't take my Badakku away, cazzo di cagna(Fucking Bitch)!"

Cumbera was about to leave, but Celina was insistant with herself in making a stand. Somehow, she knew deep down inside, that she had to make her point clear.

"_Your_ Badakku." She started despite the tears streaming down her face. "Badakku doesn't tolerate liars, nor is he owned by anyone. He's the most kind and generous person there is, and I don't think that some one like you deserves to be with hi-" She was cut off with an angry punch to the face. Cumbera was tired of that child speaking back to her that she decided that now she could teach her thoroughly. Cumbera threw the girl into the wall and then prepared for the bashing, lifting her arm up to initiate.

A masculine hand came up from the side and grabbed her own as she was a few inches from landing a strike. "Let go you fucking _bastar_-." It surprised her even more so that she was caught by no other than her recent lover.

"B-Badakku!" She put on her most innocent look of surprise. Badakku paid no heed as he saw the girl with many red streaks of tears, obviously hurt by..this Bitch! '_Taurese was right. She is desperate._' He thought.

"Badakku I didn't know you where the one to-"

"Save your breath." He coldly interjected. He then pulled Celina into his hold and reassured her, whispering into her ear like a father would do for his frightened child. He then lifted her up and walked away.

"Badakku, I order you to stay this instant!" She yelled out.

"It's over. I thought there was something about you, but what happened now... I guess this speaks for itself." He left, leaving a despaired and shocked woman stand in place, seeing her plan greatly backfire as her object of affection left with another woman in his arms. '_This...This won't be an easy victory. You haven't heard the last of me, CELINA!_'

Badakku held his new lover in his arms and carried her away, into the Villa and tended her, just as a lover should.

-x-

Hours later, when Taurese finally heard the two finish with their '_preview of Honey moon_', he awaited to see what his brother would come to ask.

"How'd it go?" Usually he would not get personal, but this was his brother's mate he just established!

The younger didn't look his way, but gave a dejected sigh. After what happened recently, he doubted her could stay in Monteriggioni with Celina. They finally revealed their feelings, and she also wanted to be his significant other. But to leave peacefully, they'd have to go.

"_Fratello_, I'm afraid I have to go."

"What!? Why?" He couldn't believe it. His brother was deciding to leave him to be with the girl. He could understand from what he was told by his friends, but leaving entirely!

"Celina was attacked by Cumbera today. She was desperate, attacking her because she saw her as a threat. All I wanted was to find my mate. But I got myself into trouble. What's best is that I move away."

"Where will you go?" Taurese asked. His brother could not possibly think of a new hom to go to in such short notice.

"Firanze. It's a beautiful piece of land with a respective house I invested in for a few years. I was interested in using it for stock, since I have done great work back at the banks, but I guess I can make due with the place and make it a home. Renaissance has been great for that city" He answered sincerely. "Fratello, I want you to come with me. Certainly you could not stay here in peace after what happened. I'm sure there would be people who would revolt."

Of course, Taurese knew what he meant was out of kindness, but he couldn't help but feel offended by his brother, telling him indirectly that he could not handle a few problems if he stayed. "I'm flattered, but I prefer fighting like a man, to filling out balance sheets_._"

Badakku couldn't feel a bit of a tang of betrayal in his heart as he heard those words. True- he had been raised to stand up for what he believed in. But if he was going to be able to peacefully be with his mate and help her find her friend, if she could still remember who she was, then he'd need to be without restrictions.

"Alright then. I'll be at this address if you ever need to write letters or anything." He said whilst pulling out a letter.

***5 Years later***

Badakku finished up with his investment paperwork for Count Alliata, as he was anxious to get back home and be on time to be alongside his wife for their second child. Over the last few years, Badakku had spent his free time searching for Kalani, but he had no luck and he never told Celina about Kalani; it would bring her hopes up if he did.

Jumping over the rooftops, despite knowing better of it, he landed on the roof of his palazzo, the one the workers had finished remodeling four years ago. He then jumped down into the courtyard and entered the building, just in time to be greeted by one of his live-in servants, Ciana.

"Raddicio has been put to sleep for now, Lord Badakku. Annetta is with Celina as of now. She is in delivery as we speak."

He thanked her and rushed over to the room at the otherside of the building. He then opened the door boldly but cautiously as he knew a woman must not be distrubed at times like this.

"OH, MY LOVE! MI DISPIACE(I'm sorry)! I was at the bank when they told me! Did I miss it?! Am I too late?" He asked, walking right to her side. Celina was covered in sweat as it took a great amount of energy for her to go through another delivery. She looked into her husbands lovely onyx eyes and then at the newborn that resembled his father like a carbon-copy.

He followed her gazed as he saw the child in Annetta's arms. "Give him here..." He stated with decent command.

"Badakku?" Celina began, worried about what how he would handle the newborn. When Raddicio was born, she almost had a heartattack when his father had left him unattended on the changing table; luckily his father caught him in time before he fell off. After all the years they had been together, Celina had been inducted into the Brotherhood, and she made a great deal on her part to keep their son from knowing of his assassin heritage. Now, she had another child, one who would have to be kept away from their secrets on top of the older sibling, making it more of a challenge for the secrets to stay hidden.

"Shh. My love it will be alright." He said with his son in his arms. He lifted him up, the huge doe eyes looking straight into his fathers, somewhat taking in the new presence and recognizing him as Father. He did in fact looked like him, Badakku knew for a fact. Raddicio highly resembled his grandfather, Solan, which brought him the happiest moment of his life until now. He could not lie though; both the births of his children were the happiest moments of his life.

"Tu sei un Valogna. Tu sei un combattente. Così combattere!(ACII Line. Giovanni to his newborn son)" He whispered, bringing Annetta to clutch her hand, knowing and his son to reach up for him. He then began to cry out as the cool air finally caught up with his warm body as his father cooed at him, making the boy appreciate the care.

"Listen to him! What a fine set of lungs!" He showed his boy to the others. "What shall we call him, my love?" Badakku decided that Celina would be given the honor to do so, since he felt it was wrong of him to do so for being late.

"Rotto. Rotto Valogna De Firanze." She replied. (**T/N: Ahh. SO this is where Rotto comes into play. When does Xetsu come out?**)

"And indeed he shall be."

* * *

Sedorouko finished his twentieth lap around the lake as he always did for his rounds. At ten years, he had already accomplished more than what regular apprentices do. His father had been inaugurated as Head Master, making him more expected into becoming a full-fledged Strider.

"You're doing great!" Skyla said as he ran by, catching a quick snack, a quince. Skyla and Sedorouko had become the best of friends, much closer than with anyone else, even more than when he used to be with his brother. Andres had gotten over his replacement, usually teasing his brother about his attraction, seeing their relationship as if they were a couple. Sedorouko's older brother could suspect that the two would bond in the future and he was a bit of an annoyance when implying about that, but nonetheless, Andres was still respectable in Sedorouko's eyes.

"Thanks." He cut the fruit in half and offered a piece to his friend. "Skyla." He began, her eyes perking up to meet his, expecting something of a task from him. She would gladly do so, since he was always there with her when she'd need him.

"Yes."

"I was wondering. What do you think it's like to fly."

"I wouldn't really know. Maybe it's like the leap of faith, only instead of falling, you sort of stay in place and glide through the skies."

He remembered how the leap of faith first felt. It was an amazing experience, since it felt like he was with the eagles. However, Sedorouko did love being with Skyla, with his father almost always at the fortress which was about an entire day's run to the place, he'd stay back in the woods with his friend. This meant the two would usually be left alone for most of the week, at least his brother checked up on them to see if anything was up.

Frankly, Sedorouko didn't care whether or not he be left in the house, because whether or not his family was there, he'd still train to exceed his limits and become a Strider. But that was not all of his personal motivations for training.

'_I'm going to be the best of the best. Don't you worry about me, Skyla. One day I'll find out where you came from._' "Well then, I guess it's time for me to get back to training. Better get going; see you in a bit, 'kay?"

"Alright. I'll have dinner ready for when you come back." She replied.

**A/N: OKay guys, finally got this chapter out. It's practically a set up before we get more into action. Next chapter will skip about fifteen years, give or take I add a scene with nine-year old Rotto. And yes, Rotto will take the role of Ezio Auditore, and that means Burori(Broly) will be Vieri. There also was a reference to one of my favorite characters to use in the Capcom vs. Series, which is how I imagined the father of Taritzu in appearance, at least because there are pictures of Kid Prince Vegeta and several of Strider Hiryu having resemblance. R&R**


	3. Receding Tides

**ANCESTRAL MEMORY STRAND ONE: Second half**

**Era of First Rutabaski: The Second Greatest King**

**Interesting fact for the day: The Saiyan version of renaissance era is has much more scientific breakthroughs compared to our world's, making some findings exist faster in their time. As such the era would be something like 1500's (Starting point) to 1780's (about eighty five years afterwards). Makes them a pretty advance society considering this part of the story is taking place in about 7000 years Before Age in the Dragon ball universe. **

**T/N- Taritzu's notes**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Receding Tides**

Badakku remembered about his promise he made to his older brother. Over the years, he wrote back to Taurese to keep in touch with the family. As it turned out, his father had passed away, his little sister had bonded with her mate, and their order faced a new threat- King Perikato. He didn't know why someone of the De Lupo descent would turn against them, but he was a great threat to the people, now that the southeast countryside, the more carefree part of Kairne, had constant purging.

Perikato had sent men to pillage, raid, and burn down the villages. They even began to capture and sell slaves, something that their first king abolished and would be punishable by death ever since Firanze De Lupo had established freeing the land from the military tyrant, Nobunaga.

And those who have learned of the treachery, had themselves executed, or at times, sent into work camps. He ruled with an iron fist! Such an unjust tyrant who kept a manipulative public image- that two-faced bastard. He was lucky the grand city known as Firanze was in the flourishing district, with it being near the center of Renaissance, the city-state of Atheos.

He wished he could take him out, but since the order knew how tricky it would be to work with political matters, especially with the King being of high status, they'd have to figure out a way to replace the King without causing a violent uproar. He knew his family could be in danger still, now that the King went Templer and the neighboring family, especially the head of their household, Barugos **(T/N- This is Past life Paragus?)** da Folle **(T/N- Must note that Da Folle means "Insane".)** started an unfriendly rivalry with him, but he had to think positive; he knew he had friends in the city that could help him out.

Badakku returned from his deep entranced thinking to place his attention back with Celina. They would have spent their lives together for almost fourteen years by next thursday, and so he got the week off to spend with his family. She felt him return to her and wrap his arms around, in a protective and sympathetic way as they were alone in the room. She giggled as he began to nibble on her ear again, but remembered that her son was just around the corner in his own room.

Rotto had grown up pretty quickly, his first baby steps being at six months, and he always seemed to look lost in his imagination. That was supposedly normal though, Annetta telling her that Cancerian children would be in that stage of imagination since he was born on June 24th. Although it was a good thing Rotto's imagination was normal, he did need to learn the difference between reality and illusion. So every afternoon she'd keep an eye on her son to see what he was up to when he played in his room.

"Please, Badakku.. not now" She huffed between ruffled breaths. He was persistent, wanting her there and then before having to attend his part of the Brotherhood, but Celina was more than wise when it came to restricting her children from learning... certain subjects at their age.

He growled under his breath, frustrated as he was continually being put off. He needed release, and he couldn't exactly leave his family at a time like this, when they'd be most vulnerable. His thirteen year old son Raddicio was at school, and his newest child, Brussel as he named after his father, who the nanny was looking after. He was born sickly, and it almost brought Badakku's heart to flounder knowing that his third son would not make it past his childhood. He really did love his children.

"So? We can just.. close Rotto's door and do it inside the bath house." He whispered at her neck, causing her to shudder with his _charming_ forwardness. With his calloused hands, Badakku began to work around his wife's clothing, finding the simple yet elegant and sophisticated designed gown to hinder his efforts. Of course, with all his attempts at getting release and Celina backing away and trying to get back in the play room, Rotto was bound to hear his parents silently arguing again.

"Your son is watching." She used her trump card. Rotto had indeed come up to the door and see what was up since his mother said it would only be a moment that she would use to talk with his father. He had been busy playing with an imaginary friend, who he had named Kalote. There was something about the kid that made Badakku wonder about him, knowing that his boy had this sixth sense that allowed him to see and hear better than the average person, so he was not surprised when his mate had told him this.

"I know."

"You should go talk to him." She immediately retorted, finally getting him to break from his attempts at sexual escapades. She heard the satisfactual reward known as the dejected sigh of her husband as he gave in to her.

"I will." He told her. He let go, knowing that in a few hours he'd be meeting up with Count Alliata and Niccolo il Saggio, a diplomat and political philosopher that made himself scarce to the Templers while he posed as a simple playwright.

"What are you doing, Rotto? Is there something on your mind?"

He looked innocently at his father, unsure if he could tell him of the conversation he was having before. Truth be told, he felt frightened for the first time in his life to find out what his father would think of him, but he needed to know what he'd think of his son being able to see things that others could not. He didn't know that his father had known this for most of his life.

"Papà, I want to show you something, but I'm not sure if you can see it." He said.

"Go right ahead." Badakku encouraged his son.

"Okay, but, could you wait until I get it ready?"

"Sure."

The nine-year old son took out one of his treasured items, a wristband of their family he had been given as a gift from his uncle, and placed in a box. He then got a few of the many beads he kept collections of and messily placed them in the center, then finished by closing the cover. While Badakku thought he had finished, Rotto had whispered a question to his imaginary friend, a harmless question nonetheless.

"He'll be answering soon." He softly told his father.

"Rotto.. Who will be-" His son interrupted him, using his second sight, momentarily changing his eye colors to navy blue, regardless of his natural graphite-gray ones. He heard as the beads in the carefully stationed box shook around.

'_What sorcery is this?_' Badakku held in his breath when he saw his son move forward to open the box. By all regards, he was not easily frightened, but sorcery was one of the things he had crammed into his mindset that was harmful in the wrong hands, even if it was in the hands of a child and being used to the smallest degree.

"Papà, he says we'll have an ominous future ahead of us." His voice seemingly holding the best of his worry behind him as it wavered.

"ROTTO!" His father snapped, causing the boy to flinch from the sudden outburst. "Put that thing away and don't you _ever_ use that ever again." He commanded. He was truly afraid of what it had spoken of to his boy. Something bad was going to happen, and he couldn't afford anything happening to his love ones. It was best his children or anyone else for that matter had to worry about what he had to almost everyday.

"Yes, _Father._" He dejectedly told his father.

**[Three years later at the village in Ordana]**

Sedorouko, now 21 years, an Elite Strider, as well as a father, walked along with his mate and his three-year old boy, Xetsu. Xetsu looked a lot like his father but the long hair like his mother, Skyla. He had dark onyx hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and many messy locks that made him look more like the tough boy he was, albeit that he looked incredibly cute trying to keep up with his father walking with a double-step gait.

"Mama, where does _Baba_'s friend live?" Little Xetsu began. He really was anxious to meet his father's friend, Thayne the mate of Ayane Valogna. Supposedly he would be his future mentor if anything ever happened to his father. When he'd come of age, he'd also be ready for his father's direct training, although he'd usually listen to his theoretical lessons almost every day, but first Sedorouko had to work out some paperwork with the others today, since they were lacking several members in the fortress bureau after they intercepted the order to kill the Duke of Viriàto.

"He lives near the river, but still within the village." Skyla told her son. Xetsu held on to his mother's hand and took notice of the scenery. As expected, when they walked out of the forest path, he could see the huge plains that rolled across the horizons inside the valley. And there was a large lake at the bottom of the river, the same that Xetsu carefully studied as he walked with his parents to the village.

Sederouko greeted his friend when they arrived as he was waiting for him. He told Skyla that she could stay with Xetsu to keep an eye on him if she'd wouldn't mind, and so she did.

"Hello Skyla. It's a pleasure to see you today." Began Ayane.

"The same thing goes for you, Ayane. You look as great as always, since it's been long since... well, you know." She lightly touched on the subject of her father's passing.

"Ah. I'm glad to hear you care about me as much. You know I have a child of my own, right?"

"Really?! May I see?"

"Kara, come here honey."

A little girl with dark Brown hair, long to the back of the knees, slightly wispy/curly, her skin almost a light Almond brown, as well as her warm bluish tinted black eyes, came quick to her mother's call.

"Yes _Mama_?"

"I'd like to introduce you to a friend, Skyla."

Kara gave her a smile and greeted the mother, like she was a friend. She was very respectful of others, knowing how to behave and share her sympathy.

Skyla was a bit confused with the child's behavior, comparing her boy with the girl. She appeared to her as a warm-hearted and easygoing child. Her son would always be determined and positive, at times being a bit more childish than she was herself due to his stubborn and prideful attitude.

"_Momma_." Little Xetsu's attention turned towards his mother. He was curious to what the commotion was all about if it got his mother all riled up. "Who are you talking to?"

Kara tuned her attention over to the boy. There was something about him that she felt a bit attracted to, something that she couldn't exactly put her finger on, a feeling of long-lost energy.

"Xetsu, I'd like to introduce you to your "aunt's" child. Her name is Kara." Xetsu and Kara locked eyes as their mothers showed them to another. Time seemingly stood still for Kara as the boy, older than her by about two months, began to look her over carefully, intending to study her if she'd make a wonderful companion. She could feel his eyeful gaze pierce into her while she unknowingly held her breath, subconsciously wanting him to accept her.

After what felt like hours for Kara, Xetsu smiled brightly finding her of great use for the near future and laughed at her baffled expression. "Don't worry about it," He cheerfully returned to his chuckling as he reassured. "Wanna play?"

Kara agreed and followed the boy as he ran off quickly to a more open area. "Play where we can see you two!" Ayane yelled out her orders.

Skyla felt herself smile brightly, proud that her son was more open to Kara than he ever was with other children his age. Something was telling her that those two would become closer than they'd ever could imagine.

**[Later in the evening]**

Thayne, an escaped-orphan-boy-thief-turned-master-assassin being influenced by his adopted father-figure, Bruxel, and one who wore tan Assassin robes and a headband designed to signify his native heritage of the east region, both with teal sashes, finished training the novices as soon as he filed out the papers for the Bureau. Sedorouko had spoken about having his son being trained by him if anything were to happen to himself in the future, and he somewhat felt dignified being chosen as the boy's mentor in the future.

When the two fathers return to the spot they agreed to meet in the morning, Kara ran up into them, panting heavily and with an uneasy feeling. Thayne normally knew his daughter was not someone who was over vigorous when it came to physical activity, so he knew something was up.

"Kara, what's wrong?"

Before she could respond, Thayne noticed Sedorouko sprint across the forest clearing, jump across the branches of the trees simultaneously, and dive into the river where the current was stronger due to a storm the previous night.

His wife came running from around the house followed by Ayane.

'_Oh no.. No._' Thayne saw the little boy, drenched in the freezing cold waters along with his father, despite wearing a more loose and simple assassin's outfit being sleeveless and a single shirt that wrapped around him tightly, yet left a huge mystery about how he kept the multiple throwing knives a secret.

Obviously the child was unconscious, with him not moving at all. "Take him inside, now." Sedorouko ordered calmly and in a respectful tone.

Thayne did what he did, being accompanied by his mate and the mother of Xetsu. Kara, being afraid of what had happened and what would become of her recently forged friend, stood in place, not remembering the little fact that Sedorouko was still with her.

"He'll be alright." He broke the silence and relieved the girl from her worries. '_He should be... at the least._' He cautiously reassured himself despite knowing full well his boy received his battered and bruised punishment when he got carried off in the river. No doubt Xetsu was never one to give up no matter what the odd were. He may of not have the knowledge to swim, but his resolution and quick thinking bought him enough time to survive before he lost consciousness and missed holding on to the river boulder he found him grabbing onto.

It was weird that his son would disobey his mother or father's words; he suspected that Xetsu had done something that got him into the situation.

Kara still had her thoughts wrapped around the experience she almost would have had if it were not for Xetsu's awareness. She wanted to thank him in someway for his unconditional gesture, when he'd awaken again.

little did she know, he wouldn't act the exact same way from this point on.

**[Meanwhile back in Firanze]**

Badakku staggered inside of the living room where his mate awaited for him, even if it was up until midnight. With three broken ribs, blood slowly seeping out of the bandages he wrapped around his torso, and his left arm having a deep gash, he collapsed near the wide-eyed maiden. He fought against nine men who heavily protected the Templer King. He was unable to get to Perikato unfortunately, but he was able to take one of the men back to Niccolo and Alliata, where he would undergo interrogation for the rest of the information they were missing.

Celina caught her mate before he fell completely. She understood that he'd be coming home half dead several moments during their time together, being used to the Brotherhood's call to justice, but Badakku wasn't taking it easy between his day job or inherited responsibilities like he should.

"This is gonna hurt, so stay still," She cleaned the open area on his arm and then pressed on it with a cotton ball that she had slightly dipped in hydrogen peroxide. He winced slightly, feeling the burning sting of the fluid on his wound.

Although the product had a much higher price compare to previous kinds of disinfectants, the discovery of the said product two years ago had skyrocketed the economy with more exports and furthering their current knowledge of medical science.

"We're close to figuring out their plans, Lina." He staggered between words while his wife continued to cautiously work on the stitching. "We'll soon be able to find out where and how the Templer's are going to strike the Duke."

Celina remembered about the Duke. In fact, today when she was researching in the public library for more helpful information on Viriàto, she happened to meet a nice young man, about three years older than her first-born. She remembered how he was, charming and diligent about his work, which happened that he was a painter and currently studying the field of sciences.

"You know Badakku, I made a new friend today."

"Really? And how is she?"

"Well, what you believe my friend being a "_she_" is actually a "_he_", and he's a painter."

Celina was very intrigued by art, even the everyday neighbors and Badakku's clients knew well about her deep interest. Sometimes, Badakku would hear stories of men who would try to get closer to women by using their interests in their favor. He tried to ignore the very coincidence of something like that becoming a reality, but he couldn't help but ask who the man was.

"So, who is this person _exactly_?"

"Ah. He's a genuine man of his degree, very devoted to his work. I happened to buy a few of his work, very lovely by the way."

Badakku turn to see where his wife pointed over to and noticed the paintings she had safely put away. The first was of a few children in a landscape, one that turned out very lovely and of the east valley of their country. He had been in that place as a kid, and he had to say, the artist did a pretty darn job.

The second one was of something more surreal. The painting gave evidence of having one main depiction from afar, but as he looked closer, he could see that what he thought was ordinarily a simple large balloon, turned out to have a basket on the bottom of it while it was difficult to tell because of how clouds surrounded it.

'_He's an illustrious _Visiónisto (visionist)_..._' "Celina, does he happen to live in the city?"

"As a matter in fact, his apartment and workshop is only a few blocks from here. I even happen to remember his entire name: Bejíta Passíoni libertà di Píoneeri."

His arm reminded him he was in need of a much-needed rest, and so he quietly picked up his equipment and went into his study where the secret passage behind the fireplace was.

Tomorrow he'd see to it he'd finish his mission to sabotage the Templer's intentions and would rest and spend time with his boys soon after. Rotto was to begin his secret training and Radiccio was already of age for the beginning of his search for a mate. His boy would now be a man soon.

**[The Next Day]**

The people of Viriàto gathered around the Grand Temple of their fair major city as the Duke had made his way inside. It had been months since he was away, being out in the east side of the country to see what all the rumors had been about. His guards did not know of what business he would make, but it had come to his reasoning that something had to change immediately about the situation to restore order of their hierarchy. He would have to start by making allies with fellow Chancellors.

Although he did not know it, but the men who had agreed to his terms was an undercover templers, and Badakku was trying to file them out from the rest of the crowd.

At times like these, Badakku wished he could use his son's special ability, as it was him who at a young age, found him from within deep inside the building just as he came out of his secret room.

With no luck in finding the men, he rerouted his line of sight, choosing to instead climb the buildings behind the temple gates. He looked around him to see that there was no one around to see and become alert seeing him climb up on top of the roof and then jump across the streets. This was no easy task as he was practically handicapped with his ribs reminding him of the pain from the night before, but he also was a determined man and he had to get inside the temple.

The bell began to ring now, so he knew his time was only limited for the few moments it would ring until it indicated noon. The man they had inducted into the inquisition had a strong will, and so it took them almost from the previous night to nine in point the very next morning. It was a five-hour ride by horse back to get to Viriàto from where the assassin's base was, so he had to haul ass to cut major time.

Time was against him as the Duke had made it to the farther end of the room by the time Badakku entered by the seventh rung of the bell.

He had no more time to waste, so he quickly but surely made his way past the crowds carefully while staying alert with his eyes on the Duke.

Finally, the Duke knelt before the altar and made a short prayer. Badakku thought he saw a man with a black caped lined with red velvet inside look behind where he stood, but a moment after he return his gaze on the man, he was already walking up the aisle.

'_It's him. It's got to be him._'

The choir that begun their prayers began to get louder as Badakku's blood chilled when he figured it out. His initial reaction was to speed walk, half jolting forward, bringing the guards' attention to him as the people gave way.

"_Requiescat in pace..._" The man whispered and thrust a short knife through his chest cavity, straight at the heart and soon after, his companions pulled daggers of their own and shanked him to make sure of the mission.

Instantly, they all pulled out their sword soon after and fought against the nearby guards as Badakku was being kept away from the fight by the fleeing crowd.

"Stop! Do not kill him!" He yelled. If the man would die so soon, they would never be able to get anything out of their efforts. However, the templer had better plans for his fate, and so he welcomed the blade that sliced his very neck, a piercing noise of his windpipe cut in half and fell to his knees. The others had shallowed their own vials of poison, seeing the assassin, and following their leader's example. Death was a better fate than being abducted by an assassin.

'_Scopare questa_ (_Fuck this)._' He cursed his luck. Niccolo would not be happy to learn of these sudden turn of events.

**[Later after reporting his mission]**

Twelve year old Rotto sat across his sixteen year old brother, playing a simple game of chess as their mother overlooked their game whilst working with the loom. Rotto was strategizing, but his mind liked to wander a lot, making things difficult, especially since his main outlet, talking to his friend Kalote, had to be ridden of because of the respects he had for his father.

Badakku silently walked in and greeted his mate, who she made him forget of his current worryings and remember of all the things he had worked for.

"Rotto's learning fast. He's pretty much just like you in many ways." She said in his ear.

"Check." Radiccio spoke, smiled smugly at him, and then, like the executive banker he had worked under, took a sip from his glass of Cyser.

Rotto looked down upon his pieces that he thought all stood in vulnerable positions. His stressed mind couldn't process enough of the possibilities like he wanted to, so he knocked over his own king.

"Rotto," Their father finally speaking to them since he arrived. "Remember, you need to think ahead. Don't wait for your opponent to move."

Radiccio agreed with his father, nodding with all he said, knowing that his little brother was a bit slow in the competition.

"Anticipate, and suprise him."

Celina found herself beginning to smile, as the father of her children was having one of those bonding moments.

"How was your trip, father?" Rotto walked over and hugged him, refering to the excuse Badakku had used to explain his sudden business in Viriàto.

"Good, good." He patted the boy's shoulder and then began to speak of the current happenings he had missed for the day, specifically of Radiccio's handling of his father's clients.

Even though life would turn against his wishes one way or another, family would always be there for him.

**[Four years later]**

Sedorouko arrived back to his cabin at the mountains where his father had left the little home for him after he started his own family. Finding the familiar silence he knew of all the years he spent with his family, he knew his boy was out hunting for food.

Smiling to himself, he left his heavy equipment behind and sprinted out to find his boy how usually hunt near the lake.

Seeing his eight-year old son stay clear in battle against a kindle of bobcats brought him pride. He executed all the skills he learned over the years, truly making him a better warrior than what he was at that age.

Skyla had died of an epidemic a few years back, a virus that struck her from water poisoning, taking her and half of the village residents along. Xetsu was too young to know exactly what happened, but he did know that his mother was gone now, and it would do no good if he dwindled in the past.

Instead of grieving most of his days out of loss, Sedorouko never really let the pain get to him, and he replaced those feelings for ones that made him be a better father for his boy. With the rest of his family usually working, his brother having to train other novices and his father having to direct the entire brotherhood, Xetsu was really all he had left.

As he saw the boy shift slightly out of the last of the felines claws, Xetsu struck with his dagger silently at its throat, and prepared to take what he needed. Sedorouko notice his boy take a hack of meat and give it to a hungry wolf cub, being generous like his mother was.

"You forgot that one over there."

Xetsu faced his father, his serious expression changed to that of glee when he saw him. He left the large collection of meat on the lumber he cut for the crafts he would make later that day, letting the pup's father free to take it and feed the other hungry cubs.

"Alright, alright. I'll teach you today's lesson." Sederouko gave a quick rub on his hugging child's head, softly hurting the boy and testing him. "Go and get the stuff you missed, you little naive novice." He gave him another playful knock to the head.

"Hmph, your so mean. Why do you have to be so mean?" He played along. He then began to laugh and did as he was told.

For some reason, Xetsu was more affectionate after the incident four years ago, which made him question if he would or would not accept his heritage. In the end, his son proved to be wanting of his future; his soft nature still allowing for his heritage to root itself in his life.

Letting go, Xetsu grabbed the lumber he needed, being the son of the village carpenter, and return to take what was left of the hunt. He followed his father back to the cabin and then changed from his hunting clothing, and into a new and more comfortable open tunic he had made from the hides last month.

"Today's lesson will be how to feel your opponent by using your other senses." He pulled out a long red cloth.

**[That same evening]**

Rotto stood outside with his older brother, speaking about trivial matters with one another to pass the time, nearing the hours of curfew.

Radiccio was, by then, a father and a husband to his own mate and their child: Aaricia and Retta.

Being a 16-year-old, Rotto was new to the concept of looking for a compatible mate, which made him a bit nervous in speaking to the opposite sex knowing that he was doing so for marital matters as a main priority. With his brother coaching him about what to do and how to present himself, Rotto kept in mind how he would want his own ideal future wife to be like.

He'd like a female to share his somewhat sensitive, and emotionally responses, much like how his mother was to his father. Of course, he wouldn't mind if she would speak back to him, every now and then once in a while. That being said, he wanted his mate to be someone who could tolerate and keep him aware of the reality he'd daydream away from.

"What about that one?" Radiccio started once more.

A female that he saw every once in a while when he'd leave the home and deliver the letters his father asked of him. Many boys have fallen for this girl, as Rotto had noted, and they would all be turned down. He didn't know if it was because of her parents, her possibly being engaged, or even if it was simply her attitude towards the boys who try to approach without her consent.

This female was of course of a higher class, higher than his own, but not as high as a baronet, as he deduced from how she would act around in public.

"Oh! She is beautiful.." He responded carefully.

"Okay, then why don't you go talk to her?"

"Just like that? I don't know. What would I talk about when I do?" He doubted the girl would even bat an eyelash at him, let alone listen to him speak.

"It doesn't matter. See, little brother, with my own experience, most men who meet beautiful women are afraid of losing their interest, that they try so hard to impress them. However, no woman I have ever met would like to have someone making a extravagant scene over them, that those who simply talk and listen to them, have a better chance at scoring with them. Just make it up on your own, it'll be easy for you. You'll see."

Letting out a deep breath, Rotto left his brother's side and decided to go for it. Radiccio had a snide grin with his arms crossed, deciding to see how his first time would turn out.

When Rotto made it to his destination, he forgotten about his lines he rehearsed a few moments ago, so he opted for a smile instead, just to cover up his discomfort.

"WHAT?" The girl snapped, irritated that he was the sixth boy to have simply confronted her with the same tactic. She glared at him, but Rotto simply ignored it, making her review her own tactics.

"What?"

"Why are you just standing there?" She rhetorically retorted.

"Oh. Um.. Because I.. Wanted to ask you something.. which is.. well, what's your name?"

"Pft, one you'll never need to use." She inwardly laughed to herself after seeing him fluster with his words. He was something different compared to the others.

"Aspetta! (Wait!) I was planning on being really charming. And funny! Can't I just have a redo?"

She smiled, seeing his innocent gestures that really made him set apart from the others. '_Well he was right about one thing._'

"Oh well." Rotto shook off his loss. His brother laughed at his sudden defeat, walking over and intending on teaching him another one of his lessons passed down by their father.

"Rotto, you've done well. All is not loss, you've managed to make her smile! She'll remember you now."

_"Don't wait for your opponent to move. Anticipate and surprise..."_

"No, I can still fix this. I'll follow her a ways, see where she lives."

Rotto began to tail her, blending in with the crowd whom they all began to leave the streets to go to their homes. He closely followed her, until she felt a certain disturbance, seeing a shadow and stopped in place to see who it was.

Rotto stopped himself at the corner of the building, and climbed it. He thought it was him she had suspected, and he really didn't want to get caught, especially during these late hours.

He walked along side her, from the roof tops at least. He continued with his "_Research_" **(T/N- Stalking)** taking it easy most of the time, but as soon as they made it into the higher class court, he had trouble catching up with out her getting out of his sight.

'_Dannazione. (Damn it) Where did she go?_' He thought to himself of the possible routes she had taken from atop a lifted platform supported by a crane. He opted to use his second senses, seeing there really was no other choice for him to take the alternative.

Rotto saw a faint trail of red, leading towards a much more refined palazzo where she may have entered.

"I told you, I am not interested." Rotto could hear from the entrance.

"Si (Yes), but I am." An all too familiar voice spoke up.

"Get in line." She simply replied and shoved him away from the door. Burori was not willing to be dejected thrice on the same day, and so he grabbed on to the beauty's arm and pushing her on the wall, cornering his item and giving him the upper hand for once in his one-sided relationship.

"I think not, amore mio (my love). I think all this foreplay has gotten too far. I'm tired of waiting for your legs to simply open on your own. Don't you worry, I'll make sure to share the _love_."

Rotto walked in, inwardly hiding his anger for Burori taking the night's curfew to have an advantage on her.

"Che cazzo! (What the fuck!) What are you doing here? This has nothing to do with you!" He angrily seethed and saw his rival walk in.

"Nice to see you _too_, Burori. I'd think you're violating this young lady's perfect ending for a very productive day, unlike you."

He let go of her wrists, finally getting ready for the fight he was setting up for weeks against his rival. He would make sure he'd pay for that, his father had been custody of a month ago and now he was being criticized for what had happened.

The Valogna's had his father taken away under the decree that he had collected taxes for his own gain, and so they sent him to prison for what ridicule thy accused him of. Now, Rotto was here, _seemingly_ stalking him, merely for reminding him of his flaws.

"You will _pay_ for that."

He put his fists up, entering his fighting stance. Rotto reciprocated, but with a much more relaxed movement. He threw a hook at the younger boy, being untrained in one-on-one fistfights and Rotto simply put up his arms and defended.

Seeing an opening, Burori went for it, and was caught just as he went halfway. Next, Rotto threw his own fist straight to the older boy's side, followed by several barrages of upper cuts he had innovated in his mind, following his father's lesson.

He finished the fight with a crack to the chest, making him gasp out as he hit the tree.

Getting up quickly, Burori saw how Rotto was barely warming up, obviously he could keep on going, while he was already worn out.

"You will pay for interfering. Your whole family will." He spit at his feet and ran off, high-tailing it back to his home.

Rotto paid no heed to his claim, seeing as it was merely coward's talk and instead put his attention on the other person in the area.

"Thank you." She looked to the side, not used to being nice to boys after yearly routine. "That was very kind of you." She looked up to face him as she spoke.

"Are you alright?"

"I am, thankfully because of you... You asked for my name earlier. It's Serenna."

'_O-kay. I'll just make note of that and make a nickname for her. Well, at least if this is going where I think it is._'** _(T/N- What? Rotto, you really would be like that would you?)_**

"_Piacere_ (A pleasure) Serenna." He bowed. "I'm Rotto."

"Well Rotto. Looks like you've got yourself your redo." She moved in to kiss him on the cheek.

Rotto smiled as she went inside, leaving him be. '_Yes!_'

* * *

**[Far far away]**

A woman in her late thirties traveled far from her home where one of her friends had directed her to go. Years had gone by since she last saw of the love of her life. Since then, she devoted herself on getting revenge on that vixen.

Celina, she'd never forget that name.

She was freezing out in the cold midnight air, but it was all worth it. Cumbera could never find her old love after he suddenly left the city, but she was persistent. Years had passed as she alone, searched for him and that girl. How she loathed the girl with her very being.

Thankfully on her part, she had friends that were loyal, and from her friends she was given an actual recommendation from their friends.

It was weird that she had to go all the way to Vidal in the southern district of the eastern region. Things were said to be awry there, and so no one really moved over to the east any more these days.

But she never gave it a second thought. So long as she'd get her revenge, she didn't care ho she'd get it.

Finally making her way to the hidden cabin in the deserted woods. She knocked on the doors just as the letter instructed and waited. A few moments after, she was greeted by a man in a black coat, possibly the very one who replied to her letter.

"_Conte _Breigh, am I right." He nodded in response. He let her in, and then had her speak of the topic they had written about in the letters.

"Breigh, who is this person?" A second man questioned his fellow conspirator's actions.

"She is a customer, simply here for my services." He turned to listen to her. "Now what is this about, someone you wanted revenge upon?"

"Yes, you see, this _cagna_ (Bitch) had taken over my entire life. I wanted to take back what was rightfully mine, but she had taken everything with her and left all of a sudden."

"And how would we benefit from this if we help you?" Interrupted the same cloaked man.

"When I get back my possessions, you can have all the riches she has. All I want is the family she took from me."

They thought about it, finding her intentions a bit off. But she was a woman, and no one really could tell how the female mind would process, everyone was distinctly different.

Breigh carefully processed his options, and knew that if he were to actually go with what she asked, he'd need some sort of lead.

"If I do help you, I would need for you to tell me who this person is, at least a simple clue about who they taken would suffice."

"My friend told me about your skills in tracking people down before I've sent you those letters. Are you familiar with the name, _Badakku Valogna_?"

'Badakku!' Breigh inwardly gasped. The woman was looking for a means on getting revenge on someone who had good ties with the great assassin of Firanze. He just hoped she wouldn't mind him getting his own revenge on the man in the mean while. This was too priceless!

"I do. And we'll get right to the tracking, am I right men?"

"Hail Vegeta!"

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Double-crossing

**ANCESTRAL MEMORY STRAND TWO**

**Era of First Rutabaski: The Second Greatest King**

**Interesting facts for the Day: The Saiyans have two moons, each that when alone, have little power to give them enough Blutz waves for a power up in battle (Even though Oozaru is not achieved by everyone, the moon still gives them power when they fight.) unless the two align together, or it appears as a Hunter's or Blue moon: Which is about every 50 to 100 years for the first moon, or 7 to 15 for the second, much smaller satellite. **

******T/N- Taritzu's notes**

* * *

**********Chapter 3: Double-crossing****  
**

Rotto ran over to the piers where he and his fellow companions were readying themselves for the gang fight against Burori and his men. They awaited for the young noble to speak of the plans. With a serious face, he brushed his way past the other boys and shushed them.

"_Noi siamo insieme_! (We stand together!)" He shouted out to them.

"_Insieme_ (Together)!" They shouted back. Rotto found himself with the many replies of his loyal companions, all who had a problem with Da Folle.

"_Silenzio_ (Silence), my friends. _Silenzio_." He ordered. He shook his head, agreeing with their enthusiasm. "_Grazie_ (Thank you)." When he finally got their attention, he began remind the ones who were tagging along. "Do you know what brings us here tonight? HONOR! Burori da Folle forces his own miseries upon us, and slenders my own family's name. In some way or another, we are targeted by that wicked fiend. If we wor-"

A whistling noise caught his hearing as he saw a rock whiz by his head, to which he quickly moved to the side, just in time. '_Nice timing._' He knew who had just arrived.

"Enough of your nonsense, _Grullo_ (Idiot)!" The two rivals eyes locked, a fiery hatred burning through Rotto's very mind as he awaited for his passion. Fighting was not his priorities, but protecting the family was. He saw as his men began to rile up, but he calmed them down with a passive way.

"Why hello there, Burori. We were just speaking about you. I'm surprised to see you here. I thought The Folle were out of town today, perfecting their treachery? It makes me question the fact that you hire others to do your dirty work."

"It's your family that cries for help when there's trouble. Afraid to handle things yourself, I see."

"Your sister seemed quite satisfied when I "handled" her earlier. I believe it does not take many to take care of casual business, bu-"

"Uccidetelo! (Kill him!)" Burori interrupted. Rotto immediately found himself with a punch to the face as a large man had came straight at him. He dodged under the second blow, returning the favor. Burori's men were out skilled by his own, by they had more numbers. It didn't matter if they continued to beat the Folle's loyals if Burori was staying away from the fight. Rotto had to fight his way over to him and end this street rumble before it got out of hand. Soon, one of the men tried to catch Rotto off guard as he settled with another.

"Hey! Behind you." The newcomer knocked the fighter away from his little brother.

"Radiccio? What are you doing here?" '_I thought he told me earlier that he couldn't come because of Retta._'

Radiccio moved slightly to the side as they face of his new opponent made contact with the concrete. "I wanted to see if my little brother finally learned how to fight."

Rotto finished the second crazed fighter. "And?"

He laughed. "You certainly have style, but endurance is what counts. Lets see how many of them you can ruin before they get the best of you." He said as the rest of the men rushed the two siblings.

They fought their way out of the sudden disadvantageous place, losing themselves to the heart of the battle. Soon, the guards sounded the alarm, Rotto not hearing the signal as he continued to pound the unlucky fighter who stupidly called out his mother.

"FALL BACK. FALL BACK!" Burori yelled as he ran away.

Rotto let go of the fighter's collar, and headed straight for the coward before he got tackled into the hay stack by his brother.

"COME 'ERE!" They heard the Guards arrest several of the injured men. Rotto grimaced as the very thought of Burori slipping away from their fight replayed in his mind. He was _so_ close! '_Fucking Coward._'

"What the hell? We were so close to winning." He whined after carefully calculating the moment the unwanted guests left the area with the unlucky fighters. He quickly used his second eyes to see that the trail of his rival was still fresh; he could still take him out before the day was over and make it back home.

"Hold on." His older brother caught his sleeve. "Your lip." He added.

Checking where he pointed at, Rotto found himself staring at the residue of blood he picked up with his fingers; he hoped it wasn't his own. He knew all about how his mother fussed about her children involving themselves in battle, he thought it was mostly because of her overprotective maternal feelings, and a bloody scar would not help him if he had to talk his way out of his sudden excuse for leaving the house. Little did he know it was because she feared that a templer would identify them as the children of their father.

"Just a scratch." He deluded himself.

"Let the doctor decide." Interjected Radiccio.

"No, it's not necessary. Besides, I have no money for this doctor of yours." He quickly protected his choice. Somehow, Celina had a knack to be able to tell exactly what subtle changes happened to her children. That was how she knew exactly how Rotto was emotionally hurt at times, knowing why and how he had been affected.

"Wasted it on women and wine, haven't you?"

"Hey! HEY! I'd hardly call it wasted." He defended his girl. "If you are really going to bother me about this, then why don't you lend me some of your florins, then... or have you done the same?"

He casually laughed his little brother's remark off, remembering how he too had treated his woman. "You win Rotto." He pulled out the sack of coins and gave what he needed for the payment. "You guys should get out of here before the guards make their second search. They tend to do that a lot with these fights, you know." He told the six remaining participators in their rumble that had just climbed up from the side of the bridge.

"Come on." He said before running of ahead of his little brother. "The sooner we get done with the doctor, the sooner we can get home, and then I can pay me back by taking care of Retta for me." He said, jokingly.

With his scowl fading away, he followed him closely, noting the turns he took to get to the said doctor. And as he had said, the doctor was waiting for them at the courtyard behind the cathedral.

"Good afternoon, Doctor."

"Hmmm... The Valogna brothers. Why am I not surprised?" He noticed the wound on the younger sibling's lip. "You made quite a mess on yourself, young man. More than you would like your mother to know."

"It's nothing, really." Rotto quickly defended himself. He waited patiently, trying to keep his mind away from what his mother would do in reaction to his disobedience. On a day she seemed relaxed, she could be overbearing to the ever-patient Radiccio, so the two brothers always behaved well. Apparently, according to Rotto as he had once found out, the only reason Brussel was not targeted was because he was her favorite, which neither Rotto nor Radiccio could become angry over such a thing because they both knew of his health conditions.

Radiccio noticed his little brother's internal conflict, he decided to lighten the mood. "You must help him! That pretty face is his only asset." He jokingly pleaded.

"_Fottiti!_ (Go fuck yourself!)"

"There you go. Now get outta Here!"

"Grazie." They left the courtyard as Radiccio reminded him of his little escapades.

"Yeah, I guess so. It makes me wish that they are all this fun.. oh wait, they are." They shared a laugh, remembering the time Rotto had played the practical joke on their father. He was not happy when he found out, and neither were the boys afterwards, but they did find it hilarious to see their father bolt straight out the house early in the morning, giving them the freedom to stay out late and experience a bachelor party that the others had planned for them. Their mother was the one to have found out of their little "trick".

"We should take the shortcut home, Rotto. No doubt father will give us a lecture for wondering where we've gone."

"What short-cut?"

"This one right there." He pointed over at the rooftops that went straight ahead, passing the chapel and onwards. "Race you home."

There was no denying that the middle child was faster than his older brother, making short work of him when he climbed up the chapel. He was distracted, looking up at the sky, remembering the tale of what his father had told him when he received the necklace of his mother for his coming of age. It was the same moon that shined brightly upon his parents when they first met. Everything would have been perfect, if it were only so that Kalani was never lost.

He ignored his intuition, a feeling of an ominous presence lurking around the city, and instead, noticed the light at the third floor of his beloved's room. '_There will be time for me to get home, later._' He decided before jumping down.

**[At Xetsu's Village]**

The eight year old continued to search for the last of his friends as he was the one chosen to find the others. It was a particular easy game, the first part of it being that he knew how to track the kids down. Using his second senses, young Xetsu tracked down his cousin, Cilan. **(T/N- Even Zilan is here.)**

"Gotcha!" He yelled out, grabbing onto his, younger-by-two-weeks, cousin's tail. He applied enough pressure to keep him from leaving, but also made sure not to over do it as he was much more sensitive with that specific detail. Worried he would fail his older brother Fenn, Cilan slowly submitted to him, planning out his escape. With hungry eyes, gleaming in the setting sun like a hunter who was enjoying the thrill of the hunt. Cilan knew how much his cousin could get competitive, contradicting his serene nature, but he wasn't going to be the one to give up so easily because he feared the bruises that would be repaid unto him.

"Give up."

"Nev-vaarrr!" He twisted his legs around the older boy, bringing him down with him, where the two began to fight for dominance. The two delivered nicks and bruises onto one another, each fueled by the need to win. While Cilan was worried if he would even make a difference or just delay the inevitable, Xetsu was having fun with his little cousin who was, for the first time, giving him a challenge. Pretty soon, he found himself in a headlock, knowing he had lost the battle.

"HAHA, I WIN AGAIN!" Xetsu chanted happily. He continued to praise himself, oblivious to his little cousin's tears that were beginning to roll off of him. Cilan was a sensitive kid, born as the little brother of the harsh child known as Fenn. It was hard enough to cope with his older brother, but with how his identical cousin was putting him down, he could help but bawl.

His cries reached the young boy's ears, shifting his mindset back into a caring one that he was known for. Xetsu saw his little cousin continue to wail, but he really had no idea why he would be so hurt by losing. "Uh, C-Cilan? Calm down, it's just a game."

"I-I... I don't like this. I don't like how my big b-brother always e-expects me to w-win. I can't lose, please. He t-told me that if I lose again, I'm n-no better than a sissy girl." He said with the tears continuing to fall. Xetsu may have been affectionate to everyone, but Fenn really made him mad to know how cold someone in the family could be. He'd show him, he'd show him it's not always important to win. He'd do that, but first he had to calm his little cousin down. He was to be eight by next week while he was only a few months away from his, and his training was about to become more overwhelming for the boy, to which if Cilan lost his self-confidence, he wouldn't be able to become more than a novice.

"Alright then. Cilan, I'll tell your brother you won this game," He immediately lit up, a warm gleam shined in admiration for the older boy. "But if and only if, you can give me, a little bit of those "_Fritters_" when you get back from the city. Got it?"

Cilan nodded his head, intent on keeping his promise to his favorite family member. He looked up to him, more than his own brother. Even though his father treated them equally, he thought his father was bias because he looked like him and his uncle.

"Alrighty then. Let's head back."

**[Later]**

After waving his uncle's family good-bye, with a spiteful glare directed an unseen by Fenn, Xetsu waited in the house for his father to return. Bored with himself, Xetsu looked down upon the special necklace his mother left him. He never knew much of what had happen for her to have gotten so sick all of a sudden, and why his father was always alone at night, lonely unlike the other fathers. Of course, Sederouko was very devoted to his mate, so he couldn't exactly say he didn't miss her now and then despite his appearance to be strong for his son.

He grew bored with the jewelry, and instead, opted to learn a bit more from his father's books. He was particularly interested in the short blade of his father, the one that was all made of a gray metal. It had to do with their first king, Firanze De Lupo, as he was the original wielder, and Xetsu very much saw the man as a role model. Xetsu wanted to be as great as him, a brilliant fighter for the best of the people, and he was in luck, for his father had told him stories as how he was the original founder of their order's establishment in Kairne.

Tired from today's mission, Sedorouko walked into his house late at night. He expected to see his son asleep in his bed by then, but was instead, greeted by a hyperactive kid.

"_BABA_! Welcome back." He jumped up into his arms and was almost dropped when his father felt his gut disapprove of the rigorous activity he had for the day. Xetsu remained ignorant of this as he wanted his father to tell him about another one of the tales he wanted to learn.

"_Not now Xetsu._" He stopped himself when he realized how harsh his sentence turned out. "I mean, let me rest up a bit. I'm tired with today's activities." Sedorouko patted his son as he said that and left the room to refresh. He felt very diminished of his energy today, and had almost cost the lives of his fellow Assassin brothers. He had to get his mind off of the problems he had.

'_I fear I'm not going to live long enough to see our boy grow up, Skyla. Not with how I'm taking care of myself._' He pulled his clothes off, carefully making sure to not irritate the mended wounds he had took care of. The Templers were getting better and stronger as the weeks go by. It was also the very first time he had a target escape from him, earlier that night. He didn't really know much of the man's name, but he was sure of a few things: he was pretty darn fast and strong despite wearing the heavy iron manica and boots of a Pyrastrene Knight. The man was also an odd fellow, seeing as he had many opportunities to land a devastating blow on him when his back was turn, but instead, he acted with honor, something the Templers lack today.

Xetsu awaited for him on the edge of the couch, with the book that his father and the father of his own, and so on, had read to since their family name existed. He could feel his son's anxiety, wanting to know more knowledge that the book had to offer. He'd comply, but first he took a swig from his Absolon drink in shots, a charred black alcoholic drink famous for making the drinker forgetful of the earlier events they want to forget and its heavy hangovers that came with the morning after. Yeah, he'd practically destroy himself now, and deal with the consequences tomorrow morning.

After taking exactly one shot, he could feel the pain from his body fade away, yet he made sure to measure it so that he could stay sober. "Okay Xetsu. What is it you want to know?"

He thought about it, and soon came to a new question he never really got to ask. "_Baba_, what does our name Rutabaski mean?"

Sedorouko tried to remember the lessons his father had instilled into him as a child. Andres was the one who knew a lot about their family name and origin, but he also knew a small fraction about it too. "It means," '_Damnit! It's on the tip of my tongue._' "Of the wolves, and it's of Pyrastrene origin."

"Oh. Well that's a nice name. I like the meaning, sort of like King Firanze." He said in admiration.

Sedorouko simply chuckled, seeing his son, who obviously did not know of their proper ancestry. There was once a time when Xetsu should have been told of this a long time ago, but never did as he had to be away from home for his duty as an assassin.

"Xetsu, did you know? You and I are descendants of Firanze. The blade I told you that was his, it was not actually just given to my great-grandfather as a gift of a friend, but it's actually an heirloom."

"REALLY?" He perked up, his undivided attention full-grown attached onto his father as he told him of this. In return, he was answered with a warm smile, the ones he loved to receive from his father.

"And that means you are a De Lupo, a son of the chosen brothers. Remember how the chosen brothers were raised by the wolf?"

"The wolf who shall keep it, shall prosper, but the wolf who shall break it must die... The strength of the pack, is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack." He refered to the story of the two twins, and how it was their morality and tolerance that allowed them to unite with all and give them the strength to fight back against the oppressors for controll of the land and the people. "I know it's not really important, but why is the blade very important father?"

Sedorouko took a few moments to realize he was falling out of it now, so he answered carefully for the next few moments before he'd eventually black out. "It is because the blade was crafted by six blacksmiths, all whom were the best of that time. The blade was crafted to befit the user and his needs, out of the rarest of metals- of meteor rocks. It was said that the blade was as holy as one could get, for the metals it had been made of, was said to be of the Warrior Father- Zeta of our four gods." He then showed him the encrypted designs inside the fuller of the blade.

Xetsu could see that the design had what seemed to be representing stars. He also saw how the metal had a sharp brim, as it was very easy for him to get cut by just touching the edge. What made it special was it's unique yet swift design that allowed for efficiency. He wondered why his father never use the blade during his missions.

"What's it called?"

'_Eh? Such a curious boy, isn't he?_' "The name of Firanze's blade is Terava." **(T/N - Wow. Really now, should have guessed it would be called that when I saw the clues.)**

"Xetsu, it's time to go back to bed. I'm tired today, and tomorrow I would like to spend some time with you, since I have the day off."

"Okay Baba."

**[The next morning]**

Xetsu was excited to see what new lessons and places he would see later in the day, so he woke up a few hours earlier than he'd usually would, which he'd wake up near 10 a.m. despite his childhood energy. He was used to his father's training regimens, as he was really excited to make his father proud when he make it up the ranks onto his level. With all that tremendous activity he had lately, Xetsu would probably be the strongest of a bunch of fifteen year olds, but it also meant he was as tired as them.

He walked into his father's room, and saw how he had not waken up yet, snoring lightly as he was told he did at times. He wondered what his mother would do if she woke up this early, and he figured that a good breakfast would fill up both of their energy to start the day.

So when he went outside with his casual clothes- which happened to have consisted of the ones he'd wear during training- he decided to look for the special berries his father would bring home. Sedorouko was a fair but firm parent, as he had told many a times to his son that he must not wander away from the village unless he was accompanied by an adult. He totally forgot about that rule as he ran up the side of the mountain, going after the trail that led to the special area where the berries grew.

**[At that same moment]**

Nappa, a recently self inducted Templer, walked about in the valley in the northern-west parts of the country. He was originally from the places where his friends and family were abducted for labor, but he was an escapee. Although a few suspected of his heritage, no one in the Templer order could prove where he came from. Vegeta Briegh was an idiot for just briefly checking out his background profile and allowing him to stay in the order, Nappa thought. **(T/N- You know, this Nappa isn't as large as the one I know. He's probably more of average height.)**

He'd get back at them, but he still needed to work undercover, which was particularly difficult as he had traveled to see the son of the Headmaster of the assassin's Brotherhood, without causing suspicion. He only hoped the two men who kept an eye on him did not follow him to this place.

* * *

The two Templers, Zettwa and Coldin managed their way up the valley mountain as they inquisitioned a captured assassin for the mere purpose to get to the son of Al Mualim, if the rumours were true of the village's existence. The assassin was freed though reluctantly, as the newcomer, Nappa had told them about how the man would live the rest of his life with the guilt of knowing he had one of his own betrayed.

They had a particular amount of trouble finding the place, but Zettwa had a sharp eye, and saw a small boy rummaging about in the bushes. Zettwa hushed his companion, and told him to get the gun ready. While the kid was still looking for the ripest of berries, he looked up to see the sky.

Xetsu looked up to see one of the best viewpoints of his home. He could see the half dome of a mountain, the many running rivers that sprouted from glaciers from afar, it all looked beautiful as the sun shined its light over the valley. However, he was caught off guard when a man came up behind him and grabbed him by the arm and torso, then throwing him a few feet away.

Xetsu tried getting back up, but another man secured the boy in place by aiming his rifled musket at the boy. Since his father had told him of the dangers of a firearm, he knew what sort of damage it could make. Deciding to run back to his father's safety, he ran away quickly, hoping he could feint his path so that the projected bullet would stray away.

Xetsu never saw Zettwa stick his foot out to keep him from running away. By that time, Nappa happened to notice the two.

"Nappa? What are you doing here?"

"Same as you two." He simply retorted. He noticed the boy they attacked. "Exactly why are you two attacking a child?"

"Well, it not like any of us are having luck in finding the village." Began Coldin.

"And so we chose to asks this kid." Zettwa finished and then flipped Xetsu over. He noticed how the kid had exquisite features, contrasting with what the people they'd see every other day looked like. The boy was very unique, but he did see a familiar resemblence with some important historical person. "You look familiar. Where have I seen you before?"

He spit at the man's face, disliking the treatment of how he greeted him.

"That wasn't very nice." He signaled for Coldin to teach him manners.

"_Let me go_!" He unknowingly said in the language of ancient Euric.

"Listen to that. He's one of those escaped fugitives." Zettwa's statement brought Nappa's blood to run cold.

"He's very spirited" Grunted Coldin whilst Xetsu tried to snatch his arm away. "Who knows how much Breigh would pay for a new slave. He's very persistant too, maybe we'll have a little fun breaking him first. Might as well teach him how to act when he meets his new master."

By then, Nappa couldn't take the thought of a child being used in such horrible ways, so he intercepted the kid from the two. They raised their eyes in alarm, seeing as he would dare to compromise them and in extension, the word of their King.

"Listen here idiots. If we take the boy like this now, we'll only run the risk of alarming the father, and perhaps the son of the Headmaster. We came here for one reason and one reason only. I suggest you two stay in line, or you'll face some unwanted results." He turned back to the boy as he help him in place on a tree.

"We have... questions for your elders. Only tell us where your village is, boy, and you can go."

"Nappa, why would you le-"

"QUIET ZETTWA!" Nappa growled back at the ignorant templer. "I could snap your neck you know. A little more presure and POP! The sad little flame of your life extinguished." The next few lines, he had a hard time trying to face himself in the mirror afterwards for years to come, but he had to keep a good image for him to reach closer to the head of the Templers.

"You are a nothing. A speck of dust. You- and all your ilk. Living in the dirt like animals, oblivious to the true ways of his majesty's world! The wiser among you recognize the shape of the future. They throw themselves at our feet and beg for mercy... but not you it seems. No... you cling desperately to your ways. Too ignorant to know your folly. But I am not unkind." He let go, dropping the gasping Xetsu who's tears began to spring up. He could take a beating, but how he was treated came nothing close to his father's lessons about combat. He wasn't prepared for psychological warfare.

"Wha-" Nappa put his hand up in the air, giving the men a second warning.

"And so I spare you, so that you may carry word to your people. Let them know the sooner we are given what we need, the sooner you can return to your pathetic, empty lives. A fair trade, is it not?" He looked down at the recently calmed down boy and was instead, answered with a question.

"W-what... is your name?"

He scoffed, finding the irksome resistance quite a reminder of his own. He couldn't let that get to him though. He'd fix society, undercover and take down the Templers from the inside, even if it takes for him to act and live their ways to do it. "Nappa il barattiere. Whydo you ask?" **(T/N- il barattiere means the rogue.) **

"So I can find you." He threatened.

Nappa looked to see the two reactions, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. '_Just a couple of idiots._' He laughed it off. "I look foward to it." And he left the place, telling the other two to follow suit, but Coldin decided to knock the kid out just to be safe.

**[Twenty minutes later]**

_A five year old walked about, looking for his mother. Suddenly, he saw someone leaning against a tree, "Xetsu, I don't feel too good," she said weakly clutching onto her stomach. Xetsu, who thought this was a trick, put his hands on his hips. "Come on Mama. You'll be okay."_

_She could see he didn't believe her. She opened her mouth to explain, as she believed it had something to do with what she had drank earlier, but the world grew dark. Frantic squiggles clouded her vision and the world went black. Xetsu saw Skyla collapse on the spot and began to panic. He ran towards her shouting her name, but the mother stayed silent. "I'll go get help!" Xetsu yelled._

_He ran down the fields of the mountain to find someone to help him. He saw the open door of his house, noticing his father's signs of returning to the house. Running inside, he was stopped short by the wall like chest of the man. "Xetsu, why so serious?"_

_"It's Mama!" Xetsu said nervously, "She collapsed and she won't wake up! She needs help!" Xetsu said frantically. Sedorouko remembered about Renado, the elderly doctor that had moved in to the village, who had informed him of an epidemic going on. They went back to the tree where Skyla lay unconscious they carried the limp woman back to the house. Xetsu's father called for the old man to checked her for any signs of infection._

_"I'm not really sure what's wrong with her, but we came to late, she is now in a coma." Doctor Renado said to his father, while Xetsu sat on a chair by the bed. Holding her hand tightly, he sobbed onto her blankets._

_"This has been the fourth case this week." Renado spoke to himself, finding it a shame that such a lively mother had been taken under such conditions._

_"Doctor, is she.. will she be alright?"_

_"I-I have a strong feeling that... may I speak to you in a more private area?"_

_He nodded, hoping that she could make it out from the sudden illness, but felt a tang of sadness seeing his little boy in such a flustered state. When the two men left the room, Xetsu felt a weak and confined hand begin to stroke his locks. He looked up to see that his mother was smiling weakly, wanting to calm him down that not all would be lost. She pulled out the necklace she hand under her clothes, giving it to him. Xetsu stared wide-eyed, seeing as the pendant was something she deeply protected and had on for herself._

_"Stay strong... for your father." She told him._

***End Flash back sequence***

The son of the assassin groggily came back from the deep, unwanted sleep. He smelled the scent of smoke, a fire that was heavy all around him. Rubbing his head and walking down the trail to see what had happened while he was out, he noticed that the smoke was coming up from the bottom of the mountain. As he continued to return back to his senses, the birds and forest animals could be seen to run away from the direction of his home. If there was a time Xetsu was incredibly worried of his father, it would be now as he was his most vulnerable the mornings after a trully rigorous mission.

"No!" He found that the fire was raging from the place he feared it to be originating. The men, women, and children ran to all directions, trying to find safety in all the chaos. Many of them were not so lucky, as Xetsu could hear the recognizable gun shots of a rifle and the fallen casualties that were hit. In all the chaos, he was worried if his father was being overwhelmed by the men he encountered earlier.

"FATHER!" He chosed to use his second sight to find him. Happy that the golden trail of his father was still existing, he quickly made his way near the river at the edge of the mountain. Sedorouko awoke very alarmed that morning when he heard the indistinct words of the men heading for his home.

There was no time for him to prepare, so he chose the closest weapons he could use, which unluckily happened to consist of his hidden blade, a tomahawk, and a few throwing knives. He had no time to unsheath his sword as the men had ambushed him completely. Pretty soon, in the heat of the battle, one of the men, the shady one who had that glint in his eye, set the place on fire and it spread around. His ambushed battle had turned into a full blown purge.

When he heard his son calling for him, the other man who had a rifle, shot at him, but he quickly shot a throwing knife at him. "Xetsu." He stopped himself in time before the tree fell on him. "Xetsu, you have to get out of here."

"NO! I can't leave you. You're my dad." He protested.

Sedorouko could see his son having mixed emotions as the fire raged on. If he did not leave soon, the flames would engulf him. "LISTEN TO ME. GET OUT OF HERE YOUNG MAN. THAT'S AN ORDER."

Xetsu didn't want to disobey, but he also didn't want to leave him behind. "Xetsu, please son. You must be strong. Take my blade and run into the river." Xetsu flinched when he heard his father speak to him of interacting directly with open water. He had a strong case of Hydrophobia, but nontheless he had to obey.

Coldin looked at the two, seeing that the boy was in fact as Zettwa put it, someone they saw before. So as to be a jerk, he aimed his gun at the kid, and misfired as his neck was cut open by the father's tomahawk. Xetsu looked behind him just as he felt the courage to jump into the river to see that the second gun shot went straight through his father. He tried to yell out to him, but could not possess the ability to shout.

The last thing Sedorouko saw before the world went red was his son fall as the wooden platforms gave way from the burning factor and down into the river as his knees gave out from the fear. Hopefully he'd follow the right currents that would take him to Ordana.

**[Meanwhile, back with Rotto]**

'_Darn kid._' Badakku whispered his mind as he awaited his son to deliver the last of the letters. A knock went by on his door, breaking in on his conversation with Alliata. Rotto let himself come in, allowing for some fresh distractions.

"Ah, hello son. Do you remember my friend Alliata?"

"Good morning, _Gonfaloniere Umberto_."

"To you as well, young man." He briefly gave him notice and then returned to organize his papers.

"I trust you delivered the message?"

"Si, padre. (Yes, Father.) But it seems Niccolo is out-of-town."

"Hmm. I did not expect this..." Alliata nervously began to sweat under his hat when he heard Badakku speak. He couldn't get caught, his family was on the line.

"What does it matter. So you wait another day or two." He swiftly told the man.

"Listen, your mother has looked for you. I'll call for you again in a little while, but for now, see if you can help them."

"Are you sure?" He didn't want to see his mother that morning. If only word did not spread around so quickly in the city, then Rotto would be confident that his mother did not know of his sexual escapades.

"Yes! Now, if you'll excuse us?" He shot his son's hopes down.

He left the building, but instead of heading straight for his mother, he decided to see how his neice was faring.

"Retta, good to see you this morning. How are you?"

"Good, uncle Rotto." She sighed, wishing she could get the feathers that she and Brussel where going to use for a surprise. "But I want to get those feathers up on the roof. Would you mind?"

"No, not at all. Just give me a sec."

He climbed the roof, and retrieved the bird feathers. '_Eagle feathers? She's got a good eye._' "Here you go." She gave her uncle a bright smile. "Say, why do you need these feathers for, anyway?"

"It's a secret." She simply told him. "You know, Nonna (Grandma) has been looking for you. She told me it had to do with meeting a new friend, at least that's what she told me."

"Did she really?" Retta just hummed an approval and went back inside to meet her second uncle. They'd give Celina her birthday surprise tomorrow morning. Rotto remembered that his mother's birthday was the next morning, so there really wasn't much to be afraid of if he paid heed to what his father had told him. They'd spend the entire day before behaving for her, and then they could give her the secret surprise the two brothers had worked on. It would be a nice present.

In the garden, Celina tended to the delicate roses that she had nurtured with the help of her daughter-in-law. Turning around, Celina had to stop herself from berating on her son. "Good morning Rotto."

"Good morning mother, how are you." He cautiously reciprocated.

"Good, thanks for asking. I would ask the same for you, but seeing as how you recovered from last night's activity.." She led on to the fact he spent the entire night at Serenna's and caused another scandal.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course not." Her voice dipped in a fury of various harpies. "Anyway, I have an errand to run. I'd like for you to join me."

"With pleasure." He carefully replied.

"Come then. It's not too far from here." She led him out of the place and over to meet Bejita. Seeing the public as a perfect place to keep her son in line, she began on the basic facts. "I know about your fight with Burori..."

"What fight?" Rotto defended himself.

"Please, let's not play this game. I _always_ win." She poked fun of her boy. Really she was a master at deciphering, far greater than the average person in the city.

"He spoke ill of us. I could not allow him to continue. So maybe I set him back in line? What's wrong about that?"

"I'm sure he has enough troubles himself, seeing as he has to endure his father's shame with the accusations and all. Barugos Da Folle is many things- and none of them good." Her chuckling was held in to keep her stern disciplining figure complete. She was never good at keeping her emotions in line when speaking to Rotto. The two were very understanding of the other, which made her respect his decision to fight Burori, but it was not right to nurture this side of her boy. Mischief was a fine line apart from the work of an assassin.

"But even I was not prepared to know he was capable of committing murder." She saved herself. In reality, Badakku kept her in touch with everything through coded letters, making sure their children would not accidentally come across the truth too soon.

"What would happen to him?"

"I would imagine there would be a trial."

"Will father speak at it?"

"He'd have to. It was him that caught the man, so he'd the one with the evidence." With that said, Rotto finally realized why his father was so frisky with the messages being delivered.

"Ah, I just wished there was another way. With the authorities postponing the trial until now, I thought they already sentenced him. What if he manages a way out?" Barugos was known to be a sly man, as Burori was evidence of it running in the family. With his many scams, Barugos could rig the system unto his favor.

"You have nothing to fear. Everyone wants justice done. It is an unfortunate state of affairs, but it shall pass like any other day." '_Perhaps when Badakku comes back, I'll welcome him back, personally._' "Here we are." She knocked on the door of Bejita's workshop. Giving a few moments to pass, her artistic friend opened the door. By the looks of it, he seemed to be troubled, but he hid it as quickly as he met the Madame.

"Madonna Celina!" He greeted with the proper welcoming of cheek kissing. Bejita followed her eyes, noticing the young man next to her. '_He looks very much like the father._' He thought to himself.

"Bejita, this is my son, Rotto." She stepped aside.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Bejita bowed.

"The honor is mine." Rotto did the same.

He nodded in response. "Let me go and fetch the paintings. I'll be right back." Bejita left the mother and son. Celina found this as the proper way to teach her son of a perfect way to use his example.

"He's very talented."

"I would imagine so." He swiftly replied. Rotto really didn't care much. The man was just like his brother, but more in a reserved and less exciting way.

"Self expression is vital to understanding and enjoying life. You should find and outlet."

He scoffed at the mere thought. rotto had plenty of ways to keep himself occupied. "I have plenty of outlets."

"I meant other than vaginas."

"Mother." Groaned the young man. "I meant about the adventures I have in the city. I'd think it's safe to say I deserve the respect there is for a long distance traveller, don't you think?" Was his play of innocence.

"Right, and I'm the princess of our entire race." **(T/N- The Irony.)**

"Back to your house then?" Interrupted the returning artist.

"Si, si. Rotto, help Bejita will you?" Bejita was a bit curious to know of the kid, seeing as he was a friend. Besides, small talk was best for passing the time in moments like these.

"So Rotto, what do you do?"

"He's been working.. under his father." Celina interjected, choosing her words carefully. If she had said anything else, she feared that it would lead to a touchy subject.

"Ah. You're to be a banker?"

"For the time being. And you, art was it?" There was a small unheard sigh as Bejita took his time replying.

"In truth, it's been rather difficult for me to settle. Painting is nice, but I often feel like my work lacks... I don't know... purpose. Does that make sense? I mean, I'd rather contribute more practically. More directly. Architecture perhaps, but it sort of restrains you of creativity. Or maybe anatomy. I'm not content to just capture the essence of the world. I want to study it, change it for a better understanding."

"Well Bejita, I have no doubt you'll go on to do great things!" He sarcastically replied.

"I thank you for the kindness, my friend." '_Please, this guy is who my mother wants me to be like. NO, thank you very much._' They finally set the crates back down at the door.

"It was nice to meet you. May our paths cross again."

"Yeah, me too." '_He's certainly patient. I kind of like.. him. As a friend anyway._'

**[Later]**

Two men sat behind the building of the Da Folle's Palazzo, figuring out their next actions. The other member they awaited for came back with the news they so needed."Did you switch the letters?"

He gasped for air before answering his superior. It wasn't easy, but he was able to change the letters on the carrier pigeon as they told him so. "Yes, but someone was climbing the roof at the time, so I had to book it." He blew a strand of his lazy sandy blond hair. "Master Breigh, why is the letter so important?"

"Foolish boy, the letter is what we need to hit Badakku where it hurts the most. Today, we found out that the man will be leaving the city for the night, which means his lovely wife will be alone. The letter is meant to lure her out, near the outskirts of the city, and then we strike. Of course, her children will be having several different tasks at hand this night, and so she would be settled in her home. When she reads that letter, she'll have no choice but to do as it says. And it's all thanks to Alliata here, since he'll be a good boy to keep his family from harm and of course, my half-brother." He spat out in disgust at the mention of the disgrace of a brother. Bejita may have been rejected as a Breigh, seeing as his father had the child unintentionally out of wed-lock, but he did serve to great use for the Templers, even if he unknowingly gave his brother the advantage with the relationship he had created.

"But master, what about the customer? You made a promise."

"I know what I agreed to, and who's to say I can't play with a few toys in the process. I'll attack the female as the woman said, and then we can use that to get to Badakku, besides, she said she only cared to have the family that was taken from her. See now, that promises are quite easy to work around with."

"Oh I see." He praised his master. He was a true master mind, no wonder he was very a respected member of the order. "So I get the abandoned factory ready for the others?"

"Yes, you go do that. And perhaps, my little slave, I'll just might allow you to join in with the breaking of the belle."

* * *

"I'll be gone for a while Aaricia, tell mother that I've gone to deliver some important documents, you know." Rotto set off to pick up the gifts out of town.

"Okay, don't be long now." She replied, fixing up with the rest of dinner for that evening. At that moment, Celina walked in, as exquisite as always with a flair of attention bring all eyes onto her. Before Annetta or anyone else could speak to her of the current happennings, she picked up the message that was salvaged by Vegeta Breigh.

Reading it, she suddenly realized her husband had forgotten a couple of important papers. "I'll be back in a few hours Annetta." She picked up her coat and then left the house, heading to the opposite direction where Badakku and Radiccio had left to finish important business. She didn't know it, but the trial was postponned once again, but she didn't and there really wasn't anyone to tell her otherwise.

As she walked away and into the very outskirts of the city near the piers, more and more people became scarce, being that it was already past work hours. '_It sure is quiet out here. I wonder why Niccolo had sent the letter at this hour? Couldn't he had told Badakku about it before?_'

She heard random shuffling behind her, making her grow nervous as she stood around. '_I.. Just keep walking Celina. It's nothing to worry about. The Brotherhood probably just relocated their locations to avoid suspicion._'

Just then, a man popped out holding a grim look on his face. He wasted no time on lunging at her, but she was quite the fighter. Within a few moments, she had dislocated the man's arm, but he managed to peirce her clothing, cutting it at perverse angles. Pretty soon, three others appeared, all seemingly wanting one thing from her. 'Where's an assassin when you need one?'

"Get away from me you creeps!" Celina found no other option but to run away. Turning around the corner near an abandoned factory, Celina bumped into a fairly muscle man. "Ba- Bejita? Why are you out here? And furthermore, why aren't you wearing your hat?"

"I'm sorry, but I think you're mistaking me with someone else, _il mio piccolo giocattolo cazzo_." The other men then walked in to surround her, a burning passion of lust all evident in their eyes. Vegeta then grabbed the woman's arms before she could break free from them. "I wouldn't think so." He ripped the rest of her clothes off and pulled her inside of the facility. The men were soon joined by several others, as they had worked hard to make sure the plans went as they had designed them.

No one would know of the horrors that Celina would have to endure after that moment she was abducted.

Perhaps no one ever will.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. City boy meets Country boy

**ANCESTRAL MEMORY STRAND TWO: PART TWO**

******Interesting fact of the day [We've got two]: I'm a bit curious with how they developed in the sciences, but as I wrote earlier, each nation has their own major, maybe one of them must have developed advance drugs, so forgive me if it is inconsistent what drugs exists and what not.**

******Secondly, Golden Warrior, since the saiyans did not take up their namesake until later on, they'd refer to the transformation with many titles.**

**T/N: Taritzu's notes**

**A/N: I'm really not good at rape scenes (It's my first time writing something along these lines) and so I may be redundant with my writing here. Also, Vegeta Briegh is what one would call a person with Faux Affably Evil, so he's really not stereotypical (it just seems so in the next few paragraphs). It just takes a lot for me to write it, but for you guys, I'll do it.**

******Subject 15 (Taritzu), Beware: Rape scene ahead!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: City boy meets Country boy**

Badakku kept feeling this fidgety feeling in his stomach as he came up to check the letters from a secret post office. He had a certain feeling about betrayal, it was somewhat increasing the concentration in the air, so there really was no room for error. While he ran over all the thoughts in his mind, he had this tingling ember in his chest. He ignored it for the most part, thinking it had to do with what he ate earlier, but soon it became stronger, a burning fire iron that stoked a fire in him. Then after, that same feeling metaformed into one as strong as a searing wave of lava. That feeling kept raging within him, crippling the man in his steps, feeling the cries for help of his significant other.

"Celina!" He gasped out, causing his first-born to turn around and check the problem. Something was up with her, and this time he could tell that it was far more of an aggressive cry than the ones he felt before that was blunt to him. She was taken custody under the enemy. "Go back to the house. Quickly Radiccio, they need to be protected." He commanded him with the boldness of a dragon who'd look down upon an invader.

At that moment, he pulled himself up and raced across the plains and away to where she was at. Their bond was a tethered link that brought him closer to her, and he couldn't afford to delay any more.

**-x- *RAPE- Skip ahead if you'd need to***

The air around the place was full of ecstasy and the powerful heat of sex. The same didn't go for Celina, for it seemed to her that time didn't exist any more, just as her patience and virtue ceased from her mind as she tried desperately to think of a better place. Chains were tied to her limbs, restraining the woman from thinking otherwise. She felt disgusted as the men in the room took their wonderful time using her. The burning sensation on her sides kept digging into her thoughts, reminding her of the forceful actions they made her comply. Soon, she felt her current violator dismount, giving her _some_ sense of rest.

'_Is it over?_' She looked around her, and feeling it was a good opportunity to get away from them, at least until her husband could find her in time. '_Please.. I need you.._' She gasped out in her cloth gag, a blunt kick throwing her on her back. Next, one of them made way to mount her, taking off the gag and smashing his lips to her own to both taste and silence her. She struggled, trying her best to keep his tongue from getting to hers, but feeling the wrath radiating off her body and soaking into his own, kept fueling his lust.

"Get away from me, you creep." The blue-eyed man grew angry at her resistance, so he broke it, hastily rushing her body with the thickness of his fingers. The next thing she new, there was a feeling of him inside her, and it hurt. She could handle pain well, but this was a different kind of pain. Maybe she liked to be a bit "Kinky", but that's another thing entirely when you have someone humiliate you.

He moved his hands over her body, touching and groping her while she punched him harshly despite having knowledge of it being a waste of time. He took every hit until he grew tired of it and restrained her again. He'd thrown in several hits of his own to her cheek and rib cage, and she thought she'd heard a crack but wasn't completely sure.

When he pulled out, he spilled on her legs, and the warm drops over her knees and thighs were sickening. She felt blood trickle from her opening, and tried to relax her muscles as best she could to cut the pain.

"We're not finished with you yet." The same man, the one she thought was her friend, spoke with venom laced in his voice. If it were any other women her was speaking to, they would be swooned by him, but all Celina felt for him was complete detestation. Vegeta Briegh prepared her for his next round, slapping her until her checks burned red. He didn't leave her escape his antics, for he grabbed the maiden's throat and forced her to breathe out. Vegeta took that moment as an opportunity.

She dearly wanted to close her eyes, to believe she could be anywhere but here. But reality wasn't budging. He continued to smirk evilly at her, loving the feeling that he had this much control over the one person who was very close to his enemy. "You two. Join in, there's room for more." He commanded his accomplices with vigor.

"Numpph!" She tried to scream out but was no use. It hurted when she felt herself getting stretched out; her body becoming accustomed to them than rather her lover.

"What's the matter?" He asked, pride and victory reining his voice. "Can't handle it?" Vegeta laughed seeing the hatred in her eyes. "Your body seems to tell me otherwise. Just look at yourself, why do you deny this pleasure?" She felt him caress her neck, giving off a repulsing sensation, which she tried to move away from his approaches. He pounded against her tonsils, bludgeoning her throat until the thin skin broke and began to bleed, adding an extra obstacle to Celina's attempts at breathing. As the men continued to rapture her, Celina noticed one of them prepare a concoction of some sort. Her main captor caught her gaze, and so he forcefully pulled her away.

"Scream for me. Shout the name of your new master, Vegeta! Do it bitch!" Celina looked up at him angrily, shocked at how she thought the once trustworthy man could dominate her into such a demeaning position. He saw her stubbornness, but instead of becoming angry at her like she originally believed to happen, he pulled himself away.

"Fine then. If you will not do it for your life, then I believe it will be alright for me to take it up a notch for a while." He made a good yank at her tail, causing Celina to gasp in pain. The same man who she saw mixing several liquids together bent in front of her, and forced the mixture into her restraint, writhing body. It had no color nor odor as it went down through her.

Blurry was her vision as the sensitivity increased in her body. Breaths were more frequent as what strength Celina had left escaped her. Soon, confusion made its way to the woman's mind. They all heard the sweet sound of a female's moans, something they'd been trying to get out of the woman.

"Master," One of Briegh's other servants interrupted the new cycle. "Badakku has been spotted at the bridge. I suggest you wrap this up now."

"BADAAKKUUU!" Celina yelled out, her body finally being allowed to experience a self-denied release as the hallucinations made her think he was here. In her confusion, the woman found herself thrown on the floor, then having the life choked out of her. "Alright men. We have to go soon, so follow your open up the entrance for our escape route before we have to go." He growled when she tried to lash away from an inescapable death. '_That bitch thinks she can get away with_ _this by convulsing with an orgasm for her husband_.'

Just as Celina hoped, one of her punches connected with his face, stopping his advances. However, he smiled wickedly, a sinister thought brought up in his mind. "Listen here, bitch. I am not one to keep secrets before someone who will die. You may not understand me by now, since we've made you our wanton slut, but just so you know, that formula we gave you, it's a concentrated MDMA. In a few moments, you will die alone, then your husband will arrive here to find you dead. But that's not the best part yet." The second violator who forced her to perform "unorthodox" methods shanked her straight at the liver and twisted the handle. Vegeta grasped her mouth before she could give their location away. He spoke with pure malice, looking into her eyes as he saw her break down under him.

"You see, while he will be busy, taking in your lifeless form, Badakku will be ambushed by our comrades. The only real reason we targeted you was to get him into this position, but I guess we would have taken you the same anyways." Celina was released of her shackles. Being ashamed, weak and bleeding out incredible amounts of blood, she didn't even try to move away from where she fell. One would say she was lucky she didn't die instantly, but she wished she did. This feeling she had deep in her gut, it was one worse than death.

"But you were a good fuck. I'll give you that. It's such a shame really, I would have loved to take you for my own, a perfect addition to my collection of slaves. Perhaps maybe, in some other life I will." He maniacally laughed seeing the pure definition of terror on her and spat at her abdomen. "Don't worry, you'll soon be reunited with your husband. You should thank that woman, Cumbera. She was the one who told me of you, the very weakness of Badakku." Vegeta left her curled up on the ground, her not caring that she was crying anymore. '_Badakku, please... stay away from here..._' Celina used the last of her strength to save her husband before falling into the dark, empty void of her fate.

The others followed Breigh's example, collecting the evidence of them being there, and also gave her... a goodbye spit. **(T/N- I'm going to be sick. -Hurls-)**

**-x-*End of Scene***

"_Gyaaahhh!_" The mate of Celina felt his heart wrench and twist within him. It felt like his heart exploded and he knew, but he didn't want to believe it. "No, please." He begged for some divine being to help him in some way or form, to tell him other wise that she was still okay. He was really only one building away by then, but as he took a stride closer, his body felt sluggish and heavy. He didn't like this feeling, he couldn't comprehend it. '_Is this what it feels like to be a walking dead?_'

Instead of simply opening the door of the place, he busted through, his blurry vision that held his tears at the corners adjusted to the sight before him.

Dead. That's all he saw. He paid no head to the musky scent, nor the sticky substance that clung to her naked body, he only saw the terror written on his beloved's face. He knelt next to her on the ground, watching her for any signs of life, but in the inside he was screaming at himself and shaking violently. Getting a hold of himself, Badakku began to tear at his clothing, wiping Celina's face and body off of the defilers' substance off of her. When that piece was gone, he pulled another, and continued to mop off her body and face, crying as he held her in his arms.

He held her closely, and cradled her body he covered with his coat. It was not in desperation that it would make a difference, but because of his respect. Respect for something he took for granted. That feeling ate his insides knowing he brought this upon her. "I know I've told you this many times before, and I still do. But... I never thought twice of the repercussions. We lived in the moment, I caring less of what to do if something were to happen to me or how it would affect the others, but you were always there for me. Reminding me that I could still be with the family, even if" He paused, finding himself now full of tears. Wiping them off, Badakku continued, but choosing a different course of words."If I had a second chance, I would always protect you, no matter what happens. Because I.. I love you, I love you Celina." He held her closer and began to kiss her hair and her head.

He soon heard the expected sound of footsteps, the ones his mate had warned him of through their emotional bond. Anger swelled in his veins, such a dastardly move the Templers had played. He'd swear to it they would pay a hundred fold for what they've done, even if he was unarmed right there and then.

***Fowarding to a more recent memory***

Rotto finished his trip from out-of-town, and seeing as he was early, he had time to sneak inside home without his mother finding out. "Hmm, that's weird." He found it confusing why the neighbors were running outside while it was clearly time for them to rest. Some of them looked at him, giving him a knowing stare, but he thought it was just as confusing as someone wearing dark clothing during the summer.

"Eh!" The gates of his family's palazzo had been yanked open off of their hinges, somewhat like someone broke in. There was no time for him to comprehend what happened; he suddenly dropped his bags and ran inside, time standing still as he found the place empty. "Father? Radiccio? Brussil? Retta?"

"Over here uncle." He heard from behind the secret compartment in the walls. Annetta opened for him to enter, where he saw the young neice hugging onto her for her life. Aaricia however, was extremely quiet unlike her usual self who'd greet him at his call.

"Where is everyone?"

Rotto saw a flash of pain appear on his neice's innocent self, making him regret what he said. "They took your brothers to the Palazzo della Signoria- to prison!" Annetta answered.

"And my mother? My Father!?" She looked away, ashamed for not knowing enough of what to say. Annetta didn't want to keep secrets from the boy, but it was best things were left unsaid.

"Grandpa and Grandma haven't come back. Grandma said she'd return shortly, but it's been over an hour already." Retta's voice began to waver as she continued. "I don't really know what's happened with Grandpa, by as the neighbors are leaving their homes... Rotto, I think grandpa's gotten into trouble."

Rotto remembered the street smarts his older brother taught him. Whenever trouble has gotten them the attention of the guards, they couldn't be too sure of staying in one place. "It's not safe here. We have to go somewhere else." '_Maybe to uncle Taurese. Papa has always told me about him._' He turned to ask the family friend. "Is there someplace we can stay before we have to leave for my uncle's? I can't leave my father and brothers behind."

"Y-yes. Yes! To my sister's."

"Good. Please take them safely. In the meantime, I have to find my family."

"Be careful, Messer Rotto. The guards were looking for you as well.

***Forwarding to a more recent memory***

Brussil did his best to keep his brother from noticing his pain. Radiccio was being as patient as he could be, but their really was a hard time for him to stay still; the last thing he needed was focusing all his worries strictly to Brussil.

Brussil looked up to see what the commotion was about with the guards. They weren't very nice to a boy with a sickly condition, and he really wanted to get out and be with his family again, safe from all this. As the light from the torch lit up their cell, the young Valogna stared straight at who he wished had not come.

"Get in there!" The guards harshly threw his father inside. He was hurt to the extreme, with a long gash on his chest, broken ribs all around, whip lashes over his back, his arms were cut all over, and most of all, he was very much out of strength. In all, Badakku was a huge mess.

"Papa!" Radiccio whisper-yelled. "What are you doing here?" He didn't get an answer straight away, but instead he moved over to embrace his children. Young Brussil could feel his father's tears roll off on him, hot streams of tears that were not normal for their father.

"My children... I-I'm so sorry."

They couldn't understand why he was acting this way, but none of them could think of doing anything else. Minutes passed as the small part of the broken family stayed together, the boys not knowing what will happen afterwards, nor what happened to the rest of the family.

All was true in their minds until a the sound of a rock emanated in the room. Badakku wiped the tears away, knowing that someone had travelled over to help. "Rotto?" He tried to reach up and face his son, luckily the oldest of the other two helped him with that particular problem.

"Father! What happened?"

"Took a bit of a beating but I'm alright." He lied. There was nothing okay with him anymore. He didn't care if he so happened to die right then and there. That would be no surprise for him if it did happen, with his gladiator-like battle. All that really mattered was he could help his sons escape. "What's going on with your in-law, and Retta?"

"Safe now."

"Annetta took them?"

"Yes.. wait, you knew this would happen?"

"Not the way it did, and certainly not this soon. I had a feeling something was up when Niccolo was out of commission."

"What about mother? Where is she?"

He panicked. There was no safe answer for him to say. With the rest of his children now anxiously looking at him, he could not avoid hurting their feelings. "It doesn't matter now."

"What do you mean? Explain!"

"Listen closely: Return to the house. In my office is a hidden door. Use your talent to find it. Beyond lies a chest. Take EVERYTHING you find inside. Much of what may seem strange to you, but all of it is important. The bracer you find, be careful with operating it, that is a helpful tool for you to use. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes."

"Good, among the content is a letter- and with it some documents. I want you to take those documents to messer Alliata. He will deliver them safely to outside help. I would ask you to deliver them yourself, but I need you to stay in the city during the trial for when something goes wrong."

"Yes, I remember him. Now please- tell me what's happening. Are the Folle behind this?"

"There was a note for you at the pigeon coup. It said-" His father looked behind when he heard the snapping sound of the hinges.

"GO Rotto! Go now!"

**:The Next Day:**

Wearing the clothing of an assassin, Rotto did not know why his father wanted him to be careful in using the bracer. But he didn't pay much attention to those simple questions. Right now he was more worried about the rest of the family, and how they were faring. Annetta was waiting for him outside of the city, if any of the guards catch him in an inconvenient time he could just run off and join the others just like that. There was that, and also Serenna he worried about. '_How can I explain any of this to her?_'

As one would expect, a huge angry crowd stood around the acquittal as it started. Shouts and curses were thrown around like it was common, which was nothing out of the ordinary for a acquittal. What made him really angry, was seeing the people he most trusted join in with the humiliation of Rotto's family.

"Badakku Valogna, you and your accomplices stand accused for the massacre of 1,800 men. Have you any evidence to counter this charge?"

'_Their deaths brought me no peace. My sons my have not done so, but I deserve what they befit for my punishment._' "Not of any of your concern. But, it stands clear that I am responsible. Leave my sons be, they've done nothing against all of you." '_Come on. Where are the others? Damn it Alliata! You know better than to play this out like this._'

"I'm afraid we can not let that slide. They're just as guilty as you. I mean look at this: could you believe I'd let a child like him here off of the charges? No sir, he was raised by you. No one would care to even adopt the boy of a murderer, just as there is no doubt will the child act the same in the future."

"He's lying!" Rotto tried to respond for his tongue flustered father.

"_Do not cry, my sons. I am here with you and I will stand with you, do not cry._" Badakku whispered encouraging words.

"In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary, I am bound to pronounce you GUILTY." Alliata signaled for the executioner to ready himself. "You and your collaborators are sentenced to _Death_."

"YOU are a traitor, Umberto- and one of THEM! You may take our lives this day- but WE WILL have your's in return! I SWEAR! JUST LIKE YOU'VE TAKEN MY WIFE, WE WIL-" The executioner pulled the very sentence out from his voice and their lives.

"FATHER!" Rotto began charging across the crowd, causing them to alarm the Templers by making way. Rotto didn't care any more; there would be no sympathy for this act.

"There, the boy! He's one of th-" A familiar ring of a blade was heard just moments before Rotto assaulted the man. The noise went silent all around, even the guards were surprised to see Rotto act so quickly.

"Lui cogliere! (Seize Him!)"

The cathedrel bells rang, notifying the entire city of danger. There was not much time left for Rotto to linger in the city before all the roads were blocked off. "You better run boy, and fast!"

Maybe he found it ridiculous to leave like they anticipated of him, but Rotto could not leave until he settle a few things first.

**-x-**

After sending a letter to Annetta by a carrier pigeon, Rotto carefully made his way over to a trust worthy friend.

A knock on the door was all that was need to be done. "Oh! Rotto Valogna! I... I didn't expect to see YOU again. I'm sorry." He gave the younger boy a compassionate hug.

"Now. How can I be of service?"

"I was hoping you could allow me to stay for a while before things calm done a bit. I need to finish some business here in the city as well. D-Do you mind?"

"No, go on ahead. My door will always be open for you. Listen, take this. Your father had me repair this for him, it's some sort of gun, I just don't know exactly what it's called. Those pesky archers will be aiming for you on the rooftops, so you might as well be prepared to fight back."

"Thanks." Then he remembered what they spoke of from the commotion, something about taking out all the people with certain connections. "You know Bejita, I think it would do wonders if you leave the city after I do. It would be unsafe to choose otherwise."

"I'll take that into consideration, but rest asure, there really is no harm in staying. With all my work here I can't begin to-" A knock on the door interrupted his reply. Bejita motioned for him to hide somewhere, which he immediately did.

"Yes. How may I help you?"

"I Have some questions for you. May we speak outside?"

Bejita contemplated his options, but found no other alternative. "Certainly."

Outside, the guard stayed in the court, letting Bejita take a breather. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"A witness claims that you are consorting with an enemy of the people." He irritatedly snapped.

"What? Me? Consorting? Preposterous!"

"When was the last time you saw or spoke with Rotto Valogna?" His eyes beaming through the tough demeanor of Bejita.

"Who?"

"_Non fare il finto tonto con me_ (Don't play dumb with me)! We know you were close with the family. Hmm.. Perhaps this will help remind you." He threw Bejita off balance and pulled out a whip. Just as he lifted his arm to attack, Bejita saw a sliver of black and white sneak behind him and strike the man dead.

"Grazie Rotto!" He dusted himself off.

"Sorry about that." Rotto nervously chuckled to reassure the man. "I didn't mean to get you to this much trouble."

"Eh. I've grown accustomed to their abuses. Help me bring the body inside and put it with the others; I'll be leaving in the morning to avoid suspicion." Bejita saw the young man's confusion. "Don't worry, the city gives them to me for research. I am studying many fields of science."

"I suppose so. Take care, _amico_."

**-x-**

"Thank you for coming." Serenna merely nodded, having escaped from the house moments ago, of coursed she'd be tired from running off. There was always a time she wanted to be with him, but today was different. "Rotto, I don't want to stay here, but I also can't just leave. M-My-"

He hushed her silently, a knowing smile only for her as he finished figuring out his escape route. "I know, Serenna. I know." He wanted to give his family their last rites, but as things went a little ways back, it would be like walking to your own grave. It was not safe for him to stay, so he had believed it was best to leave forever. Instead, he figured that one day he'd return, and writing secret letters in the meantime. "Serenna, I want you to keep this." The ruby necklace was given to her. "Keep it as a momento, I'll return, but keep it with you, as I'll be with you even if you don't think so." The bustling noises continued to grow louder, no doubt the guards were coming this way.

"Be safe, Rotto. Many are looking for you, and there is no one you'll be able to trust anymore in the city. Please be careful." A few tears fell as she looked up to her departing beloved.

**:The next Day:**

Rotto traveled stealthily as best he could, doing as his father's book instructed him with helpful tips. All he was to do was meet up at the caravan and take the others back to Monteriggioni from there. Nearing the evening and just kilometers away from the city gates, there was a sudden change in the atmosphere when Rotto heard the one person he most despised.

"How could you leave Firanze without saying a proper goodbye?" He almost sounded like he cared. **(T/N- He's got some serious issues following Rotto this far.)**

"Uncle." Retta chirped out when the others began to surround the two defenseless women. Irritated and tired of all the crap being thrown around their lives, he ignored it for the most part, until some of them happened to move closer into his personal space, almost like they wanted to taunt him for being a coward.

"What do you want, Burori?" He pulled in his remaining family close in case something would happen, he could fight the others off. '_Damn it, we're so close. Come on Burori, just let us go._'

"So _many_ things..." Burori began to walk around him, in a ridiculing manner. "A larger palazzo, two new steeds, a prettier bride..." He stopped, somewhat kneeling on the hill like he was readying himself. "Oh and yes.. your life." The rest of his men unsheathed their blades, following his example.

'_Ah cazzate._'

* * *

Outside where the bank of the river runs under the stone bridge, a young child lays alone, heaving and exhausted for he had spent 3 days without food and water. The child, though cold and hurt from spending an gratuitous amount of time in the river, he could hear the clashing sound of opposing blades and the distant shouts they called. With each collision, Xetsu kept stirring closer to consciousness, remembering the fight from days before. In his mind, that image of his father kept showing up, a hole blown straight in the man's chest by the Templers.

With his tail lashing violently, remembering what happened, Xetsu immediately woke up. The broken planks near him were no use to him, nor was the short blade his father gave him- he wasn't very experienced with it. Never did he care about cleaning himself up, which made it all the better for the losing side when he charged forward and latched onto the taller fighter.

"_Prendi il cazzo fuori_ (Get the fuck off)!" Yelled Burori as the child stayed with his powerful hold.

"Brussil?" Rotto whispered silently, his mind seeing his little brother before him, but his heart telling him it was some other.

Finding a familiar scent on him, Xetsu's anger swelled to the point he ensnared the young man's tail between his white pearls of teeth. His tail didn't have much defense in it to begin with, so since it was filled with yellowed marrow, the taste happened to be caught by Xetsu. It was unbearable for him to take, and the boy needed to breath, so he let go. That was a mistake he'd soon regret.

"_Stronzetto!_ (You little SHIT!)" The boy was knock off and then kicked in his gut by the other men. Rotto took Burori's distracted moment to attack, but he carefully manuevered away from the trajectory of the blade. He dispatched the hidden dagger in his robes, driving it into the leg of his enemy. The sight of seeing him in great pain brought happiness to Burori. Rotto stood no chance as he was thrashed around by the dishonorable fighter, however, he could not bring himself to lose.

It was taking a long time for Rotto to simply stop getting back up, his fighting spirit always staying put. "I grow tired of these games." Burori grabbed him by the head, lifting him up to see his killer. "I'll finish you and that damn boy, and once this little chirade is over, you can take solence I will have Serenna as my bride." He spat on his face, threw him on the floor, and kicked him away.

"Kill the boy, and don't you dare to spare the women." The air was filled with grunts and cries while most of Burori's allies fell. A laugh was heard that brought the man to question what Rotto had up his sleeve. "What sorcery is this?"

"Not sorcery, boy. Skill!"

"Show yourself!" His blade out and ready for the challenger.

"As you wish." Taurese knocked his weapon away, leaving the once confident fighter back into the coward he really was.

Shaking in his boots, Burori yelled out for his next command and ran back to safety. Xetsu was gathering his strength during the small dispute, and when the coward passed him, he didn't give a second glance when the small piece of jagged wood was forced into his liver. **(T/N- FUCK YEAH!)**

Despite the fact they saw him fall, Burori's allies stubbornly stood their guard, intent of finishing orders. They were really killing themselves by staying, but none of them gave a second thought at the knowledge of death awaiting.

"You have my thanks." Rotto bowed to the young ally, confounded with how to act. Xetsu picked himself up, and stared at the older boy. Confused with the man's beaming eyes, he thought it had something to do with the fact he was bleeding, so he tried to shake himself dry. Xetsu's hair puffed back up to its natural place, allowing for his facial features to be visible, bringing the others to gasp.

"What's wrong?" He innocently asked.

"Boy, are you related to Al Mualim?" Taurese kneeled to his eye level.

"A-Al Mu-alim? Who's Mu-alim?" It sounded familiar, but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. "Do you mean Rashid Sinan Rutabaski?"

They nodded. Before Taurese could ask any more, Xetsu's stomach cried out of hunger.

***Forwarding to a more Recent Memory***

"It's been too long Nipote (Nephew), it's been too long." Taurese released him of the bear hug. "I heard what happened in Firanze. Terrible." The man looked down, disappointed he was too late to save his younger brother and family.

In the corner of Rotto's eye, Xetsu continued to wolf down the buffet, tearing a large piece of pork and savoring it like it was his last meal. The plates continuously piled up, almost towering over the boy as he ate. It was mind-boggling how the boy could eat so much, even more so than the average person.

"So," Retta spoke up, getting Xetsu to stop with a mouthful of food. "W-What's your name?" Thankfully for her, the older boy was well-mannered enough to swallow. He reminded Retta of her uncle, only a few minor differences here and there, but for the most part he was another person.

"X-Xetsu," He offered a plate for her. "Would you like some Melon Tart?"

"Sure."

Noticing the interaction between the two, and the fact that his uncle recognized the boy, Rotto questioned what this meant. "_Zio_ (Uncle), you said a while back that he was related to this Al Mualim. Who is Al Mualim, what connections does he have with us?"

Taurese figured it was time his nephew knew of his family heritage. Badakku had been preparing the boy- no doubt that he couldn't have made it this far on his own wits and skill to be a more clear resource. Sighing he pulled him out of the room, safe where the other children could not here them speak. "Al Mualim is the Headmaster of our Brotherhood. Each one of us, I being the leader of this area's faction, report back to him. If you must know, your father and I are, as you may have noticed, assassins. Our creed decrees that we work to serve the light, to shine the truth when order fails. And because of that, we must work in the shadows, hidden away from public eye, Nipote, for we have many enemies of our own. It is also the very reason for why many secrets are kept away from our families."

"And this is why they chose my father, because he was a man with many enemies? Why did they chose him?" There was many things stirring in his mind, their deaths being the core of it.

"_Nipote_, your father was no ordinary man of our creed. He was a paragon of our Brotherhood, someone they feared greatly. As a matter in fact, you've heard of the tale of the Golden warrior as a child have you not?"

"I prefer to call them the Super Seiya-jins, just like they did in the story." '_What is he getting at here?_'

"Whatever you say, Nipote. Anyway, just as it is said about the characters from that tale spoke of themselves as the children of Seiya, when they ascend to a greater power, they gain a golden aura as well as the mother's typical blue eyes. You are wondering what this has to do with your father, but rest assure, power is exactly what the feud is about. The enemy, the Temperers, or to say Templers, have said to be working for the better of all. It would be a good thing, but in all, doing so they opposed others, and so they've made many corrections to themselves. They could have done it, but as always, with power comes corruption, and corruption mixed with order is Tyranny. The Templers reign all with the chains of imprisonment Rotto, not because it would have happened to come when they try to bring equality as they say for the better of all. Equality would bring us nothing but the 1% controlling the 99%, just as their lust for power rests assure." He stopped, hearing the two children getting along quite well next door.

"As Assassins, we show you what is there when you are blind. That's what we do, we free those who cannot fight back, and we do that with pride, Rotto. Even your father does..." He quieted down and passed the young man a map.

"What's this?" Rotto noticed it was remarkably old, perhaps for centuries.

"Take it with you. It has all the Bureau spots marked on it. Of course, you'd have to be inaugurated first. We'll travel to the base in Orietur Valley; that's where you'll begin training along the others. I'd do it myself, but it's my best option, considering your _Zia_ (aunt) and the boy's family would be there."

Rotto listened to the happy chatters of the two children. Despite being glum lately, he felt himself grow a bit more warm in his heart. Yes, he'd see that he'd avenge his family, but there was also a strong familiarity he saw in Xetsu. 'Who... is he?' He shook his thoughts.

Whoever the kid was, Rotto would find out soon.

* * *

Up, up, and further up into the sky, a lone figure looked down upon the surface. His appearance was of a 15-year-old, but in reality, he lived for Eons of ages. Icarus Whytte was his name, and he was once the Servant of Seiya. Now he was substituting for the missing princess, as the Guardian of the planet, and as an Avian/Human being of the previous universe, he felt a disturbance in the enviroment before him. **(T/N- He's an angel)**

Shuddering as he felt a familiar fiendish energy, he instead focused on finding those who went missing decades ago. Icarus knew of that energy, he faced that entity before, during the Ragnarok, but know was not the time to worry for matters like that. '_It must be my mind playing tricks again._' He knew other survivors would travel to find the seal, the very same that Zataraius made. '_Just relax, you'll just need to find them and then you can return to the other regimens._'

However, this evil has returned, and there is no doubt, that this entity is looking for its master. And with the members of the Guardian lineage missing, who would protect them?

Only time would tell.

To be continued...


	6. Don't fear the Reaper

******ANCESTRAL MEMORY STRAND THREE**

**********Era of First Rutabaski: The Second Greatest King**

* * *

**T/N: Taritzu's notes**

**Interesting facts(more like trivia): Although this is irrelevant to the story, here are the name meanings (you may skip them if you like):**

**Rotto and Retta: **Shirōto which is a leek in japanese.**  
****Radiccio:** A type of cabbage, but its roots are cooked like you would a Radish (Hence why I choose this name).**  
****Celi(n)a**: Based off of Celeriac, which goes well with Leeks, Brussel, Radicchio, and Burdock.  
**Taurese: **Loosely based from Turles's japan name Turese (Thanx capt. Obvious) but also sounds like Tares (ryegrass)**  
****Xetsu**: It's meaning is a homage/reference to the Feverish Taste of Horseradish.**  
****Kalani**: Kai-lan rearranged. **  
****Sedorouku**: As one might think, it's not a Veggie, but a reference to Cedar trees (Sedor) as many of these grow in soil with average ph of 6-7.5 which Horse radishes can tolerate, and Rouku is a type of Salad.  
**Andres**: Is the ending part of (Cori)anders rearranged.  
**Nat(haniel)**: Nat(to) beans  
**Rosalina**: I got the name from Rosalina(Lavender Teatree) essence oil.  
**Kara**: Caraway  
**Ayane**: It is Aina (love vegetables) scrambled up and a few letters added and changed here and there.

_Future Generations (I'm getting a little ahead of myself here.)_

**Ritsu**: Rearranged version of Asterids with a few letters changed

**Tari**: Literally based of the Taro root

**Taritsu**: Taro and the** Tsu** part is japanese for 'Pickled', meaning Pickled Taro. It makes sense since Pickled also means Drunk, and with further extent, Taritsu was a prince who was born with the power of a "Legendary", which at times makes him drunk with power.

**Every other name should be obvious, but in retrospective, the planet is multicultural, so not all will be with this trend. **

**That is all.**

**A/N: I originally had this chapter finished a long time ago, but I accidentally erased it when I was clearing the several chapters I uploaded.**

**Re-edit: I had the ages messed up.**

**By the time Abbas and Xetsu have their fight, he should had been 11 years, not 9. I was not making sure the timeline was going like I had in Trionem Fatalibus and the Visions of Xetsu. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Don't Fear the Reaper**

Like Taurese had said, they left for the place early next morning, with an irritable Rotto. Only Xetsu was the only one who could tolerate the cold weather. '_Will you stop humming already?_' Xetsu had taken the best spot in the coach, so it made Rotto mad that he got it easy. It wasn't that he was not a morning person, but his reasons to be would change alot.

Taurese sensed his nephew's dispute, finding sympathy for him. "Ah, Nipote, it is only four more hours until we arrive."

'_FOUR HOURS!_' Rotto almost banged his head on the side of the metallic rail. Looking up, he felt envious that the boy was having more attention from his niece, who was simply adoring the boy.

He grunted and returned back to his place.

**[Four hours later]**

They finally came to a stop in front of the recognizable wooden gates and Guards.

"Alright, let's get on with it." Taurese stopped Rotto before he could get far. There was a schedule to follow, and it was not in the plans for new members to arrive today of all days.

"What?"

"You can't just rush into things. Besides, your aunt wants to see you."

* * *

"**MemoReS would like to show subject 15 a new concept: Ancestral Synchronization.**

**Processing Data... Augmenting in 5, 4...**"

"**Wait, what is this Synchronization?**" He never got an answer, but all he noticed was a huge flash in his mind and then his surroundings changed again.

"**I'M IN XETSU'S POV!**" He looked next to him, seeing he was indeed walking into the house with Retta by his side.

"**Subject 15, this new process connects the user with supressed ancestral memories. In short, the more you follow how the memory was acted upon, the more in sync you will be. This allows for a more '_real_' experience.**"

* * *

Kara sat in the gardens with her friend, Rosalina, whom was brought to live with her brother Nathaniel, or Malik as he liked to be called. She hadn't forgotten about the boy she met years ago, but, she felt this unrecognizable negative feeling after he left. So like any reasonable person would, Kara spoke about it to her friends, in this case Rosalina for she was the only one who wasn't busy and trusted the most.

"You know, I heard that two new members are arriving today," She changed the subject.

"Who?" This instantly caught her attention. There were times recruits would not come to Ordana, and Winter Solstice was one of those times, her father told her about the importance of the sacred day.

"An eight year old and a sixteen year old. My brother told me about it in the Bureau."

"Eight years old?" She tried to think who could it possibly be.

"Oh Kara. You just have to stop thinking about him. He'll come back some day, just don't worry about him and have fun. Now lets head inside and get our lunch." Rosalina finished with her crown. It was for the decorations during the festival, which also required them to dress nicely. Kara dusted off the dirt from her dress, since her mother specifically told her to not get it ruined.

Entering the house, Kara headed straight into the living room, and saw someone she did not expect. Like a properly behaved child, he smiled and waved. "Hi."

Shocked, and finally overcomed with many feelings, she couldn't do anything but instinctively find her mother in the Kitchen.

"Is that how all of your family acts?" Xetsu kinda felt a bit neglected, with Rotto not bothering to stay with him, Aaricia being silent, and now Kara. Only Retta was open to him.

"I don't know, I didn't even know I had an aunt until now." She stood up for a break. "She'd come around in a while. I'm going to see how uncle Rotto is doing."

'_I sure hope so. She looks like a good friend. Familiar too..._'

* * *

In the Kitchen, Taurese and his sister were diligently speaking about a few things, specifically about the terrible tragedies. "Is he going to be alright?" Ayane was feeling terrible when she first found out her oldest friend died a few years back, and to know her son had almost died made it worse.

"Yes, he is very okay." The fact that Xetsu had killed Burori with no remorse did not count. The child was simply angry at the enemy, so it would be normal for one to kill like that. He knew he would do the same. "But what you said in the letter: His personality... it doesn't add up."

"What do you mean, brother?" There couldn't be something life-threatening with him, could there?

"What I mean is, at some point the boy will seem like he's a normal, happy child, unlike what you said in the letter. However, when the boy is feeling some extreme emotional need, he seems to switch between that personality and the original one. What's more is that his demeanor knows nothing about what the original has done, but the other way around does not. He's got a split personality." Taurese had diagnosed him that much; he was a psychologist in his spare time, that's for sure.

At that moment Kara came in; her voice was dry with anxiety. Ayane felt something off about her child, having been hrough this before so she asked what it was this time. She tried to say something to her mother, but all that came out were gurgling noises. Giving her a back rub, she sat her down and had her breath in deep. "Deep, big breaths." Ayane coaxed her and then gave Taurese a look that said '_Give me a few minutes_' before taking Kara out the door.

Finally alone with her, Kara had her breathing regulated near normal. "..He's here..." Ayane didn't think twice about what she meant. It was known that Kara developed Panic Disorder during her early childhood, it was bad enough that she was born into a family with risks lurking around the corner everywhere, but the Disorder made it worse.

It could have been that Kara felt bad, seeing that Xetsu would hate her for what happened. A mother once told her that her girl had a crush on him, but that was absurd. Kara had many friend, and never once had she shown any distinctive interest in liking one more over the other, she treated them all equally. It was always the same loving process she'd follow each time when meeting new people, so that was ruled out.

"Kara, kara sweetie. He's not going to hate you." Her hands were placed strategically on her shoulders, and with a trusting look, Kara listened intently. "Tell you what, you say hello to him, and I promise he'd accept you just as easily."

"Y-You promise?"

"Yes." Ayane poked her on the nose playfully. "Now let's get inside, he's suppose to be somewhere else today, so you're lucky he's even here."

Taurese understood what his sister was signaling him for, so playing along, he went ahead and joined them. "Xetsu." Curious what he was needed for, the boy stood up wondering if it was time for something else. It was boring being alone, which apparently he never noticed the blond girl in the room.

"This is Kara, my neice. I'm sure you saw her before."

He nodded obediently. "Yes Taurese, I was wondering what was wrong when she was choking up." That little remark brought Kara the evidence needed to trust in her mother's words. Silently, Ayane pushed her daughter forward for them to properly greet. "H-Hello, it's nice to meet you, Xetsu."

Xetsu happily returned the favor, almost frightening her to say the least. However, that friendly smile he sported years ago when they first met kept her interested, and so she too smiled back.

'_Well, they're getting along far better than expected._' Rosalina walked out, taking this little reunion as her moment to leave. **[****T/N**_:_ **_Hmm, woah! This is weird; with me feeling these emotions that aren't mind. I never thought this kind of everyday feelings are this powerful._]**

**-x-**

After the small reunion, despite Xetsu not knowing that this was not the first time, Taurese left the two children together while he and his nephew needed to see Rashid.

The old man in black robes was a calm one to say the least. Rotto had indeed struck it well with the man, perhaps forging a good relationship before he was even tested out yet. Then there was a small problem.

"So my son, what of him?"

Taurese didn't know what his nephew could say or do, so he had to intervene at this point. "I'm sorry master, but to say the truth, it is a cold harsh fact, and no one likes to be bluntly told of the-"

"You might as well tell me he is dead, now aren't you the clever one Taurese." Rashid pulled out a few papers and tied it to a pigeon before sending it to its way. "Taurese, I've known of you for years now, and so have I've known of your father and brother. You should not beat yourselves because of what happened. I can relate.." He stepped down from the raised platform, grabbing a white feather. "There is a small test we like to have our recruits take. Now: try to take this feather away. Go ahead boy."

Rotto swiped confidently, he was always good at this, or so he thought. A small chuckle came from the men, seeing the distraught and overconfident boy finally realize that this would not be as easy as he thought. "It was a nice try," Rashid showed how the feather was not pefect, with a few strands now going the other way. "I can see you had your fair share of training. I'll accept you into the brotherhood, but you are still nowhere near the master assassin level, which means no one will take you seriously, _yet_. You may keep your equipment Rotto, it will be fine by me. However, since you have not been properly taught, I'd suggest your uncle completes that task. A fine trade is it not?"

He nodded, the man's wisdom was very well tolerable. "Yes Rashid."

Rashid smiled briefly, something he had not down in years. "Taurese, you spoke of my grandson, so I've heard?"

"Well yes master."

"May I see him?" He never actually had a proper meeting with Xetsu, being a very busy man as oppose to his youngest son, being able to balance both major components in his life. He hoped to see the boy before he completely grew out of his childhood innocence, being the last of his sons, along with Cilan, that lived carefree. Andres had been the other way around, coaxing his children to take the assassin's life early. A child should not be pressured into such a life so early, he knew that they should continue to cherish their childhood while they can, that's why Rashid never wanted his little boy to train so early, despite his stubborn attitude. Fenn was the prime example of what happens to those who are exposed to such a harsh life so young.

"I get right on it."

**-x-**

Xetsu awaited before being called in to the room to see his grandfather. This would be the first time he got to see him after so many years of hearing about the man. He hoped that his grandfather would accept him.

"Go in." Taurese told him after settling a few differences about Rotto. Inside, the boy could smell the incense of cinnamon, one of his favorite spices, it was a brightly lit room, and a pigeon case was placed on the shelf next to the desk. The old, gray haired man stood firmly, looking at him intently, somewhat like a stranger would study those he thought they met before. Rashid was a kind hearted man, a bit rattled after his many years, but nevertheless, Xetsu could feel the connection they had as family.

Since neither of the Rutabaskis knew about the other's customs, they let the other speak.

"_Nice to meet you!_"

"_Sorry, you speak first._"

"_Are you sure?_"

Interesting enough, the two spoke the same phrases like they had a mental connection. Rashid took this as a good start; he had a son that thought like him.

"Hello grandpa." Xetsu came up to hug the old man much to the latter's surprise. After coming back to an understanding, he hugged him back. Xetsu felt, for the first time, that he had someone else that was important in his life. He found another "Gold" individual. It almost made him cry to think about it. Rashid rubbed the child's back, having not done this for years, not even to his other grandchildren. "_It's okay, Xetsu. It'll be all okay._"

**-x-**

Since he was born into the brotherhood, and being the child of the Headmaster, it was made in advance to give Xetsu the privalege to study the ways of the assassin along with the aprentices. Abbas was told to share his quarters with the boy, to which he was more than happy to obliged for his own personal reason. "So, have you any experience of an apprentice?"

Xetsu nodded, his mind contemplating on the many skills he learned. There were many his father taught him, training that would serve him well during the next few years. There were three rules he had to follow, simple rules that were the code of conduct. Respect the Brotherhood, Never let the innocent stray into danger, and always remain hidden from the enemy.

That, along with the survival life he had followed for years would bring him prestige. He blew out the candle, now tired of staying up so late. "_I hope we'll make good friends."_ Abbas told himself quietly. He slept uncomfortably that night; his father was taking his time getting back to him- if he ever would return.

**-x-**

Gera looked out of the tower window as he only had this opportunity to escape. Holding onto his broken arm, Gera collected what ever scraps he had to use as a rope and climb out safely. He winced with each step reminding him of the regret he had done against their fellow Brothers. '_I'm sorry. I really am._'

It happened so fast. Vegeta Briegh had him captured and then tortured for vital information, information of the master's son. Gera was taught to take the pain, but what they did was far worse than what he went through before the former experience. Then there was the crazed woman, the one who yelled all night, cursing them for betraying their agreement. Briegh had her taken care off alright, not even caring to muffle the screams of her wailing as he murdered the woman.

"I don't deserve freedom," He told himself. "But neither can I live or die with this conscious." Gera had one idea he'd could try. There was no way of knowing if his Master would kill him before he could himself, but that would do fine. He just wish his son could forgive them for what he'd do next.

**[Forwarding Memory]**

Weeks spent at the citadel and having pass his 9th birthday with the date now being the 26th of January, Xetsu had a simple but effective schedule he followed. Abbas was very modest, a good friend, and perhaps like a missing brother from what Xetsu believed. His instructors were impressed with his handling of the blade, far better than many older members. Rotto was not seen lately, having his own path to take, climbing his way up the ranks, however, he did not mind since Kara was seen about every day of the week.

Then there was Rosalina, one of Kara's friends, and the sister of Malik. Malik was not very much impressed with him, but he was still a reasonable person. All that was good for Xetsu to know (and to play with), but now he really cared about getting stronger.

Rosalina looked from the bench, observing the boy complete as many pull ups as he could, enforcing his own tail which was something many do not bother to do. She was alone, Kara had something to do with her father, leaving her to stay with him. '_He's very cute._' She thought while watching him concentrate on his work. '_Determined, and smart._' There was something that made her feel strongly about the boy, even though she didn't want to.

Once he finished, Rosalina got up and brought him a cool drink. "Thanks." Xetsu acknowledge his friend. Rosalina seemed impatient about something, like she had to do... well anything!

"Is there anything you need?"

"Why yes Xetsu, may I ask you something?"

"Ugh, I guess so?" '_She's acting a bit funny._'

"Hmm, I never really done anything like this before, but let's try it."

"O-O'kay?" Then suddenly, she closed in, right next to his ear where he could hear better.

"I-I really find you l...Likable." Rosalina gave him a quick peck on the cheek, confusing the boy even more than that funny expression of his could make one laugh. '_What am I doing? I shouldn't be acting like this._' "I gotta go, my brother needs me. Take care, Xetsu."

"That was weird." He didn't understand what that meant, nor why she was blushing. There was no shame for just a little kiss, he kissed his mother all the time and vice versa.

* * *

Later that night, Xetsu had heard many noises during his sleep that kept him awake. He tried to go back to sleep once again, but minutes later he was awaked once more. Darkness was all he could see, and there certainly was no sound made in the room when he saw the door wide ajar.

"Abbas, wake up," Xetsu whispered.

He waited a moment for the other boy to wake up, but when he didn't, Xetsu scowled and sat up. He groaned in annoyance and made a half-hearted attempt to roll off the sheets, but did not find the kid in his bed.

"Abbas?"

A figure stood before the door, weak and limping from his travels. "Shh. Quiet or you'll wake everyone up."

Xetsu didn't know who it was, but with a quick check, the man was easily an ally to him. "Who are you?"

"I am Gera," He walked into the room, holding onto something inside his robes. "You're my son's friend aren't you?"

"Abbas' father? You are his father?"

Gera nodded, his body was a wreck with him being constantly on the run. "Tell me, now who are you?"

"I'm Xetsu, son of Sedorouko." '_Sedorouko's son! He's alive._' Gera was almost relieved to see that the man had survived, but there was doubt hanging in his mind.

"Is you father around? I need to speak with him." The silence revealed more of the child's emotions, stricted with grief but a bit of hope still with him. Gera regreted asking him such a thing. It seemed as he did break one of the most important rules.

"Xetsu." The kid looked intently, listening to what his elder had to say. "I know this would not bring you back your father," Gera's hands were shaking up to this point, a silent whimper might as well could be heard from him. "But tell my son, I couldn't just leave without honor." Then he instantly brought the dagger to his throat. Xetsu couldn't understand why he chosed to do it, but having seen many times the sight of blood, he was sure the man would die. Gera needed medical attention, and then Xetsu noticed he was the only one awake at the moment.

'_Grandpa!_'

Rashid almost thought he heard the siege once more when the sudden rapping at the door startled him awake. Xetsu explained to the best he could, and Labim came quickly to the scene where it was too late to save Gera. "Grandpa?"

Rashid noticed the sympathetic look on Labim, knowing how difficult it would be to tell Abbas. For once, he was glad that Thayne had volunteered to teach at night; Abbas could not see what had occurred. "Xetsu, do not speak of this to anyone, not your friends, not the instructors, and certainly not Abbas."

"Why?" It was a force of habit.

"Because, he's not as tolerant to this as you." It came out harsher than he wanted, but the boy listened, and that's what mattered.

**[About 2 years later]**

**{Xetsu is 11 Kara is 10 and Rotto is 19 by a few months}**

Kara finished delivering the parcel to Malik as she was told. Her cousin was coming back after one full year, and had finally became a Type C Assassin. It was his warrior name which made her think, finally wondering if her father was really named Thayne or it was his pseudonym. "Thanks Kara."

Malik saw her troubled look, and instantly thought she was having troubles with the older females. It was not because they teased her that Kara would be crying about, but rather because they were worried about her instability. "I know it isn't much, but you could rest up in this spot I found when I was a kid. Take the afternoon off, I'll tell your dad that you're on break."

"Thank you Malik." She smiled, but a tingling feeling still on the bottom of her stomach.

* * *

It was perhaps an hour later when a fight broke out during training.

"Malik!" Kara yelled out in search of a chaperone. During her nap, she had a dream, but not just any dream, a vision! There was no one to help him, Xetsu, for he was fighting against someone violently. It consisted of Xetsu and Abbas of course.

"What is it?" He turned to where she pointed at, and his little sister followed suit as well. As it turned out, they could hear boys sparring, a certain ring of metal revealing this match would be with real swords, rather than the wooden training ones. Of course, he was interested. It wasn't every day that they were allowed to use real weapons.

"Wait here you two." If it was going to be dangerous, he couldn't miss this. The crowd of Apprentices kept him from getting any closer, so he couldn't do anything about stopping them if a bloody fight broke out.

Even from where he stood, he heard Abbas say, "Cunning, that should suit you, Xetsu. You are cunning and treacherous." Something about those words almost sounded hostile. But the fighting instructor, Labim, didn't seem to notice.

Actually, if Malik were to describe Labim, he would say he seemed excited. Maybe it had something to do with wooden sword sparring matches seemed so utterly dull and boring to him- a full trained assassin- that the idea of real weapons just made him eager. That was probably correct too.

But what of Xetsu? When he saw his face, he immediately could see the illness that seemed to form. Was this kid actually scared or something? He was staring up at Labim, giving him this pleading look that was completely ignored. In fact, he broke out into a sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead a little.

Other students were gathering to watch this fight in the training quadrangle. Malik could only barely see it though, being shorter than some of the other fourteen year old students, until he shouldered his way to the front. There he saw the intensity of scene, the tension crackling between Xetsu and Abbas like lightning. Abbas's glare didn't seem like something you would give a brother but rather, an enemy.

Xetsu didn't even seem up for the fight. Malik caught him swallowing thickly before saying, "Brother, what I said last night, I-"

"_Do not call me 'brother'_!" Abbas's screaming, and partly cracking, voice echoed off the walls before he charged at him. If they didn't have everyone's attention, they did now, Malik even caught sight of Rashid watching from his window. There were more people coming as well, and Labim seemed puzzled.

Abbas was attacking furiously, and Xetsu just seemed to barely try dodging and blocking. Again, the latter tried to quell the anger of his fellow student, "No Abbas!"

When Abbas tried to stab Xetsu, his target was quick to jump to the side, Labim tried to get things under continue. "Now Abbas..."

"He means to kill me, Master!" Xetsu shouted, looking on the verge of wetting himself.

Of course, does Labim seem to care, or seem to be convinced? Nope. "Don't be dramatic, child. You should learn from your brother's commitment."

Abbas's strikes seemed to puntuate his words. "_I am not. His. Brother_."

"I told you to help you," Xetsu nearly shrieked. Malik didn't know if he should find the fight amusing or troubling. Clearly there was more to it that met the eye.

"No," Abbas screamed, "you lied!" His next strike knocked Xetsu back into the fence, which he almost fell over, with a loud chime of the clashing steel. For a second afterwards, Malik's ear rang.

And now, more Assassins were gathering. Not only students, but now older ones who seemed to be practicing their skills. Some seemed worried while others watched with interest. Some of the students cheered this fight on.

"Defend, Xetsu, defend!" Labim's voice boomed. '_Damn, he seems excited about this. It must be pretty boring training novices then._'

Xetsu followed this advice and fought back until he was back in the center of the quadrangle again. He hissed, "I told the truth," and their swords clashed against each other, they were really close now. "I told you the truth to end your suffering, just as I would have wanted mine ending." '_I only wanted him to know the truth, so that he didn't have to suffer._'

"You lied to bring shame upon me!" Abbas snapped, and stepped back to take a pouncing position. His weight shifting back and his sword pointed forward, the blade quivering in the student's shaking grip. There were moral codes that Malik followed, and Lying was just as bad as stealing, and the consequences were always severe upon the warrior code. If he had heard from someone else, Malik wouldn't have believed them, but with Abbas claiming this as the truth, it was a bit- convincing.

"_No!_" Xetsu barely had time to dodge. He tried to fall back, but this proved to be a mistake as the blade's tip caught up and managed to nick him in the side. Malik blinked and next thing he knew, Xetsu's hand was to his side, staring with pleading eyes at Labim- but once more ignored. **[T/N: _OWW! THAT FREAKING HURTS! IS THIS WHAT SYNCHRONIZATION BENEFITS?_]** He pulled his hand away, and Malik saw the blood there, on his hand and staining his robes. He held out his bloodied hand to Abbas, "Stop this, Abbas, I spoke the truth in the hope to bring you comfort."

"Comfort," Abbas was addressing the crowd now, "to bring me _comfort_ he tells me my father killed himself."

It seemed like the everyone had fallen dead silent. Malik was even speechless- not that he had said anything to begin with. He had heard the bickering and arguments throughout the fight and he didn't know what sort of thing would have someone so worked up, but this was clearly the answer.

But at last, Labim got his head out of the gutter and saw what was happening. "_Abbas!_ _Xetsu!_" But it was too late, the fighting had started again. Their swords met with a clang.

"I thought-"

"You thought you would bring shame upon me," Abbas shrieked, his voice was REALLY cracking up (to the point where it could have been humorous if the situation wasn't this serious) at this point, and almost everyone could see the tears running down his face as he circled Xetsu. When he came at him, he swung his sword wildly, madly, in this, Xetsu managed to crouch and strike at Abbas's arm, opening a wound.

The sight of blood startled Malik as much the second time as the first. Kara, as he saw, was taking it even worse.

But Abbas let out a catterwail of a cry and went at Xetsu again, who ducked under his blade and imbalanced him. Now they both fell to the dirt and grappled, a mess of screaming bloody boys trying to practically kill each other. Malik watched as Abbas jammed his thumb into the wound on Xetsu's side, causing his victim to practically scream. Then he was holding a knife and pressing it to Xetsu's neck, the tears running thick down his cheeks as he threatened to kill Xetsu right then and there.

"_Abbas!_" The order came. Not from Labim, but rather Rashid, who was still at his window. "Put away the knife at once!"

It seemed like the antagonized student's voice grew really small and desperate, "Not until he admits!"

"Admits what?" Xetsu argued as he wriggled against the firm grip.

Labim climbed over the fence and held his hands out to Abbas, "Now, Abbas. Do as the Master says."

The next words came out in a snarl, "Come any closer and I'll carve him!"

Of course, this was enough to stop the instructor where he stood, not wanting to risk a student's life. Everyone was on edge, and Malik could only watch on the sidelines to see how this would turn out.

"He'll put you in the cells for this, Abbas," Labim told him. "This is no way for one of the Order to behave. Look, there are civilians here from the villiage. Word will spread." '_Is there really people from the village?_' Malik glanced back to see it true.

Abbas was crying now. "I don't care. He needs to say it. He needs to say he lied about my father."

"What lie," the instructor looked from one to the other with confusion. Obviously he hadn't been listening as well.

"He told me my father killed himself." Abbas sobbed, "That he came to Xetsu to say sorry, then slashed his own throat. But he _lied_. My father did not kill himself. He left the Brotherhood. That was his apology. Now tell me you lied." He pointed the dagger into Xetsu's neck, drawing more blood.

"Abbas, stop this!" Rashid ordered once more. Malik realized just how serious this must be if the student was challenging the Grand Master. Or he was just very much insane.

It was after that that Abbas sat up on his knees, the weight of the situation didn't seemed be catching up to him, as he held the dagger in his hand and fought against the boy. Xetsu could not fight back with him defenseless, so each time he tried to push Abbas away, it only added to the stabbing pain in his ribs. Xetsu was desperate to live, and the others now figured that they had to intervene, without risking the kid's life.

Kara couldn't bare to look as her closest friend, second to Rosalina, was fighting for his life. It was when said friend told her of the arrival of her older cousin that she dared to look.

Abbas found himself losing time, so he did what he could, and in that few moments, a faint, wet thud was heard. Xetsu had his hand out, a dazed look in his eyes from the apathetic change in him, not even feeling the dagger that was lodged to the bone in his finger. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied." Was all he could manage out before the pain caught up with him after the blade fell.

It clattered on the ground and he was weeping once more. Malik stared wide-eyed in horror, the blood dripping onto the ground. He almost felt how Xetsu felt with his chest tightening, his breathing deepen, and his body tremble as he struggled not to scream. **[T/N:_GAWD DAMN IT ! WHAT THE F**K! DAMN YOU MEMORES! DAMN THIS ANCESTRAL SYNC-ING!_]**

Rotto was too late to have saved Xetsu from that fate, but he was still able to save his recent friend from dying of the wounds. Xetsu was sent into shock, and Rotto couldn't bare to lose another, losing his family was enough already.

Even while he weeped, Labim roughly tugged him up by the arm and handed him over to a couple of guards. And moments later, Abbas was taken away to where Malik guessed was the cells.

After all of this, Malik could only stare at the blood stains in the dirt and the blood stained swords and the dagger left in the quadrangle, then... over to Labim. Maybe that training instructor could have stopped this if he had called the fight when Xetsu was first nicked. He was not going to frighten Kara with what just happened, however, he needed to know more of this. Was Xetsu really lying or would Abbas suffer the consequences?

* * *

It had been forever since he had felt fear. Back before he meet the demon lord and stepped one foot into the Demon's law. Those were times before his life was clouded in despair, anger, and loss. It was because of this that made Perikato change his ways, becoming the enemy to bring justice due to his desperation. His son, Baghasta, had looked up to him for a long time, but ever since he struck that deal, he changed him. It was frightening to see how he was becoming the type of person he despised the most.

"Did you find it?" The Demon's pristine white hair gleamed brightly in the moonlight. Although many see him as an ordinary person, only Perikato was able to see he was not from here- that the dealer was in fact someone to fear. He had no name- at least to the king's knowledge of the Demon lord's pronunciation of it. He declared that he'd be referred to "GHIRAHIM", which was the closest translation he could get, even if it was in the ancient language of Euric.

"No." Ghirahim simply shook in anger, his power spiking higher than he wanted to lead on. Perikato could feel such power, the same power that he agreed to him so that he could gain and use for his bidding.

Suddenly, the spike increase of power lowered once more, still ranks higher than the deceitful king. "You are very fortunate I can not kill you... not yet." It was not a threat, but fact. Ghirahim wanted to find the means to bring his master back to full power, and he had searched far and wide across this new universe that they were trapped in to find it.

"Now, I was expecting a status report before, but, I guess a little information wouldn't hurt." Ghirahim slammed his fist upon the table, startling the man. "What are you doing with all these people in the mines? What is it that keeps you from finding the stones, huh? TELL ME WHY YOU CAN NOT FIND THE SHIFT STONES?" The Time shifts were rare material that Ghirahim needed for his plan. He'd use the huge accumulation of it to create himself a portal where he could revive the Demon King at a stronger level. Indeed, since that Dog, Zataraius had sent his master into an imprisonment, Ragnirith was losing his strength with each passing moment. How fitting it was that this feeble race that resembled that God lived on the planet where his master was imprisoned.

It was a harsh demand, but Ghirahim could understand that the man needed time and resources to keep themselves prosperous. "I suppose, you do need to keep you men in line, with all these promises of glory." Perikato looked pleased now that he stopped yelling. "BUT, I am on a schedule here. And I intend to do everything as planned. Get to finding those stones and..." Ghirahim paused. There was a little task he would have wanted them to do for him, but he didn't want to risk losing his servants. '_I'll find that Spirit Maiden, and when I do, The Master can return to his original form._'

"What is it?" Perikato was ready to serve, even if he did not like to. It was all so that they could have a better world, but it would require the loss of the people's free will, a complete Absolute authority. That's why he needed power, power that was promised by this Demon Lord.

"DO NOT... FAIL ME AGAIN."

* * *

**A/N: Aw Snap! Things are getting a bit intense here. Xetsy will forgive Abbas for what he did. Truly it was partly his fault for telling him, but Xetsu's emotionally decisive at this age. And Ghirahim? Well, as I said before, it's a crossover(s) fic, and I find the Demon Lord very clever. There's that, and well, he reminds me of Frieza, in a way with his flamboyancy.**

**Thanks for reading. I'll come back with another chapter later this week. Please, R&R.**


	7. True Love

**ANCESTRAL MEMORY STRAND THREE: PART TWO**

**Era of First Rutabaski: The Second Greatest King**

* * *

**Fact of the day: Kairne is derived from the native word for Cairn (Even though it sounds like Carne), a man-made pile of stones which is ideally referring to how the people are innovators with the resources, otherwise making them known as the Great Engineers.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: True Love**

Xetsu, unlike himself that evening, jumped out of bed finding out that Abbas could not be protected without having a say in the decision the elders were disputing about. The boy pass by many that were still out in the halls, with his limbs worn and in his new plain clothes consisting of a gray shalwar and kameez. They saw questionably why the recently bandaged boy would run out all of a sudden, but he didn't worry, since his mind raced about another detail- remembering where the council room was.

"...And so it's decided the-" The meeting was interrupted briefly once Xetsu made his intro. Rashid had a very concerned look seeing his grandson up this early, and the other members were baffled to see such boldness from a subordinate, let alone the child they were discussing about.

"Please don't order it..." Xetsu continued to pant since running across the fortress was not his game. Abel, perhaps the oldest and more experienced of the men stayed in the same mood he was before. "Don't have him hanged." The young apprentice pleaded again.

Rashid was a bit surprised how quickly he was able to forgive Abbas for what occured, but knowing how the Rutabaski mind was, Xetsu would never forget what happened. '_Such sympathy... but we were not discussing on those matters._' The appreciation Rashid had was great, admiring almost as the boy showed a pure side of morality, the same goal he set for the Brotherhood to return over the lands.

Cain, whatever the other members thought of him, did not even care to listen. "Boy, we have done these castings many times before. There has never been a case where our better judgement has been called for. Now, if you excuse youself out of here, there will hopefully be no reprocussio-"

"_Elder. Just, please bear with me on this? I forgive him, it was in my fault that Abbas was provoke to this point. If you must, then punish me as well._"

If Rashid were any older, his mentality would have left him forgetful of his jaw being left open when he heard those very words. 'A confession? It's already been down, but he insists. Perhaps there could be a few things I could have him do.'

"Child. You understand that there topic you speak of has already preceded long before you arrived in this... very casual manner." Elder Lota spoke with her ever wise logic. "You percist on what has already been down. There can not be any changes once we made the order."

"Bu-"

"She is correct." The Grand Elder, Abel finally spoke for once, elaborating with his 63 year old youngest daughter. He was an old fellow, more likely to be The Patriarch of the entire Brotherhood (which was fairly true in this sense) outwitted the stubborn Xetsu.

"I've done what I've done, but when one must agree with others on a decision, you can not really change what was agreed upon. Now, you a mere boy with the _decency_ to at least respect our meeting come to persuade us? How amusing this new generation is. If only there were more like you, to question what is right for us to do where others see unfit, then our society can prosper once more. It is within our concern to benefit the majority child. But as you've insisted, the price you've offered may grant Abbas his freedom, but you really should read the context; we haven't actually made such an order to execute the boy, he was not even given a second thought when Rashid had him sent away." Abel squinted his eyes, now speaking with Xetsu in a more private manner. "Who told you this?"

Xetsu remained silent for the most part, flushed from his previous, feverish emotions that led him here. '_Damn that liar Fenn._' Abel could see the turmoil in him, being lied to before in his young days, so Xetsu did not have to worry for long. Remo, as Abel's second protegee and last of the Council ended the little halting dispute. "It really does not matter, but please, do not interrupt these meetings again. It's for _our_ own good."

Rashid sighed inwardly, his fear finally eased once knowing Xetsu would not get into any more trouble. '_The sooner Rotto can take him in, the better._'

Fenn worked outside in the shed near the training area, sorting out the mail like he always had been doing for years. It was a boring job, not allowing him to prove the others how skilled he was, but it had some benefits on its on- travelling to new places and free food for one. Though, he'd normally just see how the older, higher ranked members took him for granted, not even giving him a second thought other than him an errand boy.

"Stupid Novices," he breathed out from his spot in the shed. "Why do they get all the attention? It's not like they have more potential." Fenn always despised the new recruits and those below his status. How he was totally deprived of his ascension to the new rank. "Cilan gets father for the year, to learn better of himself. Pfft, I was all father needed, I'm his proof of a successor. I don't know what he sees in that sissy." A clank sound resonated from above him, as someone was climbing on the blind side of the building. As soon as the person dropped below, Fenn looked cautiously through the crack in the door.

"Did you get it?" A harsh whisper could be heard. It seemed older, perhaps a few years older than him. "Sorry, I couldn't get them. There's still several looking my way. This plan of yours is a bit complex; why didn't you dumb it down before?" Fenn knew that voice, it was from that scrawny Novice- Aru.

"You already know what your priorities are, besides it doesn't matter to you." The older kid stopped for a moment, almost causing Fenn to jump back when he could see that it was Sorre, the only Mercenary of this generation, while he himself was a Disciple. Sorre, putting it simply, was a bully, and even Fenn feared him. Fenn held his breath, careful not to let the teen catch him inside, and a good thing his father had taught him about stealth.

Finally, Sorre gave up in finding the source of the moving figure and decided to end the conversation there and then. "Speak to you some other time, you hear." Aru nodded and made his way back inside the dorms. '_The hell was that all about?_' Fenn didn't think twice in keeping his mouth shut after having the reminder of Sorre's scowling face look at him. If he was to keep himself in a healthy condition, keeping this a secret is a must.

* * *

As Xetsu laid back inside Rotto's room like he was told, he couldn't stop thinking about how Abbas easily got him while he defended to the best of his abilities. Problem was, Xetsu could not understand how someone could do that, especially since he fought against wild animals.

_There will always be someone better than you. _

His father always told him that. No one was truly perfect; everyone had their own specialty. "Then I guess I'll be the best Warrior there is." That's what his main goals would be: a blood knight, that's for sure. The knock on the door threw him off his train of thought. It opened, the door allowing Taurése in like he always did with his younger brother, being a child who admired his older brother. Taurése found himself reminiscing just by seeing how Xetsu was faring on his own, like Badakku had rested after his first brawl. Xetsu sat up, smiling to the best he could, greeting the friend, still having his strained muscles pull around him.

"You okay there?"

"Yeah, better than before." Xetsu look where he hid something behind, in his hands. "So what brings you here? You're a Master Assassin, I doubt you could spend time away from your work."

"Being a Master Assassin has its perks. For one, I am highly respected from our brothers, including Striders, Solers, and Slashers. Another is that I have my own messenger tell me what new targets are needed to kill. That's only a few of the things that makes my status a huge benefit."

It was nice for Taurése to lecture him a bit of the ranks and benefits, even his own father did not explain much of what to expect of the Master Assassin rank. What was so important about it anyway? "Taurése, why is the Master Assassin rank so special? Is it really that difficult to achieve?"

"Master Assassin you say?" '_He never learned THAT much about us, just raised up in case he was ambushed._' "Hmm, my father really didn't tell me much about it himself, and there isn't many others left." The respected uncle pulled himself a chair to sit. "Well, you already have an idea of how the ranks are, right?"

"First there's the Recruit/Novice, a Servant which is a bit more experienced, then an Assistant- which what I was before, after is an ordinary Soldier, then after is the Disciple- I'm at that level now, a Mercenary/Fighter follows the ascent, Warriors come when a Mercenary gains more skill and lives up to fierce expectations, Veterans are experienced warriors, a Master is more of a teacher, and then there is the Slasher, Solers, and Striders. The order goes from less respected and weak to highly respected. I don't know where the Master assassin comes in, but my guess is that it's far better than the others in the ascent." It was actually a more intellectual response than he gave his brother the first time with what he knew.

"Perhaps, but really, what you've said about the Master assassin is actually just an add-on. You see Xetsu, when an Master reaches the point of becoming much better, the ranks branch off from that point, making different branches that emphasize what they specialize in. A Slasher specializes in combat and wielding the blade, a Solers is more of a Tactician- and they make good strategists, especially when they have enough info on the targets and the factors that come into the missions. You mostly see Solers working as the bureau's leader these days. Striders, as you've guessed, are the assassins who generally rely on the art of stealth. Most are better off as good scouts, but there are some who can back themselves up, which practically works as the best of these three since Striders will get their own info easily, allowing for more conquests.

However, when an assassin shows signs of having all three, they become legible of ascending to a Master Assassin/Elite Striders, leader of the three Assassin branches, mentor of potential prodigies, and the highest rank before Head Master."

Xetsu understood how it worked now. Good for him to know that now, or else he'd struggle achieving all that on his own. "Uncle Taurése? What's that you have." The man had a thick covered box with him, well conditioned as well. Possibly cherished by the man himself seeing how he held it with great care.

"I guess there's no need to keep this waiting." Taurése opened the box, showing a book that he chose out himself. "This codex has been in my family for generations, and I want you to have it. Since you're especially interested in being the best, I thought I could help you at least with this." Xetsu looked inside the cover, seeing the initials "A. O." which was the initials of Firanze's twin brother, Anisum.

"Take a look at the first few pages. It's got a few useful tips for you." That was true. There was many notes taken by the millennial old brother, most of them still a bit confusing for the boy, but he understood the concept of Anisum's detailed work. There was a schedule written on it as well.

**Sunday: **

_Weight lifting, Metabolic Conditioning, Flexibility, Martial Arts Training, Mind Training_

**Monday:**

_Rope Climbing, Gymnastic Work, Plyometrics, Ab Work, Flexibility, Endurance Training_

**Tuesday:**

_Yoga, Meditation, and pranayama_

**Wednesday:**

_Distance Running, Flexibility, Skill Training- Basics, Accuracy, Grappling_

**Thursday:**

_Study, Field and Weapons Training_

The hell was this? Several of the things listed on the schedule was faded out, so he only got most of what there was. Perhaps Taurése could help him further understand what it meant.

"This? I never seen this before. Huh, follow this regimen Xetsu, and maybe, just maybe you'll be the youngest Master Assassin." It was far more challenging than the regimens Xetsu currently followed easily.

"What is the youngest age for a Master assassin?"

"Around nineteen." It confirmed Xetsu's suspiscions; his father was the youngest so far. He'd beat his fathers record, and make his memory proud when it was Xetsu's time as a Master Assassin. First he still needed to make his own regimen complete. Kara could help him with that; she was his best friend, if not second to Rotto.

**-x-**

Thayme continued to lecture the boy he lectured for months. He was a determined boy, sometimes staying in class up til midnight if he had to. It seemed a lot to Thayme that the brand new warrior was always refreshed by the start of the new week- vigorous weeks they were indeed. Xetsu was particularly extraordinary with his development as well, in mind and body, but he was simple-minded about what he wanted to do. It wasn't a bad thing- no, of course not. Many would see his devotion for the Creed a good thing, but Thayme was noticing the little things that Xetsu was ignoring. The subtle indications of love Kara had for him being a prime example.

"..add 1 a cup of KNO3 and 1/2 of sugar, then stir together.." He was construction his own supply of smoke bombs. Thayme taught him the chemistry behind it and what to do, and naturally he picked up on the lesson. It was impressive to see another excel in the art of chemistry, and not only that but also medical and survival skills all together.

"Good, now bring them over here. Let the formula settle a bit before we test them. They need to work after a given amount of time if the bombs are to be useful."

"Yes, Master." Xetsu stored it safely, leaving the smoke bombs to finish the last step in Thayme's direction. Since it was the last thing he'd do for the day, it was time for them to go back home to sleep. However, there was a bit of a smile on the boy's face as he picked up the leather book of his and walked out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow uncle Thayme. I'll be studying for a while before Rotto comes back, though." His words reminded the man of his nephew whom he had not seen for months. Ayane had worried about their nephew since the incident, which put pressure on Kara who sensed her mother's stress. Thayme was glad Xetsu was a devoted friend of hers. Even though Xetsu would become an assassin, he'd still be there for her and Rotto would as well. '_Where did he go anyway?_'

**[Rotto's mission in Alto Mare]**

Rotto was having a bit of trouble finding his next target in the city, with a city-wide festival keeping him from seeing where the Templer hid. His name was Col, that's at least the most Fenn knew of the man. There was not much info on Col, only that he was harboring illegal weapons for the Templers. They must had gotten them from their neighboring Kingdom of Serbia, since Fenn did say the weapons were similar design to the eastern natives.

"If Fenn was correct, he should be coming from the piers." Rotto looked over to where the boats stayed tied during tonights events. No one was working outside the Festival area, so it was easy for him to see a sail from a raft moving closer to the docks. "That must be him." Using his eagle senses, he found a few of the other Templers with him, probably mere grunts. "Better isolate him somehow. What did uncle say about courtesans; that they're allies he said?"

Several courtesans walked up to the group, just like they were paid to do.

"Go ahead Jura, have some fun. You deserve it." Mari kept her feelings hidden, making sure that they would not understand their intentions, but it was frustrating when the targets did not make their job easier. '_Maybe he can make do with just one._'

"_Grazie._" Jura left, joining the courtesan he fancied. The others had their own mates, though looking at these women wouldn't hurt anyone. Suddenly the crowd seemed to stop chattering and spread away from where Jura had gone. He fell dead, with Rotto holding the hidden blade securely next to him where the people could see. It would had been idiotic to do that in public, but Rotto was one to spare the innocent, even if it were breaking the rules.

"Catch him! Rip the Assassin apart!" The grunts sprinted quickly with their daggers ready and a smug smile clearly written on their face. Rotto never feared them, instead he mocked the fools by using their heads as stepping stones to get closer to the moving Target. However, they persisted, so he had to kill one of them before he was able to get rid the other off his trail.

It seemed like Col was running out of the city, but in truth Col had the ambush ready for this new prodigy, he just needed to get to the bridge on time.

"That fool really thinks I'll fall for something so predictable." Col had ran far enough to where he though he'd be safe from the assassin, telling the guards to hide behind their posts. '_Let's see how the assassin likes the taste of his own medicine._'

Col stood where he was, waiting for this hunter-assassin to arrive. Suddenly, his eyes caught the figure dropping by the corner of the roof and land perfectly from a four-story building. His features were strikingly resembling to their arch-nemesis from years ago.

"Oh,_ bravo_. What an impressive display." '_Those clothes, have I seen them before? Ahh, the banker! Yes._' It only took Rotto a few seconds for him to calculate his best possible moves to execute after the kill. All he needed was to close in next to Col, while being careful of his surroundings. '_Uncle told me to always synchronize your knowledge of the area. Perfect..._'

"...A pity your father could not live to see it." That got him, that got Rotto off his guard. He stood restrained, not wanting to give in to the rage he felt towards that bastard for mocking him.

"It's too bad, that people these days end up like their parents." Col continued to stalk around the road, still attacking Rotto on a psychological level. "...But don't worry.. before I kill you, I'll let you know this."

There was nothing he did before that could had prepared him for these next words.

"When your father died, he yelled out, '_Like you've taken my wife_', something you wouldn't understand without the proper context."

Almost hypnotically, the assassin disarmed his hidden-blade, and prepared the new "Hidden Gun" he was given a week before. He didn't know how to use it, but he was doing well loading it even though it was his first time.

"...Because before your mother died.. we made sure to give her our full '_Attention_'-"

_**BAANG!**_

It just suddenly became natural for him to do it. He killed the man without thinking, having that revelation clear as day in his mind. He didn't think about the other men he killed that were in his way after that, in fact, he didn't even remember to soak the eagle feather at all.

_Madre._

**[Hours later]**

Tera had a difficult enough time learning about running a bureau, but now she had to find where Kara ran off to. It was her obligations to look after the little kid ever since they met. Kara looked up to her as a big sister, being an only child, so naturally Tera was concerned of where she might have gone. '_Usually she would spend her time with that new kid. Xetsu right? Oh Kara, my lil sis, you're growing up faster than I expected._'

It was a known fact that Xetsu now shared the room of Taurése's nephew, so it was the best option Tera had for now. '_They're probably in the room anyway, sneaking out to be together again I guess._' She knocked on the door briefly, to alert them inside, but to her surprise the door opened up a bit. It was dark, nothing lighting up the place and eerily silent. She thought there was a weak sobbing originating from inside, one of a muffled, grieving child. '_Are they okay?_' She stepped inside cautiously to find out, though who it was didn't surprise her, but simply putting it in terms one could understand, a pang in her heart. It was Rotto, and his face was covered by hot red streaks of his tears. There was no reason for her to feel like that, but seeing a man cry had its effects on others.

She was about to leave when he got up after seeing his guest. "Yes?" There was still the strain in his throat that indicated his hurt feelings, but the tears were dried out by the time Tera could see his face in the light.

"I-I was just looking for your cousin. I thought Kara would be in here with Xetsu so..."

Rotto raised his eyebrows, now returning to his proper senses since that terrible revelation. As it just so happened, he never even noticed if Xetsu was asleep or not, he just fell on his bed to settle his anxiety till morning. '_Where'd he go now?_' "The kid's not here, and like we already know, they like to be together. It's pretty late, but I'm sure they're not too far." He put his coat on and got the letter he written on the table, then crumbled it up. He wanted no one to know what he knew; even though he was going to deliver it to his uncle, he thought against it.

Tera felt a bit out of place, bothering the tired assassin and knowing that a few moments ago he was crying. It was not something she'd do everyday, but her friend was not home and Ayane was worrying about her. Instead, she took note about the turns Rotto took to find them. Somehow he was doing a good job on not getting lost in these woods, like he was very familiar with the place altogether. '_Could you slow down. I don't want to get lost you know._' He stopped just a few feet away, finally reaching the destination.

There they were, cuddled under the tree, with Xetsu supporting Kara and her arms wrapped around his. "Oh, how cute. Could you imagine Rotto, if in the near future they become mates. It'll be a wonderful thing for them; he'll protect her, and she'll always be with him, no matter what could happen in this way of life. I think it's a good thing that they'll be able to support one another, no matter what threats and problems run along this way of life, don't you?"

"Yes, I do..." Tera's little speech brought Rotto to a sudden realization. His father and mother were mates, and they lived happily together, raise a family, and took care of each other. Now here was the young Xetsu, not really knowing what he was doing, though it was clear he really cared about his cousin, with his tail wrapped securely around her waist, like every male would do for their chosen mates. They were too young, but the two did love each other, if Xetsu even acknowledged the fact that he actually fancied Kara as a mate. Seeing them loving to be together and being good friends though, had a second effect on him.

He was friends with Serenna. And the Templers knew he was an assassin, just like they knew of his father being an assassin. Badakku had it all, all he ever wanted and nothing more. However, that was all gone when they got to his mother, and it was only because they wanted to call him into the field, where he was most vulnerable. '_Serenna could be used like that too, if they find out I'm courting her. I haven't seen her in a while... but I can't risk her life like this. I have to do something about this._'

The two were very peaceful together, the scene at least making him smile a bit knowing that they were still innocent, that they did not have to worry what about what he knew. '_I'll won't forgive them for this father, mother. I'll bring them to justice._'

The rustling caused Rotto to flinch, and then readying himself to fight whoever it was that followed them here. It was only Fenn. "Fenn, what are you doing here?"

He was cut and bruised, having been interrogated protecting this valuable message for Rotto from this innovationist. Not even bothering to say who it was from or why his mentor was out here during these hours, he gave Rotto the letter.

"This is..?"

Fenn nodded slowly, very tired from being up past 38 hours as of now. "He said it was important." The man was being a bit cautious when passing it to him in the first place; something about his family keeping tabs on him, but whatever it was about, Fenn didn't care. He really needed the well deserved break after this.

* * *

She'd always liked strolling through the Florentine bazaar as a young girl. There were always new scents to smell, new sights to see, new people to find… but now as a nineteen year old woman, she'd found the excitement somewhat dulled. However, the walk did do her troubled mind some good.

It had been two years since she last seen Rotto Valogna, that being the day he promised to marry her when he came back. He said he'd write to her every single moment he could have, however her father caught one of those letters. It was the day she dreaded ever since.

Ricardo warned his daughter to not intertwine her life with a lower class fool, that she too would have to share the misery and burdens like them. Her father was pig-headed, even during the times he found her come home alone late, though escorted safely by her beloved, he'd threaten her with such ideas like disowning her. Not to say Serenna was intimidated by her father, but when she finally had the courage to run away, her mother persuaded her to stay. It was also the same night that Rotto's family had been killed.

Even so, after they made their promise, Serenna would write back, about things like her longing to stay by his side once again. And she really did keep that promise, never even listening nor trying to substitute her thoughts with a future with another man.

It would had worked, if it were not for that blasted letter that made a change of plans. Now Ricardo wanted his daughter to marry in a few days, to ensure his family would not be tainted by weak and disgraceful blood. She was to marry Sabol, a gambler and the son of one of her father's many friends. It was always a pestering reminder to know that she had been cornered into choosing another man, even more that her mother even suggested that perhaps she'd adjust to her new life by living in the house she'd share with her future husband for a few days. '_Dreadful woman..._'

Serenna hated being couped up in the house, and Sabol was gambling most of his time if not working. It was alright for the most part, if it were not for the gossip the towns woman shared about her being the Murderer's skank. They'd regret EVER saying that.

However, one day, when she returned home, there was a note waiting for her, imploring her to meet with her, unsigned and referring to Rotto as an old friend. Clearly, by the hand-writing, it was from some outside source.

Today would be different.

The road was mostly empty, as the evening hours were fast approaching. Serenna noted that she was not that far from home (or her new home, as it were), but she didn't want to go back just yet. As she changed her course, she began to ponder tomorrow's plans; what she would wear that night and other trivial matters. It was not consciously known to her that she happened to walk into Rotto's secret path, and further more unknown that their meeting was set up by a friend to both.

Rotto waited in the city where Bejita stated to meet him later that day. "He did say that he didn't want to raise any suspicions, Maybe I could check a few things out while I'm here... see if anything's changed."

It was still early when he made it in the city, so no one recognized the Valogna initially, but he was still aware of his negative publicity, and that once someone sees that he was here, the alarm would surely be raised. '_Perhaps I can wait it out in the palazzo. They might have not have sold it off just yet._' Having his special second eyes still handy, Rotto realized that the secret path he'd take towards his first home was occupied. No one else knew of that secret path but him and his brother, and it was unlikely that it would have been found by foolish children in merely two years; it took the curious Radiccio nine years to find that path on his own. So who could have been in there?

Since there was only one way to find out, and nothing better to do, Rotto decided to see who. As he walked further into the alley, his senses picked up on the change of trail, now following the individual right into his abandoned, although he still used it, home. It must be some looters looking through the scraps for something of use. "I'm going to teach that fuc-" He stuttered once seeing the gorgeous woman he adored for years.

It was very enthralling for Rotto to see her wandering around this place, like back then when they used to walk together, not caring if they had no plans to do, only sharing each other. He wonder what was on her mind during that moment, thinking what she'd think if he showed up now.

But her wondering did not get far, as his two large hands wrapped around her body and she was yanked from the street. A leather glove secured itself over her mouth before she could scream, and her eyes widened as she was lifted off her feet and slung over a man's shoulder. Serenna was about to fight her captor, but as soon as he settled her on the ground once more, her eyes stayed gazing upon his.

They embraced, after their sudden, granted being a planned meeting by a good friend. Serenna was about to speak, but he put a finger to her lips.

Serenna followed the Assassin inside, feeling quite adventurous. The air was thick with mold, and Serenna held a hand to her face as Rotto pulled her through the debris, heading for the fireplace. She watched as his glove wrapped around something she couldn't quite see and yanked downwards. Suddenly there was a click, and the empty hearth before them sank into the ground, revealing a passage. The path led them to a small yet cozy looking office. The room was lit by candlelight, and a makeshift bed had been arranged on the floor using pillows and mattresses from the upstairs bedrooms.

"Is this…do you live here?" She finally asked when she could talk.

"Yes," Rotto replied quietly and pulled his white hood down around his shoulders. "When I'm working in Florence and there's nowhere else to stay." '_She's...she's anxious about something. I can't put my finger on it._'

"Rotto," She sighed and leaned against the desk, gaze drifting to the flickering candle flames, "I have something to tell you-"

"No," Rotto stopped her from saying something that would change his mind, "Serenna, listen to me."

"What is it?" The woman replied impatiently. A pungent scent was filling the air in the room, affecting her first and activating her own pheromones. Still, she was able to keep from doing something she'd regret there and then, but their scent was affecting both's mentality.

"Listen, I know it's been far too long since we've... last spoke," Rotto tried to keep the smell from over taking him. The wonderful scent of Serenna, but he couldn't continue to keep himself in control. "But things have gotten out of hand... off our plans. Look, I promise I'll still be there for you, but what we need is.." He couldn't finish. It was putting too much strain on him now.

"What? Is what, Rotto." Serenna's breathing was laboring, and her face flushed with the sudden knowing that this was the first time in two years that they were together, ALONE to be more precise.

"..Love," And suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her. When he kissed her, he took more than just her breath away. They accepted each others moans of pleasure as permission to proceed, straddling urgently. Serenna floated along, head swimming, thoughts disconnected and all sense of reality quickly leaving her. When her lover tore out the laces in her corset and she pushed him against the bed. They were teenagers all over again. Two ignorant children tangled in each other, just as they had been the night before everything changed.

She couldn't believe how much she missed his sensual touch. Lately there was an emphasize on worrying about _what-must-be-done_ and _what-she-could-have-done_, but when they embraced, all that worrying was thrown out the window and all what was left was the _Now_. All they knew was that this was right, such sublime and tenacious love that kindled their passion. It was what they missed; a feeling of righteousness.

But later, nothing would feel more wrong.

**[Few moments later]**

Rotto awoke a few minutes after, his beautiful and only lover by his side. He could have mated with her, but he couldn't. There was a fine line that kept him from doing it.

_Madre_

"It feels so good being here with you." Serenna had that wonderful look in her eyes. The one of true love. It was almost like she had finally forgotten the fact that her wedding was in two days!

Nothing could last forever, and Serenna was quick to find out about that herself.

Since he didn't want to cause any suspicions with Serenna missing for an half an hour and all, they headed out. It was a quiet setting despite what Rotto thought would be clearly a busy day. It seemed like the place never witnessed the murders of two years from before.

"Rotto, what were you doing here in Firanze besides looking for me?"

"A friend of mine wanted to meet with me after two years since he left. Apparently whatever it is, it's important that I meet him." Serenna listened closely to his story, which was shockingly similar to what was written on the letter. '_Rotto will be waiting for a Friend, but in the meantime you can see him before it'll be too late._' The secret friend of both was trying to help these couple, but as fate would have it, events will happen to test others.

"So what about you? Two years must have been rough with you. What's changed?"

Serenna did not want to tell him what bothered her, as she was sure it would bother him. Rotto was a patient man, but when it came to these kind of matters, Rotto was _very_ protective of her. '_Maybe, maybe I can still run away. Away from them._'

"Serenna?" The man prompted once more.

"Rotto, I have something to tell you," Her eyes not daring to look at him in shame. It was not that she was embarassed about suggesting it, but rather the concept of running from her problems that got to her.

"Go on," He coaxed.

"Rotto, I want to leave. Leave Firanze with you. We'll build a home and there'll be children. Our children and-" She stopped once she found him in a daze. A shocked daze due to his fear of endangering her. Maybe to others running away was an excellent idea, but when you're in the brotherhood, there is no such thing as having no enemies. Perhaps a temporal safety, but there would always be something around the corner.

"Rotto?" It was useless, for once she spoke, one of her father's friends caught up to her.

"Serenna! It's Sabol; one of the men he's owed money to, they dragged him away to the new bridge."

"Who the hell is Sabol?!" Now she had to explain. Suddenly, her options had as much chance as a snowball in hell.

"My father kept pressuring me to choose another man when he found the excuse of why I shouldn't marry you. He's always condemn the idea of us together, and when news of the murders you've committed, he's gained my mother's support as well. I didn't want to, but you were gone for two years. Now I've gotten stuck with Sabol, my fiance." She feared what he was going to do once he had his own hands on Sabol. If there was anything Serenna knew about Rotto, it was that she could read his emotions through the look in his eyes.

Nothing more needed to be said once he heard those vital words. It did not take that long for Rotto to find the man encircled by his captors as well.

"..It is too late now."

"No, please. I was going to have the money for you today!" Sabol continued his pleas. He almost didn't dodged the swipe of the blade coming at him. Sabol wasn't a great fighter, choosing a simpler but more calculative life, but he was doing far better than what Rotto could expect him to have. "HEY YOU! Get outta-"

Rotto took out the first one to his right, then after the other who looked his way when he heard the man being silenced. "Stop that man!" The leader instantly regretted his words when he felt the fist driven deep into him. Rotto didn't stop until he was sure everyone was down, leaving only the fiance to interrogate.

"Thank you... kind sir. You don't know how-" Rotto grabbed him quickly, holding him just over the edge of the bridge. He took one look at him, seeing how he compared with himself. Sabol was well built, very well dressed, and carried himself well. It was not like he could actually take on the many dangers an assassin would handle, but it was obvious to Rotto that he was an above average fighter. In fact, he actually didn't seem much different from himself before his transition.

"W-W-What are you doing?"

"DO YOU LOVE HER?" He struggled with the words, having already prepared himself to let go of the relationship. This was probably one of the toughest decisions he'd make despite his happiness, but as of now, all that mattered was her safety.

"What?" Sabol tried to keep himself from showing his cowardice, as any sane and reasonable person would if they were hanging you over a huge fall over a rocky pier.

"Do you love her?! Serenna! The woman you're about to marry!"

"Yes I do! I swear to you, If I die here and now, have my word, I will die still loving her." Gambling was a thrill to Sabol, but when he saw Serenna, there was something alluring about her that got to him. For that reason, Sabol was trying to recover the money he owed in order to spend time with her, something he should have started years ago.

'_I guess I can confide in him._' "You will never gamble again," Sabol nodded, listening intently after Rotto put him back on solid ground. "You will be a good husband to Serenna... or I will hunt you down.. And kill you myself."

"Yes sir," Sabol half stuttered, half rushed the words. If he were not frightened at the moment, he would have seen the subtle tears forming at the edge of his eyes, if he could do so in only two seconds before Rotto let him go.

"One more thing.."

"Si signore?"

"Please, protect her..."

* * *

Kara met with Rosalina to talk about their future and other things they liked to share about. "Are you sure they'll allow it? I mean, come on Kara, we both know that you're not entirely fit to be one of the _Hassassins_. Just look at what the records hold: SE-AH-DO-RO-KO(Sedorouko)-"

"You're pronouncing it wrong. It's supposed to be said like _Cedro_, not _Ceahdro_. Ceahdro is what we say for Chard in Euric, Rosa."

"Well... moving on. It says here that Sedro-roukko... has been training for years since he was five, and yet, he was still defeated in battle. If you're deciding to do this, you're gonna have a bad time. Even you told me yourself: Tera told people about you and Xetsu and now you've lost hope of being his mate."

"Rosa, you've forgotten. I'm doing this so I can further develop our relationship." Although she was supportive of her father, Kara deeply did not like to fight as much as everyone else. Rosalina understood this fairly well, and hearing the plan Kara had was contradicting herself. Luckily, since Rosalina understood that this was because she loved him, Kara would have her full support if she did join her family's life business.

"Alright, but just so you know, my big brother has gotten into lots of troubles. I would be scared for him, but seeing as you are also joining the ranks, I'll be for you too. I don't want what happened to Nat to happen to you." She winced as the sight of his missing arm flashed back into her mind.

"Thanks Rosa," Kara hugged her friend. "I have to go; I can't wait to see how Xetsu reacts when he hears about me joining."

***Forwarding to a more recent memory***

Xetsu finished his finishing touches to the style of martial arts he was making up for himself. '_Oh wait! I forgot to change this part of the description._' Xetsu grabbed his feather pen and crossed out the details, exchanging it for a better makeup of his art. "There. Now it should work. Have a look Kara."

She looked over what he wrote in the pages, searching for any mistakes he made. "You've got the relaxation part correct this time, and the follow up is suppose to be as tensed as one can bring up like I said. There's that idea of '_Holes_' you told me about: with the opponent is easier to understand their strengths and weaknesses in their structure by use of a relaxed but focused limb. And then there's this one. Huh, it seems like you didn't finish writing here," She pointed it out for him. "Something about muscle tension, I'm not sure though."

Rotto turned the handle on the door, walking in on the two kids. His heart was broken and all he wanted to do was sleep, not to find out he couldn't because his cousin and the Headmaster's grandson were in the room doing '_things_'.

"Welcome back Rotto," Xetsu smiled when he saw him walk in. That smile faded when he saw the empty and red puffy eyes of his older brother figure. He felt obligated to help him out. "Is something wrong?"

"Not now Xetsu. Get Kara and go away."

"But we wer-"

"I don't want to talk about anything!" He snapped.

They flinched once understanding he was changing moods again, but Xetsu didn't want to leave. He wanted to help him. However, with all he could process, the kid finally found himself with little to no options of actually lightening the man's mood. "Come on Xetsu, you can sleep in my room tonight." Kara whispered when she saw him struggling to decide an ultimatum.

**_CLICK_**

Rotto got what he wanted, to be alone for the night, but after a while, the loneliness began to get to him. He took a look outside, not even the sound of crickets chirping existed that night. He needed something to soothe him, something to calm him mentally from all this stress. '_I didn't think losing her would affect me this much._' Suddenly, he braced himself for the fall caused by a certain codex.

"What's this?" Rotto focused on the handwriting, still messy after lighting up a lamp. It was some work to understand the brilliance of the boy, but it was worth the time once Rotto could read it.

'_Stymphala lametta_?' Rotto could see the resemblance and connections that Xetsu had written in his book. The theory even connected them together very well.

"If one is to punch with all their might in the beginning, then they would lose that strength and leave themselves vulnerable after. However, if one is to attack with '_Uncommitted techniques_', then they can easily flow into follow-ups, breaking down the opponent with minor and quick attacks. Just like when Birds gang up on one or few victims, it works best when it starts off without using much energy and THEN attacking the weakened opponent with stronger attacks. For the Assassins, this would mean one would need to attack using the least amount of strength, typically like they do to take out the target's guards, and then they can attack directly."

It would have been tossed away like every other possession of Xetsu's that Rotto found on the floor, but Rotto found this... actually quite ingenious on the boy's part. Xetsu was a smart boy, more than one would think at first sight, but he was still a bit childish and stubborn at times.

* * *

"How do you feel, _madonna?" _Her servant asked, the girl's small hand pressing into Serenna's back in a reassuring manner.

Serenna only whimpered and coughed up the last of her semi-digested food. She allowed her friend and maid to clean her up with a handkerchief and bring her a drink of water to wash her mouth with. When Serenna felt well enough, she lamented:

"What's wrong with me, Francisca? I have been like this almost all week and all of last week too!" She sighed, a palm pressing against the clammy skin of her forehead, "Soon I will be forced to abandon breakfast all together."

"_Madonna_," Francisca whispered vitally, eyes darting about before she spoke, "it is not my place to say, but I have an idea."

Serenna's eyebrows rose, but she caught onto her servant's sudden secrecy and leaned closer.

"Have you and the master been…busy in the bedroom?"

The woman's eyes widened and an indignant blush heated her cheeks, "No! Not at all, _amica!"_

However Francisca's serious expression did not change; it only seemed to grow more concerned.

"Try to think, _madonna. _Have you made love to anyone recently?"

Serenna was not often short with people, but even she felt the need to smack her prying servant when the realization dawned on her. Her jaw dropped along with her stomach. '_Rotto..._'

At least her promise of being the mother of his child would become a reality. "I don't recall recent occurrences, but there was this one man before.."

"Ahh I see." Sometimes a woman would so deperately want a child, that their own body would stimulate the effects of pregnancy. Serenna could have felt that strongly about Rotto, and Francisca could understand why; when they first met, Serenna was very reluctant to be with Sabol. "You're probably longing for a child, and this is the result of that longing. You'll have a child some day _Madonna_, just be patient."

"Yes, some day." Serenna knew better, that the little bulge growing in her belly, was the conception of the two lovers and their love for each other. '_I'll raise you, no matter who you think is your father. Because I know you'll always be... my little Kakarotte._'

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again. I'm sorry this took a little longer than I originally quoted but I'm happy with this chapter. Now I know that name wasn't very original, but it does have reference to the father, and it's a German pun for Carrot. **

**The fighting style of Xetsu- it's based off a real world martial arts, and after seeing how DBM Future Trunks made it possible to "properly" use the Ultra Ascended Super Saiyan Form, I decided to make something to help base its use, because after all, in canon Goku made Frieza go 100%. In reality, that means that if you go at your own 100% such as when you run, truthfully you'll burn all that vital energy in just a matter of minutes; so it's, like Frieza stated, important to keep your energy in check, or else you'll lose, one way or another. **

**And just for you to know, there will be a four year jump after this. Thanks for reading. And again, I Thank all those who review.**


	8. Espionage

**ANCESTRAL MEMORY STRAND THREE: PART THREE**

**Era of First Rutabaski: The Second Greatest King **

**A/N: **A Reference to The Currents of Space by **Isaac Asimov** in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Espionage**

_The young toddler ran out from his room once he saw his chance. Like every other day when left alone, Xetsu loved to think, with his great and powerful imaginative mind, and today was no exception. Except, perhaps, that this time his mind took him elsewhere entirely. The barely one-year-old was denied of helping his mother and placed in his crib, but Xetsu did not want that; he wanted to DO something, something that would be productive and approved by his mother._

_So today, while the toddler was thinking of what he could do, the child was visited by a small sprite, and naturally curious of his rational views of this world, he followed it. _

_It was a pretty sight to see, with the light of this sprite locked in Xetsu's child sight. In fact, that beauty almost brought him to die if it weren't for his mother. The child almost fell off the steep side of the mountain, where not many could climb easily, but Skyla was alert once she heard the pitter-patter of her only child running out. Like any franatic mother, she screamed out loud, scaring Xetsu but saving him at the least from early death._

_"It's alright, it's alright. I'm here for you." She slowly calmed down, hugging tightly to her precious little boy. The tears dripped down from her and onto him, sort of like a soothing light rainfall. Xetsu's chest still riveted in fear, scared that he done this to his mom, but most of all because when that little sprite accepted him, it recognized the similar aura of a great man, so his mind was flooded with old memories of a previous millennium. _

_War was not something a child would completely understand, especially if it was a toddler you'd show all these images and information to, but Xetsu could FEEL the emotion behind that one person. Firanze De Lupo- Xetsu was shown the experiences of his patriarch, including what he did and how he managed to morph from a orphan boy in the woods to a war hero and then the beloved king he was known for. It was not easily reminiscent soon after, but the main idea was still learned, and of course that's what got the child influenced on being as great as the man himself. _

_"M-Mama?" Skyla looked down into the eyes of her son, a glimmer in his eyes that assured he'd be alright calmed her down, ridding her of the stress she had prior to this moment. He wiped the tears from her with a smile, which made her laugh at his charm. _

_"I want you to sing again, Mama. Like you always had." That was the most he ever said at that age, in fact, those were words he didn't really understand himself. It just- came to him. _

_Skyla nodded, then told him to move to a safe area, which was under the apple tree, if she were to sing. She wondered what gotten into him that made the child act slightly different, but her love was blinding, which meant she didn't give it anymore thought._

_"What do you want me to sing?"_

_"The one that you sing when you play-" He made hand gestures of someone playing a peculiar string instrument. As quickly as the confusion struck her, it vanished when she understood what he was talking about._

_"I suppose I'll sing you that one, but first you have to... put your head down." He giggled at the sensitive touch she gently used to soothe him back to sleep. Once she had him slowly closing his eyes for the familiar humming, she started. "En daʃeʋu, No be.." _

* * *

Retta looked carefully for the sleeping form of the fifteen-year-old. He was wrapped in a blanket, sleeping next to the runt, a black coated four-month-old foal that was the smallest compared to the rest of its generation. "Aunt Kara said I should wake him up if I see him," she softly whispered into the wind, contemplating at the options she could take. "But he looks so peaceful sleeping there." It was questionable why Xetsu was sleeping on the stall floors, but she was a smart individual herself, so she was able to piece together the clues from last night.

***FLASH BACK***

Xetsu had something important to do that evening with Thayme. The man was going to talk to him about something rather important when he came over, but tonight, fate had other plans for him.

"Xetsu, it seems that my students do not know the proper way of wielding the blade," Labim stopped him in his tracks. "Would you mind teaching them some pointers?"

Thayme did speak with utter urgency earlier, but Xetsu was not going to ignore his elder simply because he was needed elsewhere. '_Malik had first hand experience with a sword did he not?_' "Sure? Just give me a few minutes."

**[Minutes later]**

Malik didn't know why the teen was being fussy about bringing him out to the sparring area for no aparent reason other than him saying it would be contributing to the brotherhood. '_If it had been truly important, someone else would have told me instead of this buffoon._' He noted the creeping smile indicating future disaster for Malik; he was use to Xetsu's practical jokes after years of knowing him, so it was the first indication he had of that devious plotting mind.

"Okay Malik, just let me do the talking and then we'll demonstrate for them. You got that?"

"Na'am" He quickly agreed once they entered the ring. '_So many people.. Xetsu better know what he's doing._'

The younger of the two cleared his throat, already knowing what he was going to say as his rivalry between Malik was a fierce, yet friendly all the same. This would at least be payback for several of the times Malik called him 'Novice', feeding off his contradictions for entertainment. "Alright class! Today we're going to learn all about wielding a sword."

'_I guess he's not mad about the itching powder I placed in his bedspread the other night._' Malik stood amazed at the boy's maturity. Perhaps, he could finally get some rest without worrying about having to tolerate him for once.

"The first thing we should know is safety," He shifted over, closer to Malik's armless side. That's when Malik knew that the smile on Xetsu's face was undeniably true. "This is what happens when you DON'T use a sword correctly."

It took a lot of his strength to not attack right there and then. As a matter in fact, Malik merely muttered his words before figuring out a proper way to punish him. Even though he was more authoritative than him, Malik still had the right to send him out- in this case, Xetsu would clean the Horse Stalls all by himself. "You dick."

***End of Flash Back***

Retta continued to look at him, sleeping comfortably on the pile of hay. Xetsu was sleeping peacefully like a child knowing he was near the safety of his mother, which brought a little warmth to her heart for an unexplained reason. Apparently, Retta was finding Xetsu as someone she felt attracted to, which she did not want to believe was true; she still saw him as her deceased uncle, not some boy whom they could start a thing together with!

Although she hated to think about any of those thoughts, she somewhat inched closer to him in a trance, like her mind was separated from body and it wanted him. What stopped her in the end was a surprise to her.

"R-Rosa?" The preteen stammered softly while she tried to understand why her aunt's friend was here, sleeping next to her aunt's love interest. If there was one thing Retta was good at, it was her ability to predict possible outcomes in any situation, and she already could imagine that if Kara did not have her trademark patience, Rosalina would have it coming before she could even explain her story.

"Good morning Retta. I see you're taking advantage of this new day." Retta blushed furiously at the hint of blackmail, but as she already knew, Rosalina wouldn't even try to go through with it. "Well, I better get up. Malik has been a Drama queen lately; I wouldn't want him to fume at this discovery," She folded the blanket and took it with her, making Xetsu begin to stir awake.

Xetsu began to wake up a few moments after she left his side, still a bit sleepy, but refreshed to the fullest in weeks. "Oh, hi Retta." He stood up and cleaned his robe from any stringing straws of hay, stretching his muscles for the beginning of a very busy day. "What's up?"

Retta quietly tried to tell him, but she was still waiting to composed herself. Somehow, Xetsu understood that her feelings were strained, so he smiled and told her not to worry. "I take it Kara wants to see me, no? I better get going then." And just like that he left her in the barn, still confounded with the feelings that conflicted with her.

Once he made it outside, he caught his best friend as she tested him like he asked her to. It was easier for her to hide from him at times when he just woke up, but for some reason, Kara was no yet able to lay a hand on him without noticing. "Your getting better." He smiled briefly, but his senses picked up a few fluctuations from Kara that she tried to hide from him. He frowned at what was bugging her, but of course, Xetsu knew that despite Kara being a few ranks below him, she still had as much of a chance to reach his level.

Xetsu grabbed her chin between his forefinger and thumb, in an incredible intimate manner, which would make everyone who saw the two think they were already courting.

Of course, that's what Aru was seeing through a spyglass as he studied the teen. He found it superfluous to study someone as mundane as him. Xetsu was immediately labeled as an idiot by Turne, seeing as the boy was more focused on training like a mindless drone than rather doing other projects.

"I have something for you."

"And what would that be, _Karamello_?"

"This. Papa had it imported from these new found islands east of Sagratius," She explained while unwrapping the package to reveal a beige cloth about the size of an ideal cape. "When he told me about it I almost didn't believe him, but I guess anything is possible until you prove it wrong." Her voice seemed restraint from spilling out in gushy joy, and Xetsu could tell from the vibes he was getting from her, even without activating his second eyesight.

Aru nearly leaped up from seeing a sudden change in Xetsu's eyes. It went from its usual color, to a golden amber, like an eagle. '_Maybe there is something Sorre deamed him of importance. But what exactly, this isn't entirely good until I have more info on him._'

"Is it really... the real thing?" He heard stories of its existence, specifically from his favorite historical figure and how he wore clothing made of that fabled material.

"Mm hmm; it's Kyrt, the same plant with fibers stronger than any other material known to man," Kara happily answered him with a huge grin on her face. "Dad told me that this is what was left of the trees he could find, so I'm guessing there won't be another source for a few hundred years, unless the stories are true and the plants grow back when the dragons do." Kara began to daydream of the possibilities, which left Xetsu to his own thoughts for the while the two "Platonic" (although Kara is patiently waiting it out) friends had nothing better to do that morning.

"Hey Xetsu," one of the many children that said individual had befriended. Her name was Faviola, being from the far north and having a back-story somewhat relatable lifestyle that Xetsu used to live.

Kara's attention was brought back to reality, just in time to see that her friend with a potential threat to her. She understood Xetsu's tendencies to help others, even if some didn't deserve second chances, but... _this was ridiculous_! All the while the teen was paying attention to this... child, Kara had this weird feeling.

'_She's onto me.._' Aru understood that his greatest challenge would be to get the two away from each other, if Sorre needed Xetsu for some beneficial spying. And with Kara being the lookout between the two, Aru had trouble learning more of the target. Even still, he was getting frustrated knowing that this was more of a lackey's task, and he had more of a potential than Turne would ever have. '_Blast that fool... the hell is this.._'

Although Aru was a healthy growing male, his education in the basic field of "_The primal urges_" was not very complete to know what he was feeling as he peeked another look at the girl. '_Damnit! What is this... this feeling._'

"Then that's what you should do, Faviola." Xetsu finally finished explaining her the answer of a simple equation. Now ready to leave, he let out a breath and faced Kara. "There something wrong?"

"..."

"Kar-a?"

"Nothing," She turned away from where Aru had been hiding, yet keeping her eyes alert if something were to pass by unsuspected. "Come on, we got to get ready. Mother is waiting to see you."

* * *

Tera had went about her daily routine that morning helping Ayane finished cooking the food for tonight's festivities. A grand assortment of pastries were being taken by Retta and some volunteers were everything was being set up.

"Wait- your missing the sauce. Where did you put the sauce?" Like every other year, Ayane was the stressful one in this particular part of seasons. Tera went searching for it, leaving Ayane to tend the rest of the food that was still cooking in the pots. One little shake was all it took for a container to fall out of its place, but she didn't notice it until after.

"Looks like you need some help, Mrs. Seviche," Xetsu placed the salt on the counter as his friend's mom thanked him. He'd had something else to do, but that could wait for now.

"So Xetsu, I've heard you've gotten a chance at the initiation," She fixed up the remaining salad that needed to be done.

The initiation consisted on a group of specially selected individuals, who excelled at any of the top three ranks, and are brought to the Elder's attention to participate in a "Test", which each individual that participated would have to give it their all in order to pass. After that, they'd get their warrior's name, depending on how they performed; which Xetsu learned he could select one himself when it was his turn. '_Since Firanze called himself Aquilus, which is the constellation of the northern sky, I'll be Altair, a star in part of Aquilus._'

"Yeah. I know it's a difficult rite of passage, but I have this motivation that keeps me going you know. And I have been studying vigorously for the last few years for this." Xetsu gave off an innocent innuendo right when he mentioned motivation and the fact that he seemed happier than usual right now. All Ayane's logical deduction pointed at the fact that it was finally happening.

She was a bit curious to know what was his motivation, and like all mothers who looked out for their children's happy future, so Ayane started to push for that wanted answer out of him. "You know Xetsu, even though you've been assigned all those missions for years, I have never had the thought come to me what you'd do when you want to live... a '_normal_' life."

He had a puzzled look on him that would have made any woman feel bad for him, but Ayane could understand the young man had no basic understanding about what she was talking about. '_That Sederouko would have taught him about the nature of the world much earlier than others. It may be a good thing, but this is ridiculous... just look at him. He has no clue what love is._'

"Actually, I do have something planned out," It took a lot of will power for her to restrain from being overanxious about it, but her tail began to betray her actions. Luckily he wasn't aware of that right now. "Perhaps, if I am able in the future, I'll return to my old home and maybe begin my own family," He breifly smiled, remembering what Rotto had told him and how his father used to say "_that my mate was my best friend_". Neither one of them taught him what to do when he wanted to procreate or what sort of sign there would be, only that when he experiences love, it's when you suffer for someone else and not for your very pleasure. With that... Xetsu would solely be guided by his conscience when the time comes.

"When that is true, when you decide to make a new family, do you have any idea of who you would be an item with? I-I-I mean, the person you'd most likely end up with." Ayane forced a chuckle to make it seem a bit more of a trivial question than needed. Thankfully, Xetsu could read along the lines that the Mrs. was as embarrassed as him talking about this, so he softly laughed with her.

"But seriously... this is something you should plan out completely. What if the woman you choose-"

"-Mom, Have you seen my dress. The one I had ready for the banquet later today; I've been looking for it everywhere," Kara's sudden interruption saved Xetsu from any further interrogating. She mouthed a message for him: Fenn had to talk to him urgently, and in private.

"Erh... I just remembered that I need to finish something," He grabbed an apple to go. "Sorry, it's just so sudden though."

Ayane nodded, understanding that under the guidelines she was being too forward on him. No one would like to have decisions urged on them, especially if it's from someone they still fear. It may not seem like it, but Xetsu could be as sensitive as her nephew Rotto. '_He's been acting indifferently lately. I've noticed it's been affecting him, especially how he acts.. perhaps lenient on a snidely side._'

"Alright, I was about to talk to you about something anyway."

"About what mom?"

"Your mate."

**[Sorrento]**

Bejita sat on a bench a couple blocks from the carnival, remembering the details of what he learned for the unknowing father. Rotto had matured rather strangely after the set up four years ago, Bejita noted. In fact, he did act over-confidently, like he was wearing a crab shell made out of false pride. Even so, Bejita had his own life to worry about, and it wasn't that he wanted to keep it a secret but he found it much easier this way.

"You seem troubled," Rotto's voice called from behind him, taking Bejita from surprise.

"Rotto! I was hoping to see you tonight." He calmly responded without giving off a sense of dispair.

"I don't have much time, the Duke's party will be starting soon, and I need something that would help disguise me." Bejita looked over to to see that his friend was not wearing the typical robes he would be wearing during his missions. Instead, the man wore what would appear to be renewed clothing similar to that of his old clothes. He even happened to combed that wild uprising locks on his head.

"Erh... listen, I have good news. Do you remember Serenna Azania, well from what I heard, she should be in the carnival tonight. If you so happen to attract unwanted attention, I suppose you could pose as her husband. That should be easy for you, since I know the two of you have been... _close_."

"Have been..." Rotto's answer showed a bit of agony in the revelation of truth.

"Perhaps I shouldn't had pushed too far."

"No.. it's wonderful," '_Four years is a lot for change. What could she had done in all that time? I hardly doubt she'd bear a child._' "Carnevale is a time for us to relieve stress. Besides, there is something I would have done that guaranteed bringing attention to myself. This subtle news is helpful."

"That's good to know," Bejita laughed off his social embarrassment. "Well, if there's one thing you'd need to do, then that's getting your party invitation. A golden mask perhaps."

"Yeah, I believed I shall one in this shop a few hours ago. Didn't think anyone would buy it; about 90,000 florins, if I can recall correctly."

"NINETY THOUSAND?! Who would buy a mask at such a preposterous amount?" It may have been made of gold, but considering that pure gold would be incredibly heavy and malleable, the most that would had been done was lacing the mask in a thin layer of gold.

"Don't know, and I certainly don't want to wait and find out," Rotto stood up and gave him a pat on the back. "I'll see you at the workshop."

* * *

Life had been a rough road without her first love, but Serenna was happy just knowing she had their child. Kakarotte had his father's uncanny looks, though what she did to keep knowing eyes the truth was giving the child a hair cut, shortening the long hair which left her son's wild locks look like the points on a star. "Is this one right?" He showed her a pair he grabbed: the ceremonial Moon's and Sun's mask. Those were reserved for the wealthy class, the class that made her look like a woman of poverty.

"_Ah, Kakarotte! Put those back where you found them._" She commanded in a hushed manner. Serenna couldn't handle the stress she brought on herself as much as she thought at the beginning of her little charade, but with the help of her unlikely friend she managed four years with no suspicion. Society was the only thing keeping the father from knowing the missing truth, but it had been years since their last meeting.

A few minutes later, Rotto entered the mask shop he recalled about seeing that ticket of invitation. Now unlike what normal agents would do, Rotto did not stop to check who was inside. That being said, as he moved to the corner shelves of the shop, where Kakarotte walked back to his mother with a pout as they'd been inside the shop for quite a while. With many discouraging findings, Kakarotte was losing interest in helping his mother search, so he began to look around and see what else was interesting instead.

'_Okay, it's still there. No one's bought it just yet, good._' As he told himself mentally about that, a man walked up to the merchant and began speaking over what Rotto could overhear as the golden mask. He couldn't let that get away, no... he just couldn't. However, as he was about to walk over to the merchant, he felt a tugging at his pant leg.

"Daddy, you're back." This child... he had the same style of wild locks that he had. Almost without a doubt the boy had the same features he had many years before as a kid: same face, youthful and respectful tone of voice. If he wasn't single, he could've sworn that this kid was the son of him and Serenna.

"Kakarotte, don't be rude." The once scornful and bold woman spoke to her child in a strict but nice manner.

At first, his initial reaction was feeling sorry for the kid; somehow, when Rotto looked at the boy, it was like he and his father didn't know each other very well on a ground level. That was replace by shock then after, with the recognition of an old friend. Serenna was apparently now a mother!

"I'm sorry about that si-ir?" Serenna kept herself composed, not wanting to make this scene any more disliking then they'd all like. '_He looks a bit familiar. Where did I see him before?_'

"That's alright. I've been called by many titles before. I'd have to say, 'Daddy' is one name I haven't heard or said in a long time." Rotto mentally made a note to thank Xetsu later for the tips he read under a subject called 'The Art of Deception'. On another note, he just couldn't believe this was HER SON. How could she?

"You must be from the west."

"Indeed I am." The child started to eye him carefully, like he knew something was up. Rotto could care less about that right now though; he was still worried about the mask he needed.

"I've never been there before. Is it like they say: a cultural imperialism?" Serenna's inquisition continued to hold him in place while he watch the merchant sell that invite. For once, he could feel hate for a female, but once seeing as he was posing as someone else, the only choice he had was to reveal himself.

* * *

Xetsu couldn't believe what he was being told. '_Uncle and Cilan are missing?_' Andres was one of the bravest men he knew, and while Cilan was not the best fighter around, he was still twice as strong compared to the average male. "Are you sure. Maybe the letters are taking some time to get here. They could just be working in a faraway country." He almost couldn't believe the fact he wasn't able to make himself sound reassuring.

"I wish that was true too, but Father was taking care of business in Chapelure, which is only 3,965 miles away from East Kairne." Fenn knew his math, he knew almost anything to do with geography due to the skills he needed in the mailing business. And even if his father told him that he'd be taking some dangerous missions in their last letter, he'd get some sort of sign that he'd be okay.

"Well, it could also be that the pigeon lost its way back. Or something else-"

"NO! Pigeons have a strong sense of homing in to the place they need to be. If anything, something happened." Fenn snapped at how unrealistic his cousin could be. Optimism was one of Xetsu's key points of his character, and that was one of the many things that people liked him for. That alone would be enough to stay on the positive side of life, but not entirely fixing problems that are hard as stone. It wasn't that Fenn hated his cousin, he deeply disliked the fact Xetsu was too kind when it came to judge people on his own. "I wouldn't have bothered you if that was the case, but every other second month, their letters arrive, but lately it hasn't. It's been six months since the last I heard of them. I can't stand by and worry; there's got to be something I must be able to do."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll have to go away for a few months. Look for them myself."

"Wait! You can't do that. What about your promotion?" Fenn didn't really care about his title anymore, though that didn't mean he wasn't stubborn!

"That can wait a few more years. This is a once in a lifetime choice." Fenn retorted with anger.

'_What do I do? I can't let him leave; Grandpa can find uncle, maybe a bit slow, but Fenn plans on heading out far. He doesn't even know what the place looks like!_' He wished he didn't have to do this, but Xetsu had no choice left. '_Forgive me._' "I'm sorry about this."

* * *

Rotto couldn't handle the pressure his ex was giving him. Just as he was going to reveal himself, the boy blew his cover, allowing Serenna and possibly everyone else in the room to see his hidden blade. If his father were alive right now, he'd disapprove the fact Rotto had to resort to this.

"Can you keep a secret?" Serenna felt she could trust this man more than one could rationally comprehend. And as much as Kakarotte could not understand why they had to leave the place, Rotto had the same predicament understanding Serenna's intentions.

'_Who does she think she is exactly?_' Just having a hidden blade did not necessarily mean one was in alignment with the brotherhood, but as it deems to be by this woman, Rotto was supposedly entrusted with their lives. She just met a stranger a few minutes ago and now they were together outside as if it were a date.

"Err.. you're sure you'd want to tell me?" She had that half angry, half smug expression she used to give him when they joked around. In all actuality, he'd forgotten about that look, but he played it off.

"I take it that would be yes." She opened her mouth to protest, not liking the thought he could read her easily as if she were some random skank, but he interjected quickly. "I used to have a friend like you, always with an air of arrogance, but charming and charming at once." '_I owe you a lot, Xetsu._'

Her face dimmed a bit, somewhat deprived from telling someone off, or was it perhaps that secretly she was hurt by the fact she lost her friend that acted surprisingly a lot like him that tolerated her. She calmed out of it, thankfully, and then looked around before revealing her secret.

"Do you know who Rotto Valogna is?" It was a longshot, but her plan could work.

"Can't really say I haven't. In fact, I've been in a few missions with him."

"Oh really... well, it sounds like you talk to him. Are you two on good terms?" '_What is he doing? That idiot thinks he can fool me._'

"You could say that," Rotto eyed the kid, whom by that time was more interested in the gelato he bought him. Occasionally the boy would look at him strangely, a bit confused why his mom was acting this way. He would feel the same way as well, but Rotto was more distraught by the idea of the boy resembling him a lot. By this deductive reasoning, it meant that the kid must be his, or Sabol's, seeing as the man could pass as his brother. Although he accepted the fact Serenna had the man's child, he still wished she had his.

"Anyway, what is it? I'm sure whatever it is I can keep it a secret."

Serenna carefully selected the words she wanted to use. It would make this problem even worse if her son ever found out about his real father, let alone what Rotto might do if he found out. So all Serenna could do was ask a little favor. "Well, there is one thing I always wanted to tell Rotto, but ever since I had to get married, I wasn't able to."

Rotto was getting a bit frustrated with Serenna taking her time, since his mental clock already told him that the party already started. '_Looks like I'll have to bust inside the place after all._' He looked to see an open window on the side of the Doge's mansion. '_I'll use that route... but first._' He nodded, giving the sign to continue on with her words.

"You see, before I was married, I courted another man." Serenna spoke softly, as her son was listening to the story as well. "This man as you may have guessed was Rotto Valogna, and we were in love with each other... very much." Although he didn't really see it, said person could tell her tear ducts were near the point to release. A brief and faint sniffle confirmed his suspicions right after. Serenna quieted down before Kakarotte could see what she was doing; the boy must not find out what she was doing.

"But one day, something terrible happened... and he had to leave his home for a few years."

Rotto felt guilty about that himself, but it wasn't fair she was bringing it up again. '_Alright, I can only wait two more minutes. Hurry it up.._'

"I waited all those years, staying faithful to him, yet my father wanted me to marry. I never wanted to, but eventually, he got me into an arranged marriage." Serenna stopped herself before saying anything else. It was almost like she sensed her husband was looking for her at the moment and their was no room for error in this little plan of hers.

"So what did you do? I mean, you didn't marry someone you didn't love did you?" He wanted to know why Serenna moved on, but he also didn't want to seem over anxious about it. '_Please, I need to know._'

"Actually, he and I reunited a few days before the wedding date, and though I tried to tell him, he found out by himself that this was happening... so he... he didn't try to win me back."

Silence filled the air like the dead of the night. All he wanted to do was run away, from this shame, and though his mind yelled at his body for not responding, his heart spoke to him to stay and listen. What Rotto saw was not misery nor content, but acceptance. Acceptance of what? What could have allowed her to accept that every single day of her life from there on would be with someone else she didn't want to be with?

He was never given an answer, and he didn't seem to answer her from then on. '_I think I hurt him too much._' Serenna never liked having to emotionally attack Rotto, and although she was angry, he didn't really deserve to be shamed. At first, her initial reaction was to comfort him, however with the people coming and going around them, she couldn't risk being scene with another man while her husband was looking for them. "Let's go Kakarotte. It's time to go home."

"But mom, I don't wanna go home." His innocent little mind perceived something Serenna overlooked: The man seemed to be reminiscing the memories he had, seeing if what he done in the past was true, and if he was the real reason why he lost her. Did he take her for granted? No... they were both aware of how deeply involved the other was in the relationship. Then what was it? From what moment did they begin to drift apart?

Kakarotte looked intently at his father as he was carried away; Rotto did the same, seeing his son leaving and probably never seeing him again after this. It was ironic that the two had a strong link between them, confusing each respected male about what they felt. The innocent boy, merely took those feelings and converted them for ones of a friend. And as a good friend, he waved at his predecessor, snapping the man back to his senses.

"Wait!" She stopped in her tracks, conflicted whether or not this man was strange for the way he was acting. Serenna began contemplating whether or not she should slap some sense into Rotto, but she opted out when remembering this was the only individual that truly conquered her heart.

"How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How'd you manage to accept this life? What kept you from doing anything else you'd regret all those years."

"Idiot. I am a mother. How else would I have stayed if I have a child to look after." She wanted to slap him, dearly since that logic deserved one.

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was, you couldn't have possibly spent the first year, accepting the fact that you lost," He looked straight into the boy's eyes, realizing he was revealing to much about himself. '_Gotta play it safe._' "Er.. I meant "him", and bear the child of someone else entirely."

It felt like an eternity for him as she beamed her eyes menacingly for a couple of moments, but he soon got his answer.

"I had a dream once. A dream I wanted to become reality. It may have been broken when he left, but at least half of my wish was granted." Then, she left Rotto alone to figure out what she meant about a half granted wish. He recalled a time they exchanged personal information, which brought him to the moment that she once said if there was any one she'd begin a family with, it'd be him. It just made no sense, recalling her exact words, but the more he told himself about it, the more it began to make sense. '_A family... with me?_'

* * *

'_I have to get someplace safe._' Xetsu didn't want to do it, but knocking his cousin unconscious was the only option he had at the moment. Although Xetsu was perfectly obliged to attack Fenn due to him being a potential threat to others, Xetsu having to attack a fellow brother in arms was something against his moral code. That and the fact Xetsu overdid it a little bit more than he wanted to. '_I don't know where else to go. I can't go back to my room, and Kara's place is out of the question. Sorry about this Kara, looks like I'll have to look after him for the night._'

Heading out for a nearby stall, Aru watched closely as his target carried the other target they needed alive. Turne read over his objective silently, and soon understood that this little predicament of theirs would work out in their favor. "Do you have the wagon ready?"

"Not yet, I still need to send this letter to Sorre." Aru attached the letter to a falcon before letting it go deliver the news to the others. "Now, all we have to do is deliver the meat."

Turne scowled at Aru's taste of humor, but the pun was a bit too corny for him to stop himself from laughing.

"So what do we do after we get them anyway?" Aru's senses were a bit heated up, still figuring up what was wrong with him that morning. He hoped that whatever Sorre was going to do to them, it would be quick, since for some unknown reason he wanted to see Kara again. It was a well known fact that little female friend of the fool would always be dressed provocatively to impress said fool, or at least leaving it a fair amount of work on the imagination the average educated male had at the time.

"Kill them, most likely. I don't really care if they live afterwards; they'd be no use to us then after."

* * *

Xetsu continued to walk, dragging Fenn with him until Aru came around the corner. "Eh... this isn't what it looks like?"

"Sure..." '_Idiot._' "Looks like you need a hand there." He then grabbed the unconscious Fenn without being told a word and helped Xetsu by carrying him over to the back of a suspiciously waiting wagon. Being naive and trusting the ones he recognized as brothers in arms, Xetsu simply walked into the enemies trap.

"Thanks."

"No problem really." Aru silently gave the signal that Turne needed, and in return, he attached the new horses they needed. "You could come with me if you'd like."

"Okay." Xetsu wasn't going to leave his cousin alone, but if Aru was going to look after him while he was knocked out, the best thing he could do at least would be to know where they'd be. "So where are we going?"

"Just a cabin near the woods. There's a party for those who are chosen for the Initiation tonight. Since you had your own little problem, I thought I should lend you a hand." Turne sent another signal over to them for a brief second. "Well, we're here."

* * *

Xetsu couldn't describe the place in simple words. Aru was telling the truth of a party, but it was not the kind he originally thought. True, there was food in another room, but what caught Xetsu's eye was the undeniable fact that there was naked females inside, perhaps pleasuring other boys in their late teens.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Al Mualim's Grandson himself." Sorre walked down from his personal room. "I never thought a goody-two shoes like you'd be here." Snapping his fingers, a random servant came over with a tray of fresh fruit. She smiled in glee when Sorre let her leave, but not before she gave a knowing wink at Xetsu.

As he suspected, the boy was confused by this, even more when he noticed him not turning red when a few of his seductress pass by and brush their tail on him. "Come. I was needing to talk to you earlier." Sorre led Xetsu away to an enclosed room and began to speak to him in a more personal manner.

"Welcome back master." Two of his personal assistants greeted in unison. They eyed the second person that entered with him, the sexually elusive Xetsu. If they could get him to bed them, they'd gain enough publicity and fame amongst the secret society that they'd be highly respected by every subordinate.

Maria could tell her counterpart was waiting for the kill; once Sorre turn away, she'd be all over him like a bitch in heat. So she acted formally, intending to catch the boy off guard. "You've brought a guest." She was very well-pampered and groomed, but unlike Nema, she didn't have that certain charm that always caught Sorre's eye.

"That may well be, but I'm here to attend our newest customer." Sorre began to initiate his well constructed plan. "Xetsu, I one were to describe you, it would be that as member of the BrotherHood, you are very hard-working. However, it has come to my attention, that you as the individual, is not allowing yourself to rest."

Maria noted that while Nema was giving the boy seductive looks, he was ignoring them completely. '_I have seen him ignore women completely. Even his friends. He'll be a tough one._'

"You see, Xetsu..." Sorre pulled on a curtain, revealing what was going on outside. Men, barely even twenty drinking and fooling around with women, while others ate and fought with one another, seemingly homoerotic by Xetsu's perception. They saw it as releasing the latent frustration, but Xetsu did not see it that way. It was against his beliefs, to bed multiple women like they were playthings, they same going for the females. Sorre, on the other hand, believed he could get the boy to open up this way.

"Cheer up," He offered drink, perhaps an energy drink. He could have refused or denied drinking it, as he could tell it would have been for male potency, but he saw no harm in just drinking it to refresh himself.

"This will be your luckiest kid. Just enjoy yourself." Quickly he drew closer to Nema and gave her the instructions. "Oh and Xetsu."

"Ehh?" He felt himself being moved around forcefully, even though he knew he was standing on the same spot. Soon after, his vision began to act up and showing object he at first didn't accept were there.

"Cheese." He said straightforward and nonchalantly. Immediately after, Xetsu began to expel an uncontrollable fit of laughter. '_In no time, I'll have the information, and he'll die after all goes well. Oh... and he'll won't die a virgin, I made sure that would be his last rites._'

Once Sorre made it outside, he asked Aru where the other Rutabaski male was.

"I put him in that room behind me. Got it locked and everything."

"Good, good. Now where's Turne?" The second in command was supposed to stay with Aru, for they had no time to waste fooling around.

"Oh! He said he needed to do something. Not sure why, it's nearing dusk time now."

* * *

Kara looked around for any signs of Xetsu showing up. He made a promise to spend the night together with her a week ago. Her mother even had her prepared if anything was going to happen between them; Ayane wanted to be sure she'd have grandchildren before she'd be on her deathbed. Her father, on the other hand, knew nothing of her friend's location as something came up.

"Don't give up just yet Kara, he'll make it this year. I'm sure he'd make it in time." Rosalina calmly assured. It had officially became her job to cheer her up when this would happen.

"I sure hope so."

* * *

Thayme navigated around the darkened aisles of the old library, listening for the suspected traitor who was last seen to run inside the underground building. He and a few others had to leave the banquet due to an interception of messages. '_They're waiting for the northern gates to open. That's where every is right now._' Thayme wished his former student was with him, but he had gone missing an hour before.

The traitor, unknown to even his comrades, looked carefully at his options. He could have gone ahead and escaped into the tunnels, but in doing so, he would alert the man in the aisle next to him. He couldn't risk anyone finding out who he was, not when the plan was barely being put into play. '_I'll have to kill him._'

A book fell in front of Thayme, startling him for a mere moment. Since there was no light down here in the abandoned building, and his torch made every little thing around him cast a shadow, it was easy to be startled.

He picked it up, wondering how a well placed book would fall out on its own. As he was about to look around and see who else was nearby, his torch was put out. "He-" Suddenly, a cold hand covered his mouth as he opened his mouth to speak. It was even more surprising when a knife was driven into his back at full force. He was done for.

"Did you hear that?" One of the other assassins spoke into the air. Everyone stopped in their tracks when a creaking sound was heard above them. They had to get out before anything irreversible would happen. It would be no use if any of them were to die here without fighting the Templers, which would then leave the others in complete danger.

The traitor could tell they would escape to warn the others, but if they managed to make it back, the Order would have an overwhelming resistance. '_Be glad. Death will be swift._' And once he waited for the remaining members to walk into his trap, Turne broke the last column which held the worn-out roof above their heads.

The siege will be a complete success.


	9. A Message From The Future?

**ANCESTRAL MEMORY STRAND THREE: PART FOUR**

**Era of First Rutabaski**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A message from the future?**

**[Universe 1610, Canon]**

In the dark abundance of the world, the shinigami known as Sarma followed the dark and powerful energy of his current kill. The legendary Super Saiyan- Broly, wiped the floor with all of the Z fighters that foolishly tried to stop him. Everyone else, including the great Goku of this universe, was mere toys compared to him, an unstoppable tank.

To Sarma, this new Legendary Super Saiyan was pretty weak and in over his head; he seen and studied the Original Super Saiyan of Legend, the first one who had control over the powers of the World Breaker. However, there was something about this one that Sarma was interested in for some time.

Broly continued to plunge Goku into the mountain wall, violently like a fury. The earth-raised saiyan yelled at the egoistic prince, asking for some share of the energy he had stored within.

Sarma looked on as the energy passed on from afar. It may have been common energy to them, but this contained a stronger potency of energy- soul energy. Yes, Sarma could feel it completely. Although faint to the mortals at this time of age, soul energy was incredibly strong and an essential part in ki manipulation. With it alone, one could continue to fight at full power, and if enough energy was channeled into the fight, these saiyans could advance further into their originally intended spiritual evolution.

"Now the real fight has just begun!"

It was simply ridiculous that the inexperienced World Breaker could lose to someone who was, moments ago, half-dead, but Sarma knew that with the power Goku had on him right now, he was healing himself, enough to defeat Broly and save everyone else on planet before the comet crushed everything out of existence.

That was all he needed to see. He understood that compelling question that arose a few years back. As it seems, Broly may have been granted the essential powers that made one a World Breaker at birth, but what he didn't receive was the immortality of the original bestowal. His healing factor was enough to keep him from ripping the body apart from the forced hybrid form of the Yin and Yang, but it was not the godsend healing factor that Suzaku had. The young subordinate persona of Kuukan had a developed ageless immortality, thanks to the original bestowal, and saved his life from many occasions.

'_Pitiful..._' Sarma felt a little sorry for the crazed saiyan, perhaps a little more than he'd like. It wasn't like he was really needed in this world, but all created had a purpose. '_I guess it's time to collect him. That healing factor won't kick in to save him from the vacuum of space._'

Just as he would have flown over to the slowly dying form of Broly, Sarma heard a beeping noise emitting from a portable remote he had. It was the first time in days he remembered about Universe 1530 and the said universe's true saiyan prince. That beeping sound would have meant something was happening to the prince's body- his only tolerable body!

'_Crab apples._' Sarma tuned in to the computer's frequency he needed. Once done, he saw Taritzu twitching every now and then, making the computer think he was low on subsistence. He had witnessed this kind of horror before; Jikanna, the Goddess and Sole Keeper of time (the one opposite but also compatible to his duties) had warned him of these future moments.

'_I have to do something._' He didn't want Kuukan's only hope to die from hypo , but he also didn't want to leave Broly out here without reaping him first. '_Blekk would never forgive me if I let him die._'

Without further thought, Sarma opened the portal back to his master's realm, returning to the facility where he would fix the problem manually. What he didn't know about Broly was that he entered the healing coma, saving the demented saiyan from death once again. '_Just what memories did he access this time?_'

* * *

Xetsu never nor even had an idea of what was happening to him. In fact, he couldn't comprehend what was happening to the room before him. There was that, and his curiosity pertaining of what the women wanted to do with him.

"Shall we do it now." Nera implied of what she wanted to do by giving Maria signs- specifically that she had a leather whip with her. She was excited to do this to him, beat him senseless and feel like she had power over another.

Maria didn't like what Nera was going to do, but there was no turning back from what Sorre ordered them to do. Before she could even speak up, Nera already started to undress the kid, pulling away his assassination blades and keeping it a safe distance away- in case he somehow could fight back. Nera had done this before, and she knew all to well how dangerous one could be under the influence of a drug.

Maria slowly, but assertively pulled away all of his equipment and took off his robe, while Nera brought out the cuffs she needed for the questioning. Once she handed them over to her partner, Nera daringly ripped off his undershirt like a madwoman.

Maria suddenly evoked in mid thought, conflicted with the look Xetsu was giving her. In all her recollections of doing this, she saw fear and misery in all the men they did this to. But Xetsu, he had a look of trust, not vulnerability, but surprisingly it looked like he was standing his guard; somewhat ready for this and stand up for his pride, or prove himself. No one did that before, at least, that's what Maria knew out of all the people who would bawl during this tortuous crucible.

"Here, you put the cuffs on him now. Don't worry, he'll won't try anything," Nera licked the side of his cheek to emphasize her point, and added to Xetsu's masked anxiety. She then confidently took hold of him and threw him on the couch, pinning him down under her so that they could tie his hands.

Now Maria and Nera had him; confused, afraid, and now suddenly vulnerable. However, he still had that look that froze her, realizing that she was being allowed to handle his life on her hands. It was ridiculously preposterous; the very thought she, a stranger, was trusted by him, the very person that was going to kill him.

"Wha- Why are you stopping?" Nera couldn't understand why her partner would stop now before the fun would even begin. This was their time to enjoy themselves with some fresh meat. To Nera, it almost looked like Maria was morally conflicted, but that was a silly idea. Maria loved her night job even more than she did.

"I..." Xetsu stared at her intently, but as it seemed to her, he was giving her assurance. What the hell was he thinking!

"It's nothing." Maria didn't want to say it, but breaking Xetsu, was a thought that started to eat at her.

"Then let's get on with this already. Get him chained down and we'll begin the questions. I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Nera was losing her temper while watching the subtle choices Maria was making. She wanted to get finished quickly before the entire place was set on fire.

Reluctant to begin once more, Maria inconveniently locked eyes with the kid, and saw a bright shine in them, as if he was happy to see her.

* * *

Sarma looked closer at the files the prince was watching. It was one that the Great Xetsu was not proud of for sure, but at least it wasn't as bad compared to future files.

It was, though, a bit disturbing for the shinigami when he saw the spirit of the boy begin to fluctuate; his power growing, a lot more compared to before. His undying spirit was repairing itself with this process, fixing the damage made to it from millenniums before. Sure, it was stronger than the average sapient being when he first arrive, but to repair as quickly up to this?!

'_For five millenniums, he had never return to the realm of the mortals, or even the realm of the gods. When __Suzaku died on the battlefield, I thought he gave in to the clasp hands of death, but he surprised all of us. He fought knowingly with a dead body, supported by the power of his true and original father- Zataraius. But even then, with all that unrivaled power, it was still too much for his corporeal limit to take, transfering it back and which seemingly destroyed Kuukan._' Sarma studied the young, new body of the god, amazed on how the other personae of said god had cleverly kept themselves alive. He was shattered divinity, but it was a beautiful process on how they created this backup to collect the missing pieces of himself.

Although he wasn't going to stand there doing nothing, Sarma knew that for now, all he could do was monitor the reformed god handle this lost memory to him and gain power from it. His new and only body was somehow designed to gain affinity from this process; meaning, it was true that the prince could die here and now if a memory was too much.

'_It would be unwise to let him see the Abandoned Memories._'

* * *

Xetsu stared at Maria, not knowingly of who she was, but who he believed her to be. '.._Kara..._'

It wasn't very understandable why she was here in this place with him, but the to-be-master-assassin needed his friend very dearly right about now. '_Kara.._' It was all he could think of, other than the temporary changes of his surroundings. He was conflicted with his feelings; a young man with pent up feelings towards this platonic relationship of theirs. Xetsu didn't know whether to tell her he wanted to be hers, or if he shouldn't ruin the relationship.

It was finally decided. He was going to go for it.

Nera noticed Xetsu try to make his first move since this all started, so she pushed him back into a nearby wall. Confused and shocked with another sudden change to his perception, Xetsu stayed quiet as he let this woman begin to question him.

"No listen here, and we'll get over this nice and gently." Nera giggled in contempt as he nodded slowly, a clear sign he could still understand basic communication. Nera placed a hand on his chest, seductively bringing him to her complete attention. "I want you.. to tell me.." Nera began to speak up and give him a sexy gaze, hoping that what she was doing could get him to open up faster.

Even though he could clearly tell what she was doing, Xetsu didn't understand why she was doing this to him in front of Kara. '_Who is this woman._'

"...what the master is secretly working on? I know he tells you, his prized grandson. Can you tell me, please?" She started to rub his tensed shoulders, but to no avail was the assassin going to answer her. His main priority was to tell his best friend what he felt about her, not to be taking away into fantasy by some random stranger.

A few moments passed as she asked for the information, and Maria thought he was having trouble responding because of the drug. However, the younger and brasher femme fatale looked fiercely with her eyes locked to him. Impatient as he was mentally tiring, Nera awaited a few more seconds before he would answer her, and since he was a bit embarrass to say to "Kara" right now, Xetsu reluctantly turned to the mysterious woman.

"Al Mualim has told me he has been researching some ancient scrolls. I don't know what he's been looking for exactly, but he says its got something to with all of us." He stuttered the long awaited explanation, surprising the two. However, although Maria noticed he was still trying to say something else, Nera unleashed a multiple number of questions upon him.

"Can you get me these scrolls?" Nera asked with vigor and inconsiderate of Xetsu, which Maria could see how troubled the boy was now.

"N-Nera, I think you should leave him be-"

"AND QUIT NOW THAT WE'RE GETTING A GOOD LEAD? Just shut your mouth; clearly there's something off about you today." Nera retorted harshly, snapping Xetsu's mindset into a darker phase.

It was obvious for Maria to see his frustration- a caged animal under the hold of someone else. His arms were stiffening, and so was the tiny hairs on his arms that stuck upwards. Irritated with her behavior, it was surprising that the naïve assassin could break free from the mental influence of the drug so early, let alone how he was restraining himself from attacking the girl who had him chained.

"Now I'm going to ask you again: where are the scrolls?" She had the whip ready to use, either way if he did answer, she'd still go along with the punishment.

Maria noticed he stopped looking at her, perhaps he stopped hallucinating, but there was a strong concentration on his hands. '_What's he trying to do exactly? Doesn't he know there's no use in trying?_'

"Don't want to talk now. Alright... I can work with this." Nera seemingly calmed downed from fuming, but the fact she was calculating the best method of striking betrayed her.

As quickly as a butterfly's wing, she snapped, smacking him across the chest with a large, heated mark. His voice strangled while he maintained decency. Xetsu didn't like to show pain, especially to the enemy; his father taught him that, since weakness was one of the things that could bring oneself or the team down if not overcome.

Walking nearby the restraint breathing of his, Nera was encouraged to strike again as he didn't answer again. "Still not wanting to talk, huh? Okay..." It wasn't realized by Maria that Nera was a hardcore Masochist, though saying that out loud would make her a hypocrite. They may have done stuff like this every here and now, but it was done as a last resort if the prisoner was not complying. Here, Nera decided to get straight to the point, though Xetsu was holding his own against her.

Nera continued to snap the whip around, welts and bruises decorating his body like spots on a leopard. Maria looked on as Xetsu held on to his staggering breath, still determined to get out of the handcuffs. She couldn't take it anymore as he could, and Nera was still going, as if she didn't realize that he'd die soon.

"Aren't you... gonna... tell." She said with each smack. By the time she grew tired of his persistence, Nera stopped and took a breather. She then turned around and briefly recalled the new technique she had for this type of occasions.

When she turned back, Nera kicked the assassin back onto the floor. He was covered in dirt and blood, but he still wasn't going to tell. "Do you want to die? Huh? DO YOU!?"

"Nera, stop this insolence!" Maria didn't know what gotten into her friend. She never was this cruel, and whatever Sorre had told her to do, it couldn't have meant that this one's life was less valuable than theirs. Xetsu wasn't expendable... at least, not yet.

"I'm trying to finish this quickly, so let me do what must be done."

"And for what? You're killing the one we need information out of, and you've completely gone out of conduct. He's almost dead." She pointed to the trembling body of Xetsu. He was almost at his breaking point, but he was also close to getting out of the cuffs.

"Get out of my way Maria."

"No.." Nera almost couldn't believe that her companion was being sympathetic. Now she knew the job was up to her. She didn't make eye contact, with her head down, which made Maria believe she finally gave in, so it was a huge surprise when the whip came at her.

But it never struck her...

Above her head was the arm of Xetsu, trembling with his weakened body. He had an angry scowl, and his teeth gritted with every passing second of the pain riveting in him. "Y-you... I won't let you hurt her. I won't let you hurt Kara."

Suddenly it made sense why he was taking all the punishment almost willingly. He thought she was that friend of his, so he thought he was protecting her. '_He must really love her..._'

"Hehehe... what a buffoon. Look Maria, he's so out of it that he thinks your that little, conniving, bitch." Nera let go of her whip, knowing well that he was out of energy. His panting was telling them a story, one that was music to her ears.

"You.. T-take that back!" Xetsu didn't like what he was hearing, and it was humiliating to be so powerless in fighting back. The effects of the drug was gone, and he realized Kara wasn't actually in this room, but he had to protect her honor!

"Maria... what's gotten into you?" Nera couldn't stop the blade from piercing past her vitals; Maria was swift enough to get to Xetsu's hidden blade before she could notice. It just wasn't right to see her so... corrupt.

"Over the years we've made a pact. We both knew that this was only for survival; ever since we've sold ourselves to others so that we could get a decent meal, everything's changed when we met that manipulative man with the kerosene flamed hair. I couldn't stand how cruel he was, and neither could you, so we agreed to escape. From then on we went were on the run, and sometimes we'd take odd jobs. But ever since we came here, you've been acting funny; I remembered you telling me there would never be a man that you'd ever be interested in. Now he's got you doing this? Nera, we never wanted to kill anyone, and maybe the deaths of all the others weren't directly because of us, but this... no, I didn't want to be part of this." It had to be done; their pact made it clear that there could never be betrayal to their oaths. It just hurt so much that the one person she could trust wasn't true to her word anymore.

"I'm really sorry."

* * *

Rosalina ran on as fast as she could to find everyone else. It was very difficult to navigate in all the anarchy going around. Still, she was determined to find them; hopefully Kara had ran to safety without her. This was, of course, an emergency that she wouldn't be able to handle by herself.

In front of her, two brave archers took a shot in the chest. The third noticed the shots coming so he dodged it in a fair amount of time. It was when he was distracted by the enemy aiming at children that he did not think to get out of the way of a falling pile of lumber. '_Brother, please find Xetsu... He's the only one who'd stand a better chance._'

The plan was for her to get everyone on high alert, looking for the missing paragons for a better assault against them. Al Mualim most likely would of gotten word of this secret siege by now, but she still needed to tell him and the council about the missing agents. She knew that much about the Brotherhood and its classified organization. The process of how they work was simple enough to understand, if you were educated that is.

"There's one of them trying to escape." The Templer overseer had been notified by one of his many squires. And on cue, the arrows began to rain upon the ground where she was likely to be. She looked around her- nothing to hide under, or anywhere safe to go. This would be the end of her. '_No, I can't fail now..._'

Almost at the last possible moment, or that's how it felt for her, the ground in front of her lifted up, and two boys pulled her into safety.

* * *

Rashid hurried down the corridor as there was a hole blown into the side of the building. They were caught out in surprise on the most sacred day of the year- the day the people of the sky descended on the surface.

"Master, thank goodness you're alright." One of the undercover scholars addressed him the news of a traitor. "...and that's what's been happening."

Rashid didn't know how this could have happened. They helped everyone they could through the brotherhood, and the brothers all knew that this commitment was for the benefit of everyone. If one of them had problems, they could help, but only if the communication was good between them. Now, one of their own had betrayed them, bringing the enemy here to retaliate on a battle that seemingly never ended- the siege in the holy land of Aslan. "Ngh-ngh.. Kal, where did the others run off to? Call them over; a change of battle plans- now!"

"Yes Master."

Rashid was left in the hall with his thoughts to himself. Thayme was most likely dead, Kal informed him of that when he hinted the traitor to escape through the library. He was also worried of his two grandchildren- none of them would have made it through without help from another. Hopefully, the more rational of the two would stop and collaborate with each other. It was almost like they'd be rivals till old age.

Suddenly it dawned on him. Elders, and rivals; two of the well known elders who were at opposite ends. Abel would have enough trouble on his own if his daughter did not stay by his side, and that's exactly how the predicament was at the moment.

* * *

"Mom... Mom, where... where are you?" Kara called out with her best not to alert the foot soldiers. She didn't have much difficulty navigating around them; she grounded the entire place into her mind over the years, so she knew what places were best to walk through. Her dress was a problem though- it kept dragging around, limiting her strides as she was free running, so it was a natural option for her to deviate from the primary paths.

"Where could she have gone?" She knew her mother would have gone with the citizens to help them like a good samaritan, but not this time. Her mother worried Rosalina when she wasn't responding to those asking at the banquet, almost like she was emotionally numb. It was increased even more when Kara found out she didn't head for safety with everyone else. It was dangerous to go alone during a siege.

Minutes later, while thankful that she was sure the soldiers had not seen her run this way, Kara found her mother frantically pulling the collapsed entrance to an abandoned building. It was scaring her; her face was blank, like a zombie; unnerved and yet fiercely determined to do this mundane action. She was likely denying something, coping with the unquestionable loss that she could feel through her bond.

Kara didn't know- she wouldn't have, nor would she had noticed it without being told of the rare and special bond that existed between specific mates. "M-mother?"

She didn't respond, merely continue the manual labor by hand like she was never referred to. So Kara, knowing full well from her mother's teachings, walked right next to her and tried to get her to stop.

It was almost chilling to the bone when she saw her, the most emotionally supportive person she knew, to be weeping like... this.

"Mom, it's...it'll be okay, just talk to me. I'll listen."

A twig cracked underfoot, alerting the still-training assassin of an intruder. Apparently she was followed all the way through.

* * *

Maria trudged past the forest floor over the citadel walls. "Thanks kid." She thanked the recently awakened Fenn for helping her carry the tormented Xetsu. Visible signs of his pain still showed with each jolt his extremities made. "I can't stay here for long though, I have some business to finish." She looked to the far right, where the Templers had the most advantage. "And it looks like you have some business of your own too."

Fenn nodded, still a bit angry that his cousin knocked him out, but he was withdrawing from that grudge. Right now, he needed to focus on the battlefield, and take care of the job his cousin would have been in charge of if he had just watched as he threw his life into the dangers a few minutes ago.

"Ka-kara..." Xetsu could feel something bad was happening around him. It was a developed trait from his trauma, and it was affecting him badly with each moment passing by. He needed to help them, but he just couldn't in this condition.

Maria stopped the stubborn kid before he could do any more damage to himself. It was already life-threatening when he drank that drug and sustain all that damage. Exerting himself to rigorous, physical labor would be adding more to the weight.

"I h-have, to help her. I n-need to help them.."

"No, you need to rest." Fenn turned to Maria. "Would you look after him?"

She shook reluctantly; Maria wanted to help them, but there was something else she had to do. "I'm sorry, I just... can't"

Fenn fell silent after that. He sighed and thought over all his options. None was any better than heading out alone, but that would be suicide. And by the looks of his cousin, it seemed that he had enough energy to keep going. He finally decided.

"Dress him up."

"WHAT?" She couldn't believe what he was saying. He was going to kill the poor kid by letting him join. Xetsu wouldn't last as much as a tree would in a forest fire.

"I said, dress him up." He ordered now.

Maria shook her head against the idea, but by the look he was giving, she quickly changed his mind.

Finally done with changing him to the proper Strider Assassin's robes, Fenn supported his cousin's shoulder as they got ready for the battle. He wasn't yet healed enough to hold a weapon from those bruises, but Fenn knew that Xetsu could somehow manage. If anything, that kid always looked into the better side of things.

"Alright, I'll handle this from here. You go on and do what you have to do, we'll be going now, so you'll be careful on your own." And with that said, he trudged forward into the clear field.

* * *

Rosalina had trouble focusing on the people in front of her in the dark. For some reason, she could tell that she was underneath the city, like an escape tunnel, or a rabbit hole. Above her was the roof that filtered some degree of sunlight down here, but not enough for her to get use to yet. Finally, she listened as the thudding steps above their heads were of the Templers, meaning that the tunnel system was secure.

Her attention was brought to the two boys that saved her. "Wha-," She paused mid-sentence, figuring herself that they could use this to their advantage. It also raised the question why she never knew about this herself; this would had been a great asset of knowledge for allies to know.

"Wouldn't work. If we do that now, we'll have no where to run." One of them answered her as if they read her thoughts.

"There is no time for us to waste. Time is of the essence. Find the queen." Another spoke, confusing her even more.

"Do not speak of her. We must not speak of her. Our hierarchy remains in secret, careful in the presence of mere mortals. She is not mere though; she comes with a task, like us. Now we must work carefully for this task to be completed." A third, and seemingly wise beyond the speaker's age spoke in a strange formality. Rosalina did not know what to think. A queen? They spoke of themselves as beings of high priority, and of a great secret.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder, surprising as it spun her around. It was one of the boys that saved her. "Hello, you must be Rosalina." He smiled brightly, for once making them seem like decent company.

"My name is Erni, but my full name is E-"

"Erni, shut up. No one wants to hear about your crap!" A female voice rang through their ears. When Rosalina return to proper orientation, she could finally make out who these people were. They had muslin dresses, white as papyrus and designed with the same style of the Hassassins. Their skin tone wasn't very musch different from her own, and they were pretty much the same as her. Except, their height was a bit shorter. Shorter as in the oldest, at least that's what she believed, was just as tall as she. Maybe if they acted more like her society, they could pass as one of them, or maybe they already had.

"Who...who are you people?"

"What's it to you?" The same female retorted with vice.

"Finida, don't be rude. We brought her here to help, so the least you can do is be nice to her." A more modest yet committed member interjected. This one walked up in front of everyone else, and then somehow activated a torch by pushing a button.

If it were anyone else, Rosalina would be in awe seeing how advance their technology was, but not her. Rosalina, finally, could see that they were, in fact, mere children to her. Some ranging from twelve-year-olds, others probably being as old as nineteen. All of them shared a similar trait; they had eye shadows.

However, that wasn't why she was stop short of breath. As it turned out, these people looked remarkably, if not exactly, like some of the people Kara made up when she was fantasizing.

"You're- you're the,"

"Yes, we are the Time Keepers." He spoke boldly. To be honest, she thought they'd be taller when, and that was even if she had believed a story about them during her childhood that they were real, she met one in person.

It didn't matter now; what mattered was what they needed her for.

"So why do you guys want me for? I'm pretty sure you guys can do everything on your own." When Kara told her about the fantasy, it was an amazing story, but clearly if they needed her help, then something bad would happen.

"It's not so much of asking for your help. More like a warning."

"A warning?" She ignored her insecurity of them being able to read her mind.

"Yes," The others chimed in. "Something disastrous will happen." They spoke with an eerie tone.

"Something that you must do to diverge the course of time. We can not say when , nor can not pin-point what has happened in the future." One of them said.

"We've lost contact with the future. There was something, a greater evil, that has devoured time. We do not know who or when this evil will rise, but we do have our suspicions."

Rosalina was frightened about this truth right about now. Out of all the people they could have chosen, she was it. It let one to wonder: why didn't they find the exact turning point to the resurrection of evil?

"Because you are a key factor."

'_Huh?_'

"You are one of the mighty. The one who leads the Knight of the Wind back to his quest." Erni answered softly.

"It is you who leads the Knight, but you are as well in danger. Without you, the Knight will have no guide."

Rosalina understood the logic behind this, but didn't understand why if she, the leader of this so called Messiah, would be told of her destiny before it would be played. "Why are you telling me this right now? Wouldn't I benefit far better if I didn't know any of what you're telling me now?"

They stood silent.

Finally, before her patience was wearing thin the oldest spoke up. "There will be a sign in the future. Assailants will target you, and you are a priceless asset. Perhaps in three years time, or perhaps in ten, there will be a moment of desperation to someone you know. When that happens, be prepared for anything, even if you have to run away from your friends. Listen closely to what the world has to say, for it is your first call of danger."

Before she could say anything else, she blacked out, a thought integrated into her mind, '_You never met us._'

* * *

The two, mother and daughter, stood holding their breath as the soldiers closed in slowly. Each of them, although here for obvious reasons, looked straight into the two females, like a hot knife burning into butter. It disgusted Kara when she saw that look in their eyes, so she took a stance.

"Look at her. She's got a lot of spunk in her." One of them poked fun of Kara. She grew a bit angry at how ignorant they were, but then again, she was in a dress right now.

"Come on sweet cheeks, save that energy for later."

The man who had spoke of that comment had his head slapped. He rubbed it as the commander of their small group reminded them of what they were here for.

"There's no time for games. We already have our own pieces of meat waiting for us back at camp. Grab the vixens and go. Lord Kai is waiting for us to get to the execution of the main leaders." Zettwa knew the plan was for them to threaten their elders so that the brotherhood would lose their capital. And even if they did come to save the old men, these two would be collateral.

Ayane, despite her grief, had some sense of reason once she saw them coming towards them. Acting in a rush of power, Ayane couldn't bear the thought of losing the rest of her family, so she charged.

It wasn't the smartest choice, but the mother was able to get two out of the five down, but the third caught her. One of the other two took advantage of Kara's distracted self and hid from her line of sight.

"Look here lady, normally I wouldn't hurt a woman, but if you're going be rough around the edges, we'll treat you rough." His voice was pretty deep, and threatening, but Ayane could only think two words. Protect and Fight.

Just as he thought she started to calm down under his hold, she jabbed in the gut, and broke free by throwing him into the other man. The two stumbled as they kept their balance in check, but Ayane was soon faced with failure when her daughter let out a yelp.

"Stop, or I'll shoot." Zettwa held a revolver right at her neck. The feeling of cold metal sent tingles down her daughter's spine as she closed her eyes to think of a better place. She couldn't really, with her knowing that she couldn't help Ayane fight back. Kara felt disgusted with herself right now, a failure and unwanted by her friend.

'_Xetsu..._' Never did she feel this frightened in her life other than remembering how he took her place many years ago. Now she got what was coming for her. It was what was originally intended to happen, but why here and now was the question. Did her mother deserve to see this?

Zettwa fidgeted momentarily once he heard the others call for his group. They had their hostages, now it was time for the second phase of the plan. "Don't you try to fight me missy. And don't you get any ideas you old hag."

She wanted to punch him, to protect her mother's dignity, but there was no choice in her part. For once, her cheerful and optimistic view of the world could not help her. It was her last piece of the morale that keep her going.

Kara almost gave up right there. A little spark in her heart kept her from giving up though. It was growing, becoming stronger as time passed. Soon the surge increased to an incredible beat.

Zettwa soon noticed something was up with the girl. She was as frightened as before, like she knew she'd be okay. It began to frighten him now; looking from left to right and see what she was looking at. It was a far cry of his comrades that got to him, making the old templer drop his guard and loosen his hold on the gun.

Finally, a kick shot the gun from his hand, and made him let go of the girl.

"What the?" Zettwa looked at the man responsible, soon meeting one of his greatest surprises so far. It was a boy, pretty much tired and beat, but Zettwa was more intrigued by the features of this boy. He sworn the teen was familiar.

'_Ah! It's that little kid we met in the mountains. I always knew he'd be weak._' He eyed Kara, who ran over to the safety of this kid. It wasn't very smart of her, since Zettwa always carried spares. "

As soon as Xetsu noticed the templer reach for another weapon, he charged forward, choosing to manually get rid of this opponent.

"L-let go!"

Their scramble for their appropriate weapon didn't last very long. All it took was a small click and that was it. Both men laid dead, killed by the other's weapon.

"XETSU!"

…

"Xetsu!"

The teen opened his eyes to see his concerned friend above him. With her, Kara was joined by Rosalina, Malik, and her Father.

"I-... The-"

"Save your energy... Novice." Malik playfully added, which he received a punch on the arm for saying so.

Xetsu was confused. He thought that a few moments ago he was shot in a fight, but now he found himself in the shed from earlier before.

"Where am I?" It sounded cheesy, but that was all that could come to his mind about then.

"You've been knocked out." Kara understood the question he was trying to say. "Fenn knocked you out when you tried to do that to him."

'_Knocked? Out?_' It was indeed possible for that to happen. Fenn was like a marathon runner, so his reaction time was faster than everyone else at his age.

"Yup, you were out like a match." Rosalina heard the subtle whisper of his. "In fact, it's been a long nap for you."

"Huh? How long was I out?" Xetsu knew it was possible, but he didn't want to be told his fears.

"You missed the ceremony." Malik said with a grin, and also met with another punch on the arm. "Actually you're awake a bit earlier than usual."

'_So, none of that was real..._' He was disappointed to find out he was beaten by Fenn, but he was also glad that Thayme was still alive. "Master, is the ceremony going to start soon?"

Thayme recollected his memory of the schedule, and found the answer needed of him. "Forty minutes. It'll be sunrise and then you'll need to meet with everyone else at the valley." He smiled at his daughter, and then gave Malik and Rosalina a look that meant they should leave. "I'll be waiting outside for you."

When the room fell silent, Xetsu felt ashamed to look her in the eye. He lost, and it caused her to worry. Not only that, but he died in that dream. But he was glad in the end. Kara was with him, and he still had his chance to tell her.

When he was about to speak first, she look at him, not speaking, but almost like she was glad to see him again. She was glad to see her friend was alright. Even though he missed their plans.

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet you last night." Xetsu shooked inwardly with anger towards Sorre and the other two. He didn't know why they did that to him, or if he could trust them ever again in real life. It might have been a dream, but dreams really talked to him spiritually, ever since he could remember. All in all, Xetsu would have to keep an eye on those three.

"That's okay." Kara forgave him easily. She understood Fenn was acting irrationally, and that by leaving alone to a country far away would lead him to death, Xetsu did what he did to protect his cousin. "I'm a little worried about Fenn though."

"Did he leave? Alone?"

"Well, not alone. The Master assigned some of the brothers to follow him." Kara answered his worries. Then the room fell silent once more. Even though they were friends and easily spoke with another endless times before, it felt different this time. It felt pretty difficult for them.

"So, what..." They said at the same moment. She smiled.

"You go first," Xetsu offered. He wanted to hear what she had to say. He wanted to forget the dream.

Smiling, Kara focused on what her father had told her the night before. "So, I was thinking about you graduating to the next promotion. And well... dad told me that once you become a Master Assassin, you'd be able to choose who you'd like to take under-wing." She was excited to be Xetsu's apprentice, it would mean they'd be spending more time together. It would also mean that they wouldn't be able to get together as a couple, but Kara knew their bond would grow stronger this way.

"But it'll still have to be approved by the council," Xetsu reminded her.

"Yes, but if you think about it, we both do well together, and you becoming my mentor and I as your apprentice isn't much of a big step." She wisely made her point.

Xetsu wondered about the possibilities and saw nothing that would drawback. It was a good idea, and he liked Kara a lot.

"Okay, so what was it you wanted to say, Xetsu?"

It caught him in a vulnerable moment of peace. Kara already said that she wanted to have a Mentor-Apprentice relationship between them, and telling her now if she'd be his mate was not the appropriate time. He'd have to make with something. "Er- Kara, I was wondering..." '_Think dammit, think!_'

As if someone was helping him out from a higher plane of existence, Xetsu's mind was focused in one word. That was it, he could use that.

"Hey-um, Kara. I had another one of those dreams again."

"Really?" She liked his extraordinary dreams. Even though he didn't have much of an imaginative mind, Xetsu did have interesting dreams. "What was it about?"

"I'm not really sure, but there was something rather new about my dreams this time."

Kara edged closer to him, almost in kissing distance but he kept himself in line. "Do you know who the Time Keepers are?"

He didn't expect it from her, but Kara blushed very deeply when he asked. Confused with why, he looked down between their hands and saw his tail wrapped around hers. "I-I... I'll better get going."

While she sat there, worried about what he asked, Kara wondered what else Xetsu had read from her diary. '_What if he... He wouldn't have. His actions spoke for itself._'

* * *

Sarma sighed as the beeping finally stopped. Apparently the kid was synchronized so deeply, he was actually interacting with the dream Xetsu was having. He never really thought anything like that would be possible. It was said to be real, but Sarma thought that was an urban legend. '_He's remembering now. Pretty soon he'll remember it all. This is bad..._'

Seeing that his remote could change the settings from where he was, Sarma tuned the dial to skip a few years. It wasn't much he was skipping, just to the more important parts that were needed.

…

**[With Taritzu]**

_Memories now resetting... _

The computer disconnected the sync between Taritzu and the memories of Xetsu completely. While he was inside the place, Taritzu had lost all sense of time; in his mind he seemed to live a couple of years older than he had.

In fact, when he was stopped in the middle of the current memory, he still thought he was Xetsu. Of course, this would have meant he'd lost his persona, but the computer was set to return him into the original room.

With his original body and his mind sent back to a calm state, he looked around the room. '_It looks... like someone was in here._' He noted his clothing was shifted, and he did grow a bit taller than he remembered. '_Maybe I must have been moving while I was in there?_'

He knew better than that. His mind was elsewhere, meaning that his body would be in stasis. That would also mean that he'd feel weaker than he remembered being, although his ancestor did have a small amount of ki in him as he felt it. Xetsu had himself trained to the limit without the manipulation of ki, but he'd still lose against others.

'_I feel... different._' Xetsu tried to concentrate on his power, then faltered for a split second when he found his power had grown a bit. '_How is that even possible?_' He didn't have much time to think about that though.

_Now uploading new memories..._

**[Three years later]**

In the middle of the dark, tired as he'd usually be after a long run, the young mentor dropped on top of his bed. With the assassination of his newest target, Xetsu thought killing the old man would have been easy, but the man proved to be an exception. As soon as he fell on his back, he tried to ignore the throbbing pain from his ribs. '_Concentrate Xetsu. Pain is now, but it will fade away, just like everything else._'

As soon as he could ignore it completely, Xetsu finally fell into a deep slumber, one that he desperately needed for weeks.

He didn't dream that night, but the next morning was going to change his routine altogether.

…

Kara walked closer to her mentor's room. She had a message for him from Al Mualim, an urgent one, and it was important for them to get ready. '_He better wake up when I get there._'

As she turned around the corner, she eyed Malik who was walking down the corridor towards the banquet hall. "Hey, Malik."

He stopped reluctantly, hungry and wishing to have a simple morning. Ever since Xetsu had been promoted, it had become a routine for him to wake the kid up since he was always coming back with major bruises. He sighed as he walked over to the kid's room. "Alright Kara. Better now than later."

When they opened the door, it wasn't expected to see a bloody robe on the floor. The room was messy; it looked like it hadn't been cleaned for days, and Xetsu seemed to be laying there, undressed and a visible wound on the side of his ribs.

Kara ignored the sight and went straight to her duty. "Wake up Xetsu. It's time."

Malik shook his head, disappointed that the way Kara was talking was like a whisper. The only way to get him up was to yell at him like it was a routine drill.

"Xetsu, wake up."

As she finished, the young mentor sort of moved around a bit, bothered with his surroundings. Faintly, Kara could hear him say something she didn't want anyone else to hear him say out of context. "Not now, I'm eating out, Karamello."

She blushed furiously, silencing up like a clam. Malik took one look at her, confused on how that would embarrass her.

"WAKE UP, DAMMIT!" Immediately he rose up from the bed like a collie would respond to its owner.

Quickly he wiped his eyes, preparing himself for Malik's berating lectures.

"Oh, what's up Malik. Is there something you need?" He innocently began.

"You know that every morning you like to sleep in late and it has gotten to be a morning ritual for us to to do this, but this isn't the time for any of that." Malik recalled what Kara had told him before entering the room. "Get up and change into your attire. The master has another mission for you, so get on with it."

"Come on, Xetsu. We're gonna be late." Kara said while still blushing at the thought.

"Don't worry Kara. Go on ahead and meet me at the fortress."

_Fast forwarding to a more recent memory..._

"You called for me, Master?"

The old man moved away from the balcony he was viewing from and cleared his recent thoughts. He was sad about the death of his first born. They found Andres's lifeless body in Chapelure. It had taken Fenn by surprise to see his father like that, and even more when he began to wonder what had happened to his little brother. Rashid could only pray to whatever deity was looking after the missing son for protection.

"Ah, _Hafeed_. Yes, it is good of you to have arrived on time. I have some news brought to me this morning." Rashid pulled out a map of the place they needed to go. "You already know that the Templer leader, King Richard Perikato, has sent some of his men over to Falyen to retrieve an artifact yes?"

Xetsu nodded. It was what many of the informants had been working on over the last few months.

"It is dangerous to let them get that into their hands. All I can tell you is that they are somewhere in this site marked for you." He showed him the map and gave it to him. "Go. Now."

"I'll see you in a few weeks, _Jiddo_."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for this chapter for being quite rushed, but at least I got it out there. Better late than never right?**

**Anyway, this is the turning stone of the story, so it gets a lot better from here. Thanks for reading, have a nice day.**


End file.
